Anime Playboy: Naruto Version
by Miledman2
Summary: A new Series of stories, it is a AU where the main male MC (Naruto) is portrayed as the richest and most powerful man in the world, this is a collection of lemon stories where he is paired up with any female characters. Read the plot in my profile or in the story to understand better. Rate M for mature content, lemon, adult language. I Don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.
1. Lights! Camera! Action!

**~ Hello Everyone, I am back with a new series called "Anime Playboys", it is where the Main Male MC of any anime series are portrayed as the riches and most powerful men in the world, and they live lives of philanthropy and excess, and they get hooked up with girls of the same series.**

 **~ There is only one plot to the story, to better understand it, go to my profile page to read it, along with "Six Paths of Pleasure" which also goes along with the "Naruto Version".**

 **~ As for this story, it will just be a collection of stories where the Male MC is paired with any female character of the series, no matter who (if I find suitable), and anything lemony or smutty goes (if I find suitable).**

 **~ because it is a collection of lemon stories, it will not follow a straight story arc plot, so just enjoy each new story that comes your way.**

 **~ First off is Naruto X Koyuki, where Koyuki is portrayed as an actress.**

 **~ Tonlor once again graciously assisted in the story structure so give thanks to him.**

 **~ Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all rights go to Kishimoto.**

 **~ Warning, Rated M for mature content, lemon, adult language, not suited for young audience.**

* * *

The date was October 10, and it was night time, today was a special day for a certain young adult, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, business tycoon. It was the birthday of the famous and infamous Naruto Uzumaki, he spent the day gallivanting on his private yacht to different beach areas with his friends. They spent that time partying, hooking up with chicks, even investing, can't be less rich or power now can he?

After words, he returned to his luxurious home, it stood at It was now it was the evening and came the best part, his birthday party, he had spared no expenses to make it an extravagantly fancy party. His guests all came, his business partners, his friends, his friends' plus ones and family.

The main host Naruto Uzumaki was upstairs just putting one his last bit of clothing to prepare for the evening. He wore a luxurious black suit, over a white shirt and wore a orange tie which was his favorite color. He even fixed his hair a bit, followed by his favorite black shiny dress shoes. With that, he was ready for his big moment, he walked through the halls, and when he reached his grand foyer, gained colored walls and a grand dome, staircase, tiled floors and many fine pieces or architecture, paintings and plants. Also present was all his guests, and in unison they began to sing.

"Happy Birthday to you!

Happy Birthday to you!

Happy Birthday dear Naruto!

Happy Birthday to you!"

Naruto was overwhelmed by the joy that was from his guests and was ready to make this a memorable party. Naruto spent most of his time greeting everyone so that everyone gets equal attention from him. The guests socialized among each other, caterers served the people, music played a mixture of jazz and pop to keep the young adult audience entertained.

Naruto met up with some of his old friends from his home town, Choji said "Hey Naruto, great party, you surely went all out didn't you?" Naruto said "Thanks Choji, I really had to work hard to get all of this today." Kiba said "You know, this reminds me of when we pulled off pranks on teachers at school along with Shikamaru." Naruto replied "Yeah, like placing a tack on Mr. Ebisu on his seat, even though we get in trouble we managed not to get expelled." Choji responded "Yeah, only because you keep taking the fall for us." Naruto responded "Well what are friends for?" Both Choji and Kiba chuckled a bit and then they talked a little bit more before Naruto left to talk business with his co workers.

He went over to where Shikamaru and Shizune are, Shikamaru is his business partner who helps make his large sums of money and keeps making them rich, Shzune is Naruto's secretary, she helps greatly with managing his business time, and his personal, sexual needs, haha! Naruto had a bit of friendly talk with the both of them, then the conversation drifts into finances. Shikamaru started off with "Your current stock portfolio is doing excellent for now, what I would recommend is net profit in medical field." Naruto responds "That sounds like a nice option to take, okay, we'll put 100 stocks in medical facilities. Then there are a few more stocks I wish to buy." Shikamaru replied "Which is?" Naruto said "Food profiteering. Particularly in the Ramen department." Shikamaru replied "Interesting choice but okay, I can do that on Monday." Shizune then said "Oh and Naruto sir, just a reminder that you have a 2 o'clock appointment on Wednesday." Naruto smiled and said "Thank you Shizune, I'll be there, now it is time to return back to the party!" As Shikamaru then Shizune turn around as the part ways, Naruto gave Shizune a light tap on her soft behind which she lightly jumped up, blushed and smiled a bit.

Naruto was hoping to spend his time trying to hook up with some girls, but then he noticed someone over at the other side of the room, she stood there with with her beautiful, red, strapless Vestidos Femininos dress. The dress was enough to cover her arms, the dress covered up to above her knees, it hugged her body tightly. She wore matching high heels, a jewelry bracelet, red fingernails, red lips, nice eyelashes and pink eyeliner with light blue-coloured eyes, her long black hair with bangs that swept on each side of her face was perfectly formed to a ponytail.

He then recognized her, she was the famous actress Koyuki Kazahana, she was made famous for many movies such as the legend of Princess Gale, then her popularity continued to grow with her new starring in the film series Icha Icha Paradise, best selling novel and love story. Naruto used to be such a big fan of her when he young and loved her movies, he remembered he managed to get her autograph but was the best moment of his life, it was a picture of her kissing him on the cheek.

Naruto was definitely surprised to see her, but was happy either way, so all that is left for him to do is go up to her and say hi. He walked over, he noticed a serious look on her face as she was looking up something on her phone. That was when she noticed him in all his stud glory, she smiled a bit with the other people moving to other people. Naruto started the conversation by saying "Hello Koyuki, enjoying the party?" Koyuki said "Hey Naruto, this party is just divine! I haven't been to one this fancy in quite a while." Naruto was wondering if she remembers him from all those years ago. He then says "I heard that things are going well at the studio?" She replied "Indeed, we just finished the filming for 'Icha Icha Paradise 3: Love is Alive' we are doing editing now." Naruto said "Very nice, I actually knew the man who wrote the books, he was like a grandpa to me." Koyuki replied "Wow, that is interesting, fairy few people can know someone famous." Naruto chuckled and said "Yeah!" Then he asked "So, I heard you're married?" Koyuki softened her voice and replied "Yes, for two years." Naruto asked "What's wrong?" Koyuki replied "Oh, it's nothing." He then worked up the courage to say "Hey Koyuki, maybe if you aren't busy, perhaps you would like to come up to my lake house, it's not that far off." Koyuki responded "I would love to!" Naruto said "Great! When the party begins to die down, we could head to my Lamborghini and drive up there." She then said "certainly!" With that, they returned to the party until that time comes.

(Naruto's Lake House)

Almost everyone went home, he put his butler Bob in charge of tidying things up while he and Koyuki took his car up through the forest for miles to his other home. They spent some time talking more, while driving through the night, he noticed that she was looking at her phone again with a serious look, he got a glimpse and said something about "Lawyers", after a while, they finally reached the place, Koyuki was astonished but the sight of the place, it was like a wooden castle, at least three stories tall, it's foundation was on the edge of a hill where the backyard was low ground, a big patio that almost looked like an outdoor cafe. Then there was a big dock with a big fancy motorboat and a couple of jet skis tied up, and the scenery was amazing' nothing but an open lake and all natural forest preserves.

With that they went inside and the entrance hall was enormous that you could see both the entertainment room and kitchen, and stairs leading to the upstairs and downstairs. Though it was a traditional style outside, inside was more high class suburban style, light maroon colored walls, ceilings and carpet floors, minus the wood stairs.

They headed over to the kitchen witch has a bar and they had a few more drinks, while they had champagne and wine, they now had scotch. Both of them enjoyed the drinks and each other's company, they started talking again with Koyuki asking "So, I am curious, where are all the maids and servants?" Naruto replied "Normally I would have to make appointments for when they have to work, however today I wouldn't need anyone since it is my birthday and we get the place to ourselves." Koyuki replied "Neat!" Naruto then said "Yeah, by the way, I loved your movies of Icha Icha Pardise, and I loved the Legend of Princess Gale movies when I was young." Koyuki blushed a bit and said "Why thank you, if you want to, why don't we watch one of those movies?" Naruto replied "Sure thing, I can pay for it!"

They then headed towards the family room, it had a wide open area were really there was only a couch, a rug, a nice fire place and a 24 inch plasma tv. Naruto scrolled through the on demand menu to find the 'Icha Icha Paradise: After Dark' requested by Koyuki, she then curled up towards Naruto and started to watch the movie. After getting about haft way into the movie, even though it was popular in the box office, it has some very enticing love scenes that almost made Naruto jealous that he wasn't that male protagonist to lay with Koyuki in the sheets. Koyuki noticed that he was getting hard down in his pants, this made her smile to how he was getting aroused.

After the movie, Naruto sighs a bit from feeling tired, but then he started to feel that something was on his crotch. When he looked down, that thing was her hand rubbing vigorously, he looked at Koyuki in her beautiful blushing face. He was smiling because he was finally about to get it on with his favorite actress, he started to play a little bit by caressing her perfect form and saying "Say, what about your husband, won't he be mad?" Koyuki started to get a little bit upset by that comment.

Naruto quickly stopped joking and started to worry and asked "What's the matter, did I say something bad?" Koyuki responded "No, no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just come to realize my feelings for you." Naruto surprised by this as she continued "Me and my husband have not made love at all, I don't think this was considered a marriage at all, he was so busy with his work that he doesn't have any time for me." Naruto feels sympathetic towards her as she then asks "I am sorry, I hope you don't think of me as a loose woman?" Naruto then held her hands and said "Nonsense, love is necessary in marriage, you could never be unfaithful towards someone who doesn't show love or interest in your needs." Koyuki smiled and blush she moved forward to him while Naruto did the same and then they locked lips together. It was a light kiss as they retracted from each other, Naruto asked "Shall we take this up stairs?" Koyuki smiled devilishly and nodded her head in agreement, Naruto then picked her up bridal style and walked up stairs to his master bed room.

As they entered, Koyuki was amazed by the sight, it had a very big ceiling, with Windows that covered the entire wall. It had another fireplace as well with a TV right next to it. Naruto then put her down when she said to Naruto seductively "Sit on the bed, I'm gonna go freshen up." Naruto then nodded his head in anticipation for the sex, as she entered the bathroom, he got a fire going and then started to undress a bit. After a while, he was now only in his pants, even without socks, As he was about to remove his pants, he heard the bathroom door open. When he looked over to her, he was stunned out of his mind at what he saw, his favorite actress/crush only in her leg high socks with her high heels on, her body was ripe and fresh for go old lovin. He slender form was as followed, fairly big but round and jiggly breasts, narrow waist, curvy hips and a smooth belly that just won't quit. Naruto just knew that he had to claim her, she then asked "Are you ready?" Naruto nodded in affirmative action as she walked over to him to start their round of passionate kissing.

(Lemon Scene)

The way that they are becoming intimate with each other is the Tantric Style. It's a style that really centers around kissing and massaging before the couple could do the deed. So naruto would pay special attention to her while still deeply kissing her with their tongues colliding with one another.

Naruto took his arms and started to rub up down on her shoulders, the feeling of her soft, bare skin that she worked to keep perfected. He then moved his arms toward her alluring back, very slowly he rubbed all along her smooth fleshy shoulder blades and moved up and down from her upper and lower back that sent shivers down her spine.

They then parted their lips for a moment to catch their breath, they stared with love and lust in their eyes. Without uttering a word, Koyuki tilted her head to the side and brushed her hair back to expose her next to him. Naruto took the hint and started to kiss and lick her neck, Koyuki moaned and breathed heavily as the front of their bodies continued to rub against each other. Naruto then moved his armalong her own arms, as both of them massaged each other's arms for a moment before their locked their fingers together a held each other's hands.

He then separated his hands from her's for a moment to move down towards her sexy and soft legs. He rubbed his hands up an down on her thighs messaging them and relieving them of stress that had been building up all this time. He would move his mouth down from her neck towards her chest and then towards her round and plump bosom. His tongue worked his magic on her breasts, alternating between them both and flicking at her nipples. As Koyuki's hands rested on tops of the young man's messy hair, she realized that he was showing her the attention her husband no longer shows her.

Before she gets to worked over by Naruto, Koyuki returns the favor by rubbing his head to draw his attention of which he did. He looked up at her smiling face, they pecked each other on the lips, she then down down on him first. She worked to unzip his handsome pants that contained the ultimate prize that would deliver unending love to her. As removed the last bit of clothing, the monstrous meat rod sprung free and she was surprised at how huge it was. She licked her lips and began to use both of her hands to start stroking it. After while of stroking, the manhood rose to full mast, she brought her lubed up mouth to the tip and then plunged it down. He continued to do so for a long while, even using her tongue to lick around his member to pleasure him until he was close to finishing. As soon as he was about to climax, he put his hands on her head as he shot right into her mouth and down her throat. She happily drinks down his liquid stamina which lasted for quite a while before he would finish and he withdraws from her mouth.

Koyuki licks the last bit of his essence from he mouth and lips and smiled at Naruto with lust and passion. Naruto smiled back at her as well and would then return the favor again went down on her. He brought her lower body up close to his face and he the proceeded to start lapping at her beautifully pink folds. She moans and flexes her body uncontrollably from the pleasure spiking throughout her body. She would soon come to her own respective climax as well, after playing with her clit, sh arched her back one last time before she squirted in his mouth.

Once she reaches her peak the two finally can't hold off anymore and go to the main course. Naruto laid back on to the soft traditional style bed and would have Koyuki on top so she could set the pace. She slowly and seductively climbed on top of her lover to mount her womanhood to his strong manhood. She grabbed hold of it and positioned it above his member, first she lightly rubs it, and then she plunged down on to it. It was like nothing she had ever felt before, it was like an earthquake that was crashing through her inside.

After a moment of getting used to the feeling of having the massive rod inside her, she started to slowly lift up and once she was at the tip, she plunged down. Usually she would think she felt guilty, but that was not the case, this felt just so right to her. Naruto liked how she got used to it in just a short amount of time, this made him all the more excited with her. She started with a bit of bouncing up and down on his meat rod while her hands were on his muscular chest to balance herself. After that, she started to rub herself around his crotch with her own, back and forth and then a circular motion.

Naruto then moved his hands, up onto her bountiful bosom and started to massaged them a bit to get her more worked up. She then lowered her upper body down onto his to be more closer to him, she moved her arms around his neck to reunite their lips in a fiery make out session. Naruto then moved his arms down towards her round and sexy rear-end, he groped it much to Koyuki's delight and even spanked while she bounced up and down on him.

After about 20 minutes or so, Both of them were coming close to climaxing, both of them understood the risk if she remains inside her. After remaining closely together and clinging more, they came to same decision that whatever happens, happens and she gladly carry his child if need be. So after a bit of intense thrusting, both of them finally reached their climax and Naruto ejaculated into her sacred spot. Her head and back arched backwards from the waves of pleasure flowing into her, after a minute of shooting his load, he finally stopped.

Both were about to reach their ending, but not before changing positions with naruto on top of Koyuki while she laid down on her back ready for beautiful missionary love. When he positioned his member to her, he thrust right up into her sensitive spot, with her arching her back and throwing her head around on his pillow. Naruto then moved down onto her body and hooked his arms around her back, she did the same thing. Naruto then started to thrust rhythmic into her, she felt so loved at that moment that it was so infectious it's good.

As Naruto still rubs his crotch against her own, Koyuki wanted to get her hands down towards his buns of steel. It felt great grabbing something that made him sexy as well, she was also holding on for dear life as she was going for one heck of a ride. He was thrusting with both rough yet gentle force that made her get hit with wave after wave of ecstasy flowing into her. They have approached the end of their rope as their climax was coming up fast, they then tighten up to each other and Naruto thrust faster into her. Finally after one more hard thrust, he ejaculated into her womb with great force filling her up completely while she squired her love fluids around his crotch as well.

After a while of climaxing, they both looked at each other with passion and love in their eyes, they gave each other one last kiss before they moved a bit so that Naruto was on his back and Koyuki was curled up to him, with her arm across his body and her head resting on his chest hearing his heartbeat. Naruto hooked one of his arms around her body while the other is holding her hand. With that, the fireplace already died down and the dark of the night claimed the room and sleep befell them.

(Lemon Scene End)

Morning soon broke over the horizon of the mountain range and even illuminated the lake, this caused the handsome blonde to wake up first. He noticed a sensational pressure on his body, he looked down and smiled to see Koyuki with a beautiful and content sleeping face. He rubbed his hands on her for a bit before he got up discreetly, Naruto had been thinking he usually gets laid 24/7, but with Koyuki it felt different, it felt special, he would definitely see where this would go.

After a while, Koyuki would slowly wake up, she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and when she took notice, Naruto was gone. She was looking around for a bit to know what happened, she was worried for a moment that she'll just be a number in a black book. but then she heard a knock on the door, it then opens and Naruto himself walks in with some breakfast made. She was surprised for a bit, he smiles and says "I figure you'd be hungry after last night so i had this whipped up." He help a tray with Orange Juice, a banana, and a Waffle with sugar, whip cream, syrup and strawberries. Koyuki was hungry after everything last night, so she started to eat a bit, she asked him "You know how to cook? Naruto chuckled a bit and responded "Since I'm super rich an all, you probably think that I have a cook for me, but I can do almost anything they can."

Koyuki smiled and so did Naruto, they then shared a deep kiss, it was a messy one with all the food in her mouth. This however became very erotic as moans passed through their mouths, they then separated in laughter with messy mouths. Naruto wiped the messy from his mouth and said "I'll be right back, I just wish to check on the jet skis and my boat." As he left the room, Koyuki was smiling, in her head she finally made a decision, she went to pick up her phone and dialed a number and made a call, the phone picked up and said "Hello, may I help you?" She responded "Hi, I would like to hire a lawyer to take a divorce case against my husband please."

* * *

 **~ Please Review and Like if you enjoyed it.**

 **~ Thank you for Reading, this is just the first of many stories to come, and there will be more of the same story but with other series involved as well.**

 **~ I decided to do something new with my lemon scene and just remove the dialogue and let your imagination do the talking. Hahaha!**

 **~ Next on the list is Ino, portrayed as an Reporter/Journalist.**

 **~ If you have a story idea and a girl to be paired up with Naruto in this story, be sure to review it or PM me with a structured story idea, and how the girl is portrayed in the story.**

 **Ex.**

 *** Koyuki an Actress**

 *** Ino a Reporter/Journalist**

 *** Tayuya a disobedient maid**

 *** Shizune a secretary**

 **~ till next time!**


	2. Getting an Interview

**~ Hey guys, I'm back to bring you the next lemon story of "Anime Playboy: Naruto Version" with this time Ino Yamanaka as a Reporter/Journalist.**

 **~ Just a quick reminder to you all that this is a collection of lemon stories so there will be no straight plot/story arc. Srry!**

 **~ This story was made possible with the help of both fellow fanfic writers Tonlor and Raptorcloak! Pls read and like their stories!**

 **~ Now without further delay, please read and enjoy!**

* * *

Today is a beautiful day, on the road driving up through the majestic scenery of the country side in a red car was the beautiful blonde Ino Yamanaka. She was one of the best journalists in the business that she works for, she once made major articles in war zones, disaster areas and about political corruption. Now her boss named Sai had given her the task of getting an interview of one of the most famous and yet infamous billionaire tycoons in the world named Naruto Uzumaki. She was warned that he was rumored to be a master manipulator and a sex fiend, they could never get close to him or interview him until today. If she can get an dirty on him, any illegal business or anything scandalous, this will make history and make them rich.

Ino thought to herself "Well, such a task will not be easy so I would have to use more than just my social skills, I'll have to use my feminine charms." She said that with a grin with confidence in her skills and appearance. She continued to think "Though I am a little bit nervous as to what to expect from this guy, will he be some old guy or fat guy." She shook her head to rid herself of all the doubts and must stay strong.

She then spotted the Uzumaki residence, it was massive and luxurious in size and design, it was almost a mixture of Greek and modern architecture. She pulled right up at the gate and there was a speaker machine where one of Naruto's butler's Bob spoke "Hello, may I help you with something?" Ino replied "Yes, I am Ino Yamanaka, Naruto agreed to have an interview with me for an article?" After a moment Bob replied "Very well, come on in."

As the gates opened, she saws extremely sporty cars and a few old time collectible cars, she parked right by them and when she got out she took a moment to straighten out her clothing. She wore a black skirt that just goes passed her knees, black heels, a white button up blouse and a light but comfortable jacket. her hair was fashioned into a high pony-tail and accompanied with pink lipstick.

Then the butler Bob came out to greet her (he was your typical stereotypical cartoon butler), he point her to the main entrance to the house. When she was inside she was awestruck but the interior, it was covered with white marble, had chandeliers, Greek style columns, pottery and paintings. She also noticed the classic maids working around the rooms, cleaning the floors, dusting the shelves, etc. Bob then said "Would you mind waiting down in the living here for a moment, Master Uzumaki will be with you shortly." As he pointed to the couch, Ino did as he asked and sat down, but she is very persistent, as soon as Bob was gone and no one was noticing she went up to where Naruto was indicated by Bob.

She was stealthily looking for either Naruto or any clues that would make for a good scandal, however she heard some flesh slapping, moaning and gasping sounds coming from one of the rooms. As soon as she reached the room which was slightly open, she looked right through the crack and what she saw shocked her beyond belief.

(Lemon Scene)

What she saw was two people both covered in sweat were on a massive bed having sex with one another, the male partner was nude and on his knees but was rather talk and had a muscular physique with short, spiky, yellow hair. The female partner had lightly tan skin and long red hair and also appeared to be one of the maids but had a more skimpy uniform on her compared to the others, she had a short frilly skirt, frilly little hat and a tight corset like top. She was currently on her knees as well while she she was bending over with her hands tied up and her round rear was being pounded by the blonde's strong and powerful crotch. The blonde had one hand on her rear while the other was stretched over to her shoulder, holding her down. He grunted "So, Tayuya, how to you like your master's cock?" The red head named Tayuya shouted "Oh Fuck yes, you Bastard, give me more, punish this whore more! Master Naruto!"

That was when Ino realized that the handsome blonde stud was the infamous Nsruto Uzumaki. She couldn't believe her eyes as Naruto was pounding away at Tayuya's womanhood with his monstrous manhood. While Ino could have been recording this, she was helpless before the show being presented to here as she started blush and rubbing her legs together as she started to heat up with sight, sound and smell from the scene. The master and his maid continued to pound away at each other while Naruto spanks her from time to time which caused more bliss for her and saying more vulgar thinks to each other. Naruto then glances over at the door as if he knew the whole time Ino was there watching them.

Ino was surprised by both the fact that Naruto noticed her and that he didn't do anything about it and just kept pound away at Tayuya. He gave her a sultry smile, and even winked at her which caused her heart to skip a beat and made her sweat. After a little bit more, he even made a kissing gesture with his mouth at her, this showed that he wanted her and she can't stop it. Before she would lose herself she just moved away and went back downstairs in defeat while Naruto just grinned. And shortly afterword, he and Tayuya would climax together as he held her tightly. When Naruto finished blowing his load inside her and she finished squirting on ther bed they separated and he undid her binds. Naruto said "Now then, I hope that teaches you a lesson." Tayuya was just laying there in tiredness and post coital bliss and barely managed to say "You bet your steely ass I did dipshit!"

(Lemon Scene End)

Ino was just sitting down on the couch with her body and mind filled with shock, confusion, anxiety regret and surprisingly lust. It felt like all of her resolve just faded away and that his charms have out shined her's by a life time. She knew now that she now must not try to charm him but must try to resist his charm for her own safety. But then she felt a hand rest on her should she looked over see the shirtless god that was behind her, his sweat rippled through his muscular form and admitted intoxicating aroma.

Her strength continued to fail her as she moved away from him with her lightly sweating and blushing at the mere sight of him. Naruto chuckled a bit and then moved to sit right next to her causing her to be nervous and move away more in an attempt to put distance between him and her. Naruto starts off with "Hello, so you must be Ino Yamanaka huh? Heard a lot of good things about you." Ino replied "Yes Mr. Uzumaki, I have come to-" she was cut off for a moment with Naruto saying "Please, Mr. Uzumaki was my father, call me Naruto." Ino responded "Like I was saying, I have come to ask questions for my editorial, it is an...honor to finally meet you." Her voice crackles up from the mere sight of him, Naruto chuckles some more while he signals one of his maids to bring him his sports drink to recharge his electrolytes, especially after his 'session' with Tayuya.

Ino only continued to blush at the way he flexes his muscles, she then started to ask "So, Naruto, you have all the money in the world, what do you spend it on?" Naruto finished drinking and responded "Well, I have made my fortune through many endeavors so I believe that I should spend it through many means as well." Ino was a little bit annoyed by the vague answer so she went to the next one "Well, you have one of the highest grossing businesses on the planet, how is it do you get such profiteering?" Naruto so casually answered "Well, I might hold a presentation one day to explain my success to people and students in the financial degrees." Ino continued to be annoyed by his continuing vague answers but couldn't stomach up to ask him to take this seriously.

But then her concentration begins to slip off topic as she stared at his magnificent jeans that tightened around his lower muscular body and the bulge in his crotch area. She asked while in a daze "Do um, h-how do you socialize with others, is it a status kind of thing with appearance?" Naruto smiled a bit and stud up for a moment to say "Well, when you live in a high class society you have to look the part, normally I eat right, work out and such, but mostly I do crunches and pelvic thrusts to keep my six pack revving." He was displaying his flexing and crunching to show off it magnificent six pack, Ino was just hypnotized by the scene, it was like you can grind meat on those. She continued to ask while her voice crackles "D-do you, have any relationships what so ever, friends, acquaintances, such?" Naruto grinned and replied "Well, would you like to find out?" He got closer to Ino as her heart raced with lust and anxiety.

But she then backed away and shouted "N-no sir, I couldn't, I shouldn't even be like this or acting this way, not because you are God right hot as f-" she cut herself off a bit too late and Naruto replied "Well, acting a bit like Lois Lane?" Ino just shouted in embarrassment then Naruto chuckled and tried to calm her down and said "Hey, hey I'm just kidding, look, why don't you comeback tomorrow, I am having a pool party and it will help you loosen up a bit." Ino still flustered and blushing said "Well, don't be surprised if I don't show up!" She then barged out without so much as a "Good Day." Naruto smiled as she drove away, then his butler showed up to say "Sir, I'm afraid to tell you that Tayuya is acting up again." Naruto smiled with anger in him and pulled out a rope and walks out of the room saying "Oh Tayuyaaaa?"

(Next Day, Naruto's Pool)

It was a bright, beautiful and warm day, at the back of Naruto's house, Naruto held a big party with hundreds of his guests in their bathing suits, dancing, drinking and swimming in his humongous and fancy pool that covered a large portion of his backyard. Many of the guys ranged from slim model dudes to very muscular jocks wearing swimsuit trunks and speedos, Naruto wore a red and black swimsuit. While the ladies were ranged from petit girls to filled out voluptuous gals, they wore either one pieces or two piece bikinis. It was definitely a lively party on a day like today.

That was when the next car pulled up past the gates and into the large driveway with the rest of the guests cars. That car belonged to Ino Yamanaka, she had actually returned despite what she said. This made her angry and embarrassed that her constitution was so weak that she was drawn back to the man.

She got out of her car and faced the pool entrance to go join the party, though she looked nervous and shy. She wore pink short sweat shorts and a blue sweatshirt with white strings and sexy beach flip flops. All she thought was "Yelp, here I go."

She entered the pool area, and she could definitely feel many eyes on her, guys were checking out her out with her sexy legs while some girls were sending scornful gazes at her for being too popular with their guys. All Ino could do was just continuing to walk through the crowd to find Naruto and get her story underway before she loses her nerve. After a while of searching and being the eye candy to guys, she spotted him on the other side of the pool. He was just sitting on the lounge sipping his drink, talking to some guys and had his arms around a woman's legs while she chuckled.

Ino just got so furious with how he could just be so casual around women and seducing them. She lost her shyness there and decided to play his game and right where she was standing, she started to strip down, first was her short sweat shorts, this gave guys behind her full view of her rear, then slipped her sweater over her head and off her. This revealed her bathing suit which was a purple, sexy pretzel style suit, that had two straps cross each other to cover her big bosom and let her slim and smooth belly show while her straps merged to cover her nether region.

All the guys around whistled like wolves attracted to meat, the girls even more envious than before. Ino walked over sexy like to the edge of the pool, took a ready position and just dove right into it. This drew Naruto's attention to the pool when he heard it, but that was when Ino rose up from the water with head flinging her wet hair back and stared at him with a sultry expression. Naruto was dumbfounded that was this the same girl from the other day, as Ino began to walk out of the water swaying her hips side to side prompting herself for him. Water was running down her almost perfect form, starting from her damp and wet hair to her flawless neck, down her ample bosom, pass her flat belly, to her nether region and dripped down there.

Ino started say "Hello Naruto." Naruto replied "H-Hey Ino. How are you?" Ino replied back "I'm fine, I believe that we were to continue our interview?" Naruto then shot up and said "Ah yes, why don't we discuss this some where just the two of us?" Ino said "S-Sure!" She was relieved because she wasn't exactly in her comfort zone. Naruto motioned Ino to follow him, she was a bit confused for a moment and just went with it. She went to grab her stuff as they then went to an upper level section of the pool, as they climbed up, they saw that it had a hot tub. Ino was a bit confused, so she asked "Um, Naruto, what is this?" Naruto smiled and said "I had a thing for modern slash Greek architect design with a touch of mythos theme to it, this is what I would like to call "Mount Olympus!" Ino was like "Eh!?" Naruto chuckled and said "This is where we will have our interview."

They both entered the hot tub while Ino was still uneasy, but was lustful seeing Naruto in just his bathing suit and revealing his muscular form once more. She asked "Why are we doing this here and not in some private room?" Naruto replied "Oh come on, this way we can still be close to the party!" Ino once again became annoyed by his carefree nature, yet it is overshadowed by all of her hotness for the hot blonde playboy just sitting on the other side of the hot tub. This was it, she can no longer muster the strength to be professional anymore around him and was just ogling him like a horny schoolgirl.

Then all of a sudden, she was snapped out of her trance when she heard some guy shout "Alright everyone, let's get the real party started!" And then everyone cheered, as Ino turned around she became shocked and flustered when she saw everyone around and in the pool area started to pair up then started to make out, removing their swimware and started having sexy with one another in a large orgy. All of the cheering, laughter and party noises now turned to noises of moaning, grunting, gasping and other pleasure sounds.

Ino couldn't believe this, as if her hormones weren't stirred up enough already now this happens, she was now overflowing with pent up lust. Naruto then walked up beside her with one arm around her shoulder and said "Wow, they already got started without us huh? Well I don't suppose we should join in huh?" But after a moment of silence and shaking from her, she couldn't take it anymore and just jumped Naruto, wrapping her arms around his neck and smashed her lips against his in a fiery kiss. Then Naruto thought to himself "Perfect."

(Lemon Scene 2)

Naruto and Ino deepened their kiss by opening their mouths to have their tongues touch and danced around each other. Ino loved the feeling of his tongue touching hers, this tongue battle lasted for a while as her arms remained around his neck while Naruto's arms wrapped around her waist. After a while tongue play, Naruto gained dominance as he pushed his tongue inside her mouth wiggled around in there for a bit. He enjoyed getting a good taste of the saliva inside her mouth, Ino also got a good taste of his saliva as well.

His arms rubbed up and down her back and just right above where her plump ass is and swiped his fingers under her swimsuit fabric. Ino's arms started to move as well from his neck down towards his well built back and his muscular covered shoulder blades. They have gone at it with their kissing and groping, especially when their bodies were pressed up against each other. Naruto couldn't take it anymore as he lifted her up by he sexy legs which surprised Ino for a moment as he set her down on the edge of the tub. They both smiled for a moment and then Naruto took her as she is now with his Hercule pelvis in between her legs as he worked on removing her suit. He started with the top part and let her impressive bosom spring free, she blushed for a moment as Naruto gazed at them and then proceeded to massage and suck on them. Ino was moaning and bent her head back in pleasure as she grabbed his head and combed her fingers through his hair.

She then took the initiative to move her arms down towards where the rim of his swim trunks are and started to remove them. When she looked down, she was greeted with the glorious sight of the his long and semi-hard member pressed up against her crotch area. Her senses are being distorted with lust on her mind as Naruto continued to suckle and massage her bosom.

Naruto then did the same thing that Ino did to him and then moved his hands down towards the last portion of her swimsuit that covered her nether region. She lifted her legs up together high up so that Naruto can get her swimsuit off, when he did that he fling it into the water. They both were now completely naked before each other with Naruto looking down at her with both of them smiling. Then Ino motioned to move down onto her knees in the tub so that his manhood was right in front of her face.

She flustered with knowing that very soon, this meaty pole was going to take her virginity away. She had tried to keep her innocence in tacked for as long as possible if she ever found the right man for her. But now however, she finds herself in a bit of a conundrum between choosing a good life or a pleasure filled life. She chose the latter knowing that she could never feel this good again if she turned him down. Ino then raised her hands up to grab hold of his massive sausage, it was thick so that her hands can't fully grasp it, tough so that it wouldn't bend or plushy, but enough softness to get a good feel of it. She could feel it pulse in her hands as she started to rub up and down on it as it grew to full stiffness.

Ino was hypnotize by it, she licked her lips as she prepares to use her mouth for the blowjob. She first used her tongue to lube up the tip which caused Naruto to flinch a bit, and then she put her lips around the manhood. Once she got used to the taste of the penis, she plunged down all the way to the base as Naruto groans in excitement. He then places his hands on her head undoing the knot that held her hair in a ponytail and just hold onto it to steady her. She then started to bobble her head back and force in a piston matter with a good rhythm. Naruto couldn't believe how good she was compared to his previous partners in the past, especially with her boobs pressed against his legs.

Her hands found their way towards hot blonde's buns of steel and grabbed hold of them to make sure he enjoys some groping as well. She enjoyed bobbing her head to soon get her reward for all of her hard work at pleasing him. After a while of intense sucking and blowing of his member, Naruto was close to cumming, as drew closer he tried to tell Ino but she just kept sucking away. After one more plunge of Ino's mouth, she received his loads of essence into her belly. After a while, she had swallowed most of his spunk while some managed to slip out by her lip sides. She pulled away so that she could finish gulping down the last bit of his essence while smiling.

She was then lifted up by the rejuvenated Naruto in surprise as they were standing before each other with their bodies clashed together. They held onto each other as Naruto lifted one of her legs and positioned his raging member against her virgin womanhood. She was nervous for a moment before he managed to get his tip at the vaginal entrance until he pushed all the way up and broke her barrier. This caused her arch her head up up and shouted in bliss that managed to drown out all the other sexual noises from the party guests. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue sticking out, she holds onto Naruto tightly while he did the same.

After adjusting to the massive size of Naruto and the tightness of Ino, both of them started to thrust with each other. While Naruto hooked his arm around her leg, he had one hand squeezing her bubble butt. This last for a while, Ino begged him to keep going, rougher and faster which he complied. Naruto took his hand off her butt and hooked it around her other leg and hoisted her up with her legs on either side of him. Ino knew that this would definitely expose her to other people, but she realized that she doesn't care as long as she was feeling good. A bunch of guys and girls looked up at the couple on top of the pool while they were pounding. They were whistling and cheering for the couple that they were doing awesome and to keep going.

A few guys were ogling at Ino's behind and decided to climb up to join them, as they got close, Naruto glared at them to get the f*** away, that she belongs to him. They backed away in compliance, Naruto then returned to Ino's attention and gave her a wet kiss. Their kiss was deep as her bosom was grinding up against his muscular pecks and she was bouncing with all her weight supported by only his member.

She couldn't take much more and then she ended up prematurely climaxing before him. She was shaking as her vaginal walls tighten up around his member which he endured until she loosen up. After a bit of heavy breathing, they looked into each other's eyes and agreed to change positions. He then moved her over by the tiled ledge of the hot tub and laid her down and got on top of her. He re-entered her which made her blissfully shout again, her hands and legs hooked behind him as he thrusts into her with powerful force. She started to tear up in joy and wished for this to never stop and be like this forever.

Naruto had his head resting beside her's when he thrusted away into her, he then moved it in front of her face and then kissed her. After a while she ended up climaxing again before him, she couldn't believe his endurance. Naruto then chuckled before he brought Ino on top of him so she can ride him cowgirl style. Ino definitely rode him alright as she thrusted her hips back and forth, up and down, and side to side with her hands on his chest and his hands on her rump. Ino let all sense of control leave her as she just moved with the scull flow and Naruto squeezed and spanked her rear.

After a while of intense thrusting, Naruto finally was at his limit, he asked her if she wants to pull out but she refused, she wanted to carry his essence in her. Naruto liked this side of her and chuckled in victory at claiming her for himself. After a bit of hard thrusting, Naruto moved his hips up and pulled her down as deep as possible to climax as deep as possible. Ino gaged in joy, feeling his warm essence enter her sacred place, this lasted for a while.

After he was finished, Ino hugged him for a bit and then they wanted to continue some more. For the next while they tried new positions, such as reverse standing position, waterfall position, hot seat position, wheel barrel position, spooning position and then the doggy position with Ino on her knees and bend over on the tile ledge with Naruto behind her railing her from behind. She doesn't know why but she likes this position even more, she loved being dominated by him with his hands all over her body, mostly on her buns.

They would soon climax with each other after a while of intense pounding, and with the heating sun helped to make them sweat more. And finally after a few more thrusts, Ino squirted her juices around his member while his member unleashed a vast turret of semen into her. This lasted for a while as they stood completely still and catching their breath and enjoying the moment.

When he was finished, Naruto pulled out and looked down to admire the view of her quivering butthole. Ino just shook her rump at him, he looked at her as she was practically begging for him in there. Naruto then went for one more round as he placed his member at the entrance of her rear end. Slowly but forcefully, he moved his manhood all the way in there and caused Ino to grit her teeth in intense sensation. This caused her eyes to go white and tongue to stick out, after a while Naruto felt her loosen up and then proceeded to start humping into her backdoor.

As Naruto just took the lead with her, Ino just couldn't think anymore and became pudding in her lover's care. His hands still on her butt cheeks, massaging, pinching and spanking her which proved to be of no use, she was lost in the euphoria. Not that Naruto could blame her, he was close to his release after a while of thrusting into her tight anal hole. After a while, he climaxed but inside her anus, he assumed that she wouldn't mind filling her up back there. And the way she turned to look at him' he was correct, she hugged him and kissed him again. They then agreed to continue on, this would be one long party for both of them.

(Lemon Scene 2 End)

It was currently dusk outside yet it was still cool out, everything had gone quiet, Ino was currently unconscious in the hot tub curled up next to a sleeping Naruto, both of whom are still naked and sweating and her body was sore especially in both her lower holes. She then heard her phone vibrate which caused her to slightly wake up then she swam over to check it. It was a text message from he boss Sai, in fact she had been receiving messages for hours now. She really had lost track of time when having fun with Naruto, he was asking "Hello Ino, just trying to reach you again, have you gotten anything dirty on Naruto that we may use for the papers?" Ino then froze for a moment and was thinking, if she tells him about the orgy, this may ruin him and she may never see him again. It was a choice to difficult for her to make, she looked over to Naruto's sleeping face and she smiled. She then typed back to Sai "No, I have nothing on Naruto, but I will try again to get something." And then she hit send, when she was putting her phone away, she felt strong muscular arms wrap around her naked form. She turned her head to see Naruto and said "Thanks for that." Ino turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and replied "You're welcome." They then shared a kiss and Naruto replied "Well then, should I give you some more dirty stuff?" Ino bit her lip and then nodded as Naruto lifted her up and started to go at it again while everyone else around the pool are unconscious and covered in sexual fluids.

* * *

 **~ I hope you like my story, again thank Raptorcloak and Tonlor for their contributions!**

 **~ For my next story, I am looking for something business them wise. So I will be going with either these three.**

 *** Yugao as a Federal Agent.**

 *** Madui as Raikage's secretary.**

 *** Shizune as Naruto's secretary.**

 **~ Please look forward to the next story! Like and follow for more!**


	3. My Precious Secretary

**~ Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter of Anime Playboy: Naruto Version, and this time, it is Shizune as Naruto's Secretary!**

 **~ I want to thank Tonlor again with his diligent contributions to make this story possible!**

 **~ Again, Rated M for mature content, language and lemon, unsuitable for minors**

 **~ Disclaimer; I own none of Naruto, all rights go to Kishimoto.**

* * *

It was the moment of dawn, the morning sky began to illuminate the sky in a crimson color while still dark out. It would definitely make for a romantic setting in a story novel if ever one was written one day. However on a day like today, such romance would have to wait as it was an important business day for a certain blonde billionaire playboy. He had a very eventful day yesterday with a big party and later had a bit of intimate companionship with a few female friends. Right now though, it was possibly the worst time to party when a huge business deal is presented before him. Thankfully, Shizune, Naruto's secretary and a member of his inner circle was always professional and there for him.

 **(Naruto's Mansion)**

Shizune arrived shortly at his house in the limo in order to pick up Naruto and to get him to work. She wore her usual business work outfit which was a blackish skirt and jacket, and under it is a white blouse, accompanied with black high heels. She was greeted by his butler Bob, Bob said "Greetings Miss Shizune." Shizune replied "Hello Mr. Bob!" He then said "If you would like, Master Naruto is upstairs if you wish to get him." Shizune replied "Thank you very much." She went up stairs to Naruto's bedroom to get him, she then knocked on the door and said "Mr. Uzumaki, are you up? We have to go soon!" With no response, she went inside to find the room was still dark and the floor was littered with clothes. What she found next at the bed made her really blush at the sight.

She saw that the bed was in disarray with four naked sweaty bodies on the bed covered in sexual fluids, either all over their bodies or concentrated at certain areas. Naruto was in the center, his maid Tayuya on far right side while still tied up with her arms behind her back and a ball gag, the journalist Ino Yamanaka on the left side, unbound and sleeping peacefully, and back at Naruto's right was another of his maids Kin who had the same treatment as Tayuya.

Shizune was nervous but managed to keep her composure, although it slowly diminished as she smelled the pheromones in the air. She tried to speak but her voice crackles from her nervousness, she started with "M-Mr. Uzumaki, Time to get up." Then all of a sudden a bell rang, Shizune was startled for a moment and turned to see the butler Bob by the door and he said "Master Naruto would much rather be woken up in this manner." As she turned around she noticed that Naruto was starting to get up and open his eyes. He say "Oh Man, what time is it?" Bob replies "Time to get up Sir." Naruto nodded his head and then confirmed that he saw Shizune standing there, he says "Oh hey Shizune, how are you doing?" Shizune managed to say "How am I doing? I am here to make sure you get ready for our meeting today!" Naruto replied "Oh yeah right." Shizune accidentally examined his perfect naked body, Naruto continued to say "Let me just wash up and get dressed."

As he moved to the bathroom, he noticed his girls waking up, Ino managed to say "Naruto?" While Tayuya and Kin could only moan because of their ball gags. Naruto smiled and asked Bob "Hey Bob, as I'm getting ready, could you get Ino some breakfast, and see that Tayuya does bathroom duty and put Kin in the punishment room?" Bob replies "Yes sir." Tayuya groans angrily while Kin groans in disappointment, Naruto replied angrily "you know what you girls did and you would own up to it, especially you Kin!" Kin looked nervous. Ino replied happily "Thank you." Naruto replied "No problem, see you next time."

 **(Limo)**

After getting ready, Naruto and Shizune were in the limo driven to the office, while they were in their they were talking about some work and their meeting today. Shizune said "So, Miss Hyuga and her associates are to arrive around noon and to talk about merging our businesses together." Naruto was in his usual business suit, pants, shirt and tie, he replied "Ok, I heard that Hinata's business was the closest business that rivaled that of ours, this deal may benefit all of us." Shizune had been thinking back at Naruto's bedroom for a moment and asked "Mr. Uzumaki, I know you have your way with women, what ever happened to Miss Koyuki?" Naruto replied "She doesn't really mind that I have other women in my life but she much prefers that we go one on one. Also, she had been busy with filing divorce papers with her husband, seems he can't satisfy or take care of her anymore, unlike moi!" He ended with a chuckle at the end. Shizune was shocked and asked "D-Did you two get marr-!" Naruto cut her off by saying "No, we didn't get married, but she definitely wants satisfaction." Shizune internally was relieved but shortly was surprised by what she was thinking, while Naruto chuckled.

 **(Uzumaki Enterprise Building, Naruto's Office)**

Shikamaru was also part of the reviewing of their business proposal with Naruto and Shizune. He says "So Mr. Uzumaki, What we should do to make the business deal favorable for both parties?" Naruto was thinking for a moment before answering "We should make sure that what ever e propose that is would be beneficial to both sides, but make sure that we have some better advantage that they would not be aware of." Shikamaru replies "Very well sir, I will develop something before they arrive, I will be right back." Naruto said "Ok, me and Shizune will be here continuing to work." Shikamaru then left the room.

Shizune then asks "Do you really believe that we can secretly get more out of this than the Hyuga Corporation?" Naruto replied "It's just like Penny Sheets in stock exchange businesses, because of profiting shares they sell, they get 50% of the commission, however they are low profiting so they don't make much. There is one man though that managed to sell $10,000 worth of stocks and made $5,000 commission." Shizune was in awestruck by the accomplishments, Naruto nodded to confirm that.

He then asked "Hey, could you come over to my desk and look over this section of the paper for the proposal?" Shizune complied and looked down with Naruto next to her and she said "So, what I understand here is tha-" she was cut off when she felt a strong yet soft hand groping her round and firm rear.

She was blushing and gasping for a moment and blushed from the feeling, she looked over to see a smiling Naruto. She tried to say "M-Mister Uzumaki, P-Please stop this, we can't!" Naruto replied softly "That is not what your body is saying. You are practically enjoying it." She was just shivering as Naruto reached his other arm around her body and started to grope her breast as well. Shizune was just gasping and moaning from the feeling, she was not only feeling embarrassment, but fear as well if someone might come in. She tried her best to ward off his groping with her hands, but she was also feeling a bit of excitement in the messing around. Although she keeps saying "Please, stop!" In her head and heart she screams "Please, more!"

It's funny for Naruto, this whole time, she was acting like a professional and strict, yet he never noticed that she has a bit of a nympho side to her. That is what he likes about her, he starts to lick her neck as well as Shizune tilted her neck, exposing it for him without any real resistance. She began to sweat fro anticipation as Naruto started to move his hand off her butt and to the skirt as he starts to hike it up. As Shizune looked at Naruto's face, they stared into each other's eyes and then slowly drew their lips together. As soon as they were about to touch, they heard a sudden knock on the door and it was Shikamaru calling out saying the "Hyuga Corp. Representatives will be arriving soon." As Shizune panicked a little bit, Naruto was calm and collected and said "Very well, I will be in the board room soon." As Shizune struggled to compose herself, Naruto went up behind her and whispered in her ear "We'll continue this later." And all Shizune could do was blush as her heart beat rapidly.

 **(Uzumaki Enterprise Boardroom)**

It was finally time for the meeting to get underway with Naruto and Shizune representing their business while Hinata Hyuga and Ko Hyuga representing theirs. Naruto began the meeting with "My, my, I heard that the president of the Hyuga was like a princess, but seeing you here now, the rumors don't do you justice." Hinata only blushed, while Shizune pouted in response, Ko responded "Mister Uzumaki, we came here to do business, not to trade dishonorable remarks!" Naruto said "Ok, ok, now let us begin."

After a while, they work with information regarding her company's recent loss in profits from their sales. Naruto proposed a limited time loan in money and assets to help keep their company moving for a while, and by the time they have to pay up, they would have gained interest in return. But little did they know that Naruto would be getting more out of this by agreeing to this deal, Naruto's workers can gain access to Hinata's working stations too as a form of co-oping.

After a few hours of intense discussion, and with Naruto's "persuasion", Hinata came to an understanding and agreed to their terms. As they were leaving, Naruto and Hinata were talking, Naruto started with "Wow, that is very straining even by business standards." Hinata said "Well, we have to do what is necessary to keep my family's legacy alive." Naruto smiled and said "I know what you mean, I would do what is necessary to protect my family's legacy too, that is why I would be willing to help out as much as possible." Hinata smiled as well and responded "Thank you, say, would you like to find a time to have lunch? Not for business but for social?" Naruto replied "Certainly, I'll contact you when I have am free." And with that, Naruto and Hinata shook hands and then parted ways on good terms.

 **(Uzumaki Enterprise, Naruto's Office)**

It was currently dusk outside, majority of the employees in the building have left the building to go home, the only ones still around are Shizune and Naruto. Shizune was walking through the office spaces and checking each boxes, she then moved to Naruto's office. Shizune knocked on the door, Naruto replied "Come in!" She opened the door to see Naruto holding a champagne bottle. She asked "Mister Uzumaki, why do you have that?" Naruto replied "Just thought that we could celebrate at a job well done." Shizune paused for a moment and Naruto insisted "Come on, just have fun once in a while." Then Shizune caved in from his charm and joined in to drinking champagne.

While it got dark out, they have had a few glasses while sitting down on the sofa, Shizune started to loosen up with each glass she drinks. Shizune says "I gotta say, you have a way with words that can sway people." Naruto chuckled and responded "Well, I learned that I must gain skills that will get me to were I am today, I have to make my parents proud." Shizune said "Oh, Mister Uzumaki, that's nonsense, your parents would be proud of you regardless, they love you either way, I even though they retired, they support you still." Naruto smiled at her and said "Thank you."

And then he brought his hand to her thigh, Shizune was getting nervous and shivering from the touch. Shizune tried to intervene and said 'Please Mister Uzuma-" she was cut off with a fierce and passionate kiss, after a while, Naruto pulled back and said "Call me Naruto, and I want to thank you, you and your family have been such a big help to my family, you even knew my parents before I was born while your parents worked for them." Shizune started to tear up and then suddenly embraced him and said "Thank you Naruto, even if we are of different age, I have always loved you!" She just couldn't take this anymore and wanted him. Naruto embraced her back, after a while they pulled away and stared passionately in each other's eyes and then shared another deep and passionate kiss.

 **(Lemon Scene)**

As they kissed, their bodies drew closure to each other as they touched each other and rubbed each other with great attention. Their tongues wrestled around mixing their saliva with each other, this caused their euphorias to rise. Shizune was just holding onto Naruto's back, keeping him close to her while Naruto has his hand on her thigh and the other on her breast through the clothing. She kept on moaning and gasping through the kiss as Naruto got more bolder as he starts to move his hand to the buttons of her jacket. He started to unbutton her jacket, then her blouse slowly to keep the moment hot and thrilling.

With her jacket and blouse removed, all she had on her top is her plain white lace bra covering her medium size breasts that would make her feel simple. Shizune felt like Naruto would not find this kind of bra however she would be proven wrong with the attention Naruto was giving her with his hands on her bosom and his face nuzzling in her ample valley. Shizune shot her eyes closed and blushed and moans from his clinging affection while also putting her hands on his head and tangling her fingers in his blonde hair locks. After a while touching and motor-boating, Naruto un-snapped the clip on the back of her bra causing her to remove it. Naruto appreciated the cute and supple sight of her breasts that were on full display while holding on to her. He then lowered Shizune until her back was resting on the couch and she was given the stripping show with Naruto starting to remove his suit and then shirt. Shizune blushed and drooled at the sight and noticed as Naruto gently grabbed her arms and moved them to his rock hard body, starting with his abs then to his pecs. It was so magnificent to work her hands up and down them like appreciating a sculpture, rubbing and squeezing.

Naruto was smiling and then lowered himself down to give her another deep kiss as his hands were massaging his breasts and then rubbed her slim body. They were at this for some time as both of them didn't want to stop, Naruto then separated his lips from her's and then moved down to her pretty pink nipples. He started to suckle on them which caused Shizune to flinch and gasp in pure sensitive ecstasy. She could only rub his perfectly sculpted body and even rub his back as well. He changed from nipple to nipple, getting a good licking, sucking and biting out of them while using his hand to pinch, rub and twist her other nipple. She flinched more and more uncontrollably as his activity continued, and then he brought both nipples together and put them both in his mouth.

While he was licking away at the beautifully handled flesh hills, he sank one of his hands down past her smooth belly and to the brim of her skirt. Shizune couldn't believe that this was happening as she looked down to see that his hands were now just a short distance away from reaching her womanhood. And with one swift movement, he slipped his hand under her skirt and panties to reach her feminine area. She arched her back as his fingers entered her folds, he did a little scissor motion with the insides to get her all worked up. And it worked well as Shizune gripped hard on the couch fabric and even clawed a little bit on his back. Surprisingly the pain actually fueled the desire in his system as he pushed his fingers more into her. After a while of working her nether region, Naruto had managed to make her climax, her juices wets her panties and skirt and his hand. He brings his hand up to lick it clean and compliments her being tasty which made her blush madly in embarrassment.

He then chuckles and moved down to remove both her skirt and panties at the same time in one fell swoop and discard them. As he proceeded to move down on her, she moved herself up so her back was against the back part of the couch. He began to lick at her folds to get more of her tasty love juices and to make her feel good once more. Shizune's body seized up from the sensitivity and her legs and feet went to his back and rubbed up and down on it. While that was happening, her hands were firmly grasping his blonde hair and was pushing him as deep as possible so he can get in there. It definitely has great effect on her as his tongue reached most of her inner tunnel get as much fluids as possible. This proved too much for her and had no choice but let go and climax onto his tongue and into his mouth. She released large amount of fluids to his tongue and gulped it down with great pleasure.

After coming down from her orgasmic high, Naruto moved his head from her nether region and stood straight up. Shizune looked over to him to see his strong stature and was all a bluster, she moved over and decided to return the favor. She started by undoing his bell and unzipping his pants to bring them down release the massive beast within. There presented at full mast was his long and thick manhood and at the base was a tuff of blonde pubic hair and two healthy testicles below. Shizune was hypnotized by the powerful sight before her, all she could do was bring right now was bring both of her hands to his member. She firmly grasped it yet it was too big to clamp it down all the way, she began to stroke it which caused Naruto to feel pleasure.

She continued to stroke his member with great vigor and attention which caused the strong penis to become sturdier than before. She then moved one of her hands down to his manly nuts and started to caress them in her hand carefully. His caused Naruto to shiver in extreme sensitivity and was amazed at how good Shizune was with her hands. After a while of hand works by the lovely secretary, she then decided to get a good taste of his rod in her mouth. She opened her mouth as big as she could and stuck out her tongue and twirled it around the tip of his manhood. Naruto was breathing heavily as Shizune made progress in pleasing him as she soon went to the next phase. She then brought her lips to the tip of his manhood and then in one swift movement, plunged as deep as she could. The massive member managed to reach all the way to the back of her throat which she gaged a bit. This caused her to tear up a bit and drool a lot, after a while, Shizune got used to the feeling and then started to bobble her head.

She loved the salty taste of his prick, the sensation was like nothing she ever felt before. She sucked away while she continued to fiddle with his ball sack to make it better for Naruto. He couldn't take it much longer as Shizune was working her so hard that he was bound to explode in excitement. He notified her that he was about to climax but she didn't want to miss the opportunity to drink his essence. And after a few more hard thrusts she would get her wish as Naruto finally let himself go and emptied himself into her. She was simply frozen still as his spunk shot right down her throat and straight down to her stomach. She soon got used to it and started to swallow as his member started to retreat so she doesn't lose a single drop. After a full minute, Naruto finished shooting and exit her mouth, not before she got one last mouthful and then swallowed.

She was just laying there on the couch in a trance after getting the meal of her life and Naruto was trying to compose himself. When they finally regained their senses, they looked at each other with sultry smiles and were prepared for the next stage. Naruto leaned down to capture her lips once more, he then moved her down to her back on the couch. While they continued to kiss and embrace each other, Naruto moved his hands down to spread her legs apart. Shizune thought to herself that this was actually happening and that she would lose her virginity to her young crush. As Naruto pushed his member's tip against her entrance and with one swift movement, he plunged himself past her barrier and to her womb. She was was crashing through wave after wave of intense feelings that her body froze up.

Naruto wasn't moving as well because she wants to get used to the feeling and to be his woman, and being his woman is no easy task. Shizune then looked at Naruto with a happy expression on her face and He smiled as well in confirmation to begin moving in and out of her tight womanhood. The thrusting started out slow and steady, but with time it slowly built up to be fast and rapid. His thrusts were so powerful that Shizune's perky breasts bounced and jiggled in their natural glory. Naruto leaned down to hold onto Shizune tightly as she did the same as they did the natural missionary position. She was definitely happy at this moment, and she didn't care if Naruto would just choose only her or not, just being with him was enough. After a while, both of them were close to their respective climaxes, Naruto then alerted her to his climax. In response she locked her legs around his hips to keep him inside her at all times and wanted him to release into her. He complied and continued his strong thrusting for a few more times before he finally unleashed his turrets of semen into her. Shizune just gasped at the top of her lungs as she felt her sacred room get filled with his essence. She climaxed at the same time as well and her vaginal walls coiled around his pulsing member. There was so much of it that it actually overflowed from were her entrance was and made a small puddle on the couch.

After a moment of enjoying the hot and blissful climax, both partners opened their eyes to stare at each other for a moment. They then gave each other a light kiss before Shizune started rotating her hips on his pelvis. Naruto took the hint and moved both of them so he was sitting down on the couch while Shizune was still straddled on his lap. Shizune was still connected to Naruto and so she started to lift her hips up and then brought them down. This time, she would do the work and give Naruto a rest for a while. Shizune's arms were placed on his shoulders while Naruto's hands were connected to her firm and tight rear. She liked the feeling a lot so bounce on his lap while he gets hands full of her buttocks. This continued for a while until both of them were going to climax with each other once again. Both Naruto and Shizune embraced each other tightly while kissing and then released their sexual fluids. This lasted another minute with Naruto climaxing into her again and Shizune climaxing around his member again.

Shizune was getting tired for her first time, Naruto was asking if she would like to stop for now. What she did in response was giving him a kiss and said she would like to go one more round. Naruto agreed and so they shifted positions on the couch again, this time, Naruto was on his side and Shizune was in her side as well wither her back facing his. With that said, they got closer, closing the gap between them and Naruto had his hand under her waist and the other lifting her leg so his member could get there. Shizune reach back to help guide his member to her entrance once more, and with patience and accuracy, he plunged into her. No matter how many times they do it, it feels absolutely good, she didn't need to wait as he just pounded away. This went on for a while as his member reached deeper into her like this, her vision was also getting blurry. Shizune knew she wouldn't go another round with something this awesome and had to make this one count. She turned her head back and reached her arm back to grab Naruto's blonde locks and they locked lips once more. Their tongues were really working each other while their genitals were making magic with each other. This went on for a while until they were close to their final climaxes and didn't even warn each other this time knowing what they want. After a series of rapid thrusts, both of them came at the same time,Shizune felt like there was no more room in her womb while Naruto's member couldn't be anymore wet.

 **(Lemon Scene End)**

Both lovers, naked, sweating and blissful laid together on the couch with Shizune's back against his muscular chest and her rear pressed against his crotch with some of their clothes they used as blankets. Shizune hummed in happiness and said "So Naruto, I know that you are going to have more girls in the future, but I just wanted you to notice me as well." Naruto smiled and then gave her a peck on the lips while caressing her form, he responded "Shizune, if you ever need more attention, you can always come to me and I will give it to you." Shizune smiled and teared up, they then got some rest on the couch holding each other tightly before leaving to go home.

* * *

 **~ Thank you for reading, like and review!**

 **~ Stay tuned for next time with either Temari or Karui!**

 **~ Till Next Time!**


	4. My Partner's Assistant

**~ Hey Guys, I'm back with another chapter of "Anime Playboy: Naruto Version", this time with Temari as Shikamaru's assistant.**

 **~ Thank Tonlor again for his contribution.**

 **~ Again Rated M**

 **~ Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.**

 **~ Enjoy**

* * *

Today would be like any other day in the office at work, constant chattering, computer typing, paper filing, etc.. Uzumaki Enterprise is considered one of the largest and most powerful businesses on the entire planet. It has profound influences and over-sighting over different areas and global structures such as societies, politics, economic, charity, other businesses, even religions, and that is just the tip of the iceberg. From the multiple tasks it undergoes, manufacturing, trading, selling, buying, etc. it has grossed the largest income over any other businesses in the world. However, it is not the money or statues that makes it so powerful, it is the employees that work hard everyday. And the one that helps guides them all to success is the one and only, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, corporate tycoon Naruto Uzumaki. Everyone in the world either wanted to glorify or ruin the most powerful man in the world for their own purposes. Whenever someone works for Naruto, it is never a normal work day.

(Uzumaki Enterprise Building)

Naruto was busy with his usual work, and that would looking over job applications for people who are interested in working. Uzumaki Enterprise is the paradise of job employment, ever new graduates after college have been begging to be hired to pay off debts. Naruto knew that even with his vast working empire that he had limited space for so many people. Naruto had to take a break from the constant signing and documenting of the papers and needed to get his cup of coffee. When he got outside of his office, it was like rush hour of employees hard at work to get their works done. Naruto was smiling at how pleased to see his fellow employees help keep his work place at float.

When he went to the break room, he met with some of his fellow employees including his old time friend/mentor like figure Iruka Umino who was part of Naruto's inner circle too. They were talking for a bit with Iruka saying "Wow, it feels like only yesterday that we were just student and teacher huh?" Naruto replied "Yeah, but it was thanks to your teachings that I was able to make it were I am today." Iruka shook his head and said "No, it was your own natural talents and ambition that led to this point, I simply nurtured your skills." Naruto chuckled a bit and then Iruka did the same, he then asked "What about Jiraiya? He would have been more than willing to join." Naruto replied "Well, he said that he was fine and was doing well on his own selling novels, besides he taught me quite enough as it is." Iruka said "Ooooh." As he knew was he meant.

After a while, Naruto got his coffee and then was heading back to his office to continue his work. However he was stopped when his other inner circle member Shikamaru Nara called out to him and said "Mr. Uzumaki, I have completed those transactions with those stocks that you wanted." Naruto replied "Thanks, with that my net portfolio would do much better than before." But then their attention was grabbed by the tough yet sexy blonde assistant to Shikamaru Temari. She wore a bright purple suit with matching female pants and a light blouse underneath while she had her usual four pigtails hairstyle.

She says to them "Hello Mr. Uzumaki! Shikamaru, here is those documents that you wanted done by today." Shikamaru replies "I told you that I wanted them done by Monday." She says "Yeah, I know but I have a very tight schedule over this weekend." Shikamaru says "God, your always being like this!" Temari asks angrily "What do you mean by that!?" Shikamaru says "Being Annoying!" Naruto chuckled at their old and constant bickering which was common throughout the office. He would step back and would let them sort it out, he had always assumed that those two were going out and would not wish to bother them. Although if he had the opportunity, he would definitely get into her pants at the first opportunity presented before him.

(Later That Night)

It was pitch dark outside with only the lights of the city to illuminate the area Andy eh sounds of the streets to keep things away. Although those sounds are minimized while inside the work building and being up high away from the sound. Naruto was working late trying to finish up the last bits of the applications for jobs from other people. He swore that he was going to keel over and die if he has to see one more application form right in front of him. He then heard a knock on his door and he asked "Who is it?" The voice replied "It's me, Temari." Naruto chipper up and said "Oh, come on in!"

As she entered she was carrying a few documents towards Naruto's table, Naruto asked "What are those?" Temari placed the papers on his desk and said "These are some accounts documents after settling them." Naruto took them and said to her "Thanks, that's one less thing to worry about." He then asked "Is that why you are here so late?" Temari responded "Oh, Shikamaru had me take care of these and then hand them to you." Naruto said "Oh, sorry about that." Temari said "Hey, no problem, we're in the same boat after all." Both of them started to laugh in response to that. Naruto said "Oh man, sometimes I wish work would be less hard every now and then." Temari said "I wish I could have time to come to your parties once in a while." Naruto said "Why don't you? At this point, the business is basically on autopilot, the only reason I am even here at all is to make sure I can still manage things and get to know my employees." Temari smiled a bit and then responded while moving over to hot blonde stud "Sure thing."

Naruto backed up a bit while he was confused and ask "Wait, what are you doing?" Temari responded while putting her hands on his nice and firm suit while feeling his muscular chest "I want to know more about you too, by having you take me." In one swift movement she wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips against his. This shocked him for a moment before he managed to separate their lips and was able to said "But, what about you and Shikamaru? I had assumed that you two had like a thing or were going out?" Temari paused for a moment before she broke down in laughter and said "That's funny, no, me and Shikamaru never had that kind of thing before, it was all purely business." And with that, any reservations in Naruto's head eventually evaporated and just took her right there.

(Lemon Scene)

Naruto just smashed his lips back at her's and wrapped his arms around her waist while her arms are still around his neck. Their tongues did battle with one another and mixed their saliva together and tried to get to their respective partners mouths. Temari could tell from the way that he was a master expert at pleasing his lady in any way possible. Naruto then moved his moved his hands down to grab hold of her tight and strong butt, he squeezed it a bit and even spanked it. Temari just loved the feeling of being treated roughly like that, from where she's originally from, she learned to be tough. With that, Naruto and Temari separated their lips while gazing into each other's eyes and he pulled her over to his desk, he then swiped one hand across the desk to clear all the things on it. He then lifted Temari up by her thighs off the ground and sat her down on to the edge of the desk. They then worked to remove each other's clothes and they did so like a couple of savages. They just ripped, tore and snapped open their clothing and were able to reveal the master pieces that are their naked bodies.

Naruto's body is almost at the pinnacle of human male condition with muscles and perfect healthy hair and a handsome face. Even so, Temari's body was definitely something unique compared to other female bodies. While she had a model body of her own, she had some muscles on her as well, it was not ludicrous but was just the right amount to keep her sexy. Even her pigtails hair was down and made her even more cute with the shoulder length blonde hair.

Naruto then pushed her down onto her back on the desk while he just stood there between her legs with his raging manhood rubbing against her own strong womanhood. He was rubbing her body for a moment appreciating her strong yet supple physique. From her face, to her breasts, to her waist and tuned belly, and then to her thighs and legs. He then finally couldn't take it anymore and grabbed hold of his member and positioned himself right at her entrance and then plunged in as hard and fast as he could. He knew that she didn't want it slow and relaxing, she wanted it as fast and hard as possible. He right away started to just plow away into her, he managed to tickle her favorite spots every time and reach to her womb. This was so intense for Temari, she like every moment of it, despite being tough, she couldn't compensate for the sexual feeling. Naurto was just groping away at her body, even squeezing some parts of her while hovering over her. After a while, they were both about to climax, while Temari wanted his strong essence inside her so she locked her legs around his waist. After a few more thrusts, Temari climaxed first around his member, they sudden clamping of her insides caused him to ejaculated straight into her womb. This lasted for a full minute, and her womb was almost full from the first climax anyway.

They had no time for rest as Naruto then flipped her over as she was now bending over on his desk with her rear buns were pressed against his crouch. Naruto then quickly re-entered his member into her vagina which caused her to shake for it. He then thrusted hard and fast into her making sure he didn't disappoint her and to keep her excited. Temari wasn't disappointed one bit, while his member was raging inside her. His hands roamed her body, from her tight butt cheeks, to her back, all the way to her shoulders. She wanted him to dominate her, which is what he noticed and complied nonetheless. After a while, they were close to their next climaxes, this time however, Temari came more earlier than before. That didn't stop Naruto however as he thrusts right through her climax and continued his bombardment. After a while he came inside her again with equal force and equal quantity and quality as the first time.

With that done with, both of them did however take a small breath right before Naruto was staring down at her round and tight rear end. He pulled his member out of her womanhood for a moment before he spread her butt cheeks to reveal her puckered up butthole. He started to sandwich her rear with his still hard member, he rubbed up and down between the cheeks for a bit before Temari shook her rear, begging him to pound her there. He did so, as the tip got right up to her back door entrance, he just thrusted all the way with no holding back. Temari arched her back, gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes back for it was nothing she had ever experienced before in her life. She even climaxed from him just entering her anus. He didn't give her a moment for his member started to rapidly piston in and out of her with great force. Temari felt like her butt was going to be pulled inside out, she was moaning and grunting like a while animal with no morals. After for what felt like an eternity, Naruto was close to his third climax while she felt like she was having climaxes with every thrust. With a few more thrusts however, Naruto finally climaxed and filled her bowels with his essence. After a while, he finally finished and removed his member and looked down to see both holes leaking with his semen. Temari looked back at each Naruto and they looked into each other's eyes, they wanted more from each other and embraced each other, the sex was still young.

(Lemon Scene End)

After hours of their hot and sweaty sexual experience, the two of them got dressed, well, Temari tried to get dressed the best she could because most of her clothes were torn up. While she was doing that, Naruto used some cleaning products to clean off his desk of their love fluids and then put everything he swiped off back to the way things were. Naruto looked at Temari struggling to get her torn clothes back together and said "Hey, sorry about your clothes, I got a bit carried away." Temari smiled and turned around to give him a quick kiss and said "It's okay, I was the one that said to be rough." Naruto smiled as well and asked "Why don't I give you a ride home?" Temari responded "I would like that very much!" And with that, the two drove to Temari's house, they said their goodbyes and that they enjoyed each other's company and gave each other a kiss. As he left, Temari was making for her front door but was feeling sore in the lower body, probably from all that pound she felt.

* * *

 **~ Like and Review**

 **~ Yes, I know this one is short, I apologize, but I will make up for it with more chapters in the future.**

 **~ Next, I Don't know who will be next.**


	5. Nice Spa Treatment

**~ Hello Everyone, I am back with another chapter of "Anime Playboy: Naruto Vesion" with Samui as a Spa Manager.**

 **~ To the people asking whether I will do other stories or not, I am sorry but I am currently motivated to working on this story for now until I can do so.**

 **~ Once again, Rated M, and disclaimer.**

 **~ Enjoy, like and review.**

 **~ Thank "DarkChild316" and "Tonlor" for their efforts and read their stories!**

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Enterprise Building)**

Today was a very stressful day for Naruto as he was given more work than he is capable of doing. He worked with getting documents signed, accounts verified and job applications reviewed, and why not, anyone would jump on board at the first opportunity to work for him. However that is not helping him anymore than it should with his aching muscles and sleepiness.

Shikamaru was entering his office with a few more paper works and he saw Naruto just about to keel over while still doing signatures for other papers. Shikamaru said "Here are a few more papers, are you okay?" Naruto said "No, I'm fine, I'm just peachy, nothing better going on." Shikamaru was a bit nervous to ask but was going to go through with it and said "Sir, you are working too hard, more than you should at this time around." Naruto replied "I have to keep working, I have to make sure I do my fair share of work to feel like I belong here as well, to be part of the team." Shikamaru smiled and said "You are part of the team, you have been from the start, your just trying too hard." Naruto could only sigh as Shikamaru patted him on the back and said "Why don't you go home, sleep on it, I'll take care of this." Naruto asked "You sure?" Shikamaru nodded his head in compliance. Naruto then shook his hand and then he packed up his stuff and left the room to leave the building. As Shikamaru looked back at the huge pile of papers, he started to regret his decision and said "Oh man, this is gonna be a drag, maybe I can get Temari to work on this."

 **(Naruto's Mansion)**

It was currently evening at the luxurious home of the billionaire, he was currently in bed with his lady friend and sexy actress Koyuki Kazahana currently administrating a blow job. Naruto usually sets a schedule when he and Koyuki could "hang out" ever since her divorce from her neglectful and unimpressive husband. But this time around was not so good for him because of his stress. He thought that sex would be the best way for him to ease his stress but apparently that isn't the case. Koyuki was trying to make her hot, young, stud, fan feel better with her mouth, but no matter what she did he seems to be aching. She tried to bobble her head up and down his shaft, fondle his nuts, even lick the pole but nothing. Even when he was climaxing it caused him to hurt all over his body, even though Koyuki managed to swallow it all down.

As she removed her mouth from his member, she looked up with a painful look on his face which worries her. She asks "What if we stop doing foreplay and try the main course?" Naruto waved his hands and said "No, no, it's not you, it's me, all this work stress, providing for my company and co workers is hard on me." Koyuki feels sentimental with how close he is to his workers and how important his company is. As Naruto fell back onto his bed and pillows, Koyuki joined him by curling up next to him holding each other's arms. Koyuki then suggested "I think I may have a solution to your little stress problem." Naruto asked "What would that be?" Koyuki replied "I go to this spa every now and then, they have these amazing Salt Water Tanks combined with special herbs that makes you feel like you are liberated from any problems, like your spirit leaves you and your body just soaks and heals in the pod." Naruto was definitely impressed and interested, he said "Wow, that feels like something I must try!" Koyuki replied "You can, I do business there quite a lot, just mention my name to the lady that works there and it will all be taken care of." Naruto looks at her and smiled then said "Thanks, I really appreciate it!" Koyuki replied "No problem." They then shared a kiss and then fell asleep with her hugging his muscular body and resting her head on his brawn pecs.

 **(Spa Paradise)**

The next day, Naruto took Koyuki up on her offer and immediately made an appointment to go there. Naruto parked his sports car in the parking lot and walked up to the entrance to the spa. It was a very high class, upscale spa with modern touch to it, once inside, it was mostly marble and tiles. It also had it's hairstyling section, a massage area and also a small makeup and hair product shop. He was quite taken in by this place, he then walked up to the main desk where a beautiful fairly tall and busty blonde hair woman was stationed at the front.

She is a fair-skinned woman of tall stature and with a curvaceous figure who generally wears a stoic, aloof expression on her face. She has blue eyes and straight, blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She wears a very low-cut outfit which displays her sizeable cleavage, which was a grey shirt that has the spa logo on it along with matching pants. Naruto walked up to her and asked "I take it you are the manager Samui?" She looked up and said "Yes, I am, and you must be Naruto." Naruto replied "Indeed I am, I am here for my salt water tank session." Samui said "Ah, yes, sorry but you may have to wait a bit for it is still preparing for you." Naruto replied "Ok, so I guess I'll just wait here?" Samui said "If you wouldn't mind?" Naruto said "Not at all." he then took as seat by the window.

After a few seconds of silence, Naruto asked "So, how long have you worked here?" Samui was intrigued, no one has bothered to ask her anything, she replied "I have worked here for three years now, been proud of my work." Naruto replied "That's good, you should enjoy the things you like most and it will make you happy." Samui said "Thank you." Naruto then asked again "Say, I noticed that I am the only one here, where are the other people?" Samui replied "Well, considering that it is the week day, not many people come here and not many people work here so it's just me now." Naruto said "Ok, so I can really tell that you like spa or hair work because your hair and skin is just beautiful." Samui blushed and said "Y-your just saying that." Naruto asked "What do you mean?" She replied "Your the billionaire playboy and is trying to whew me into being a woman of yours." Naruto was like "How do you know?" Samui replied "From Koyuki." Naruto chuckled and said "You got me, I usually do that, but not in this case because what I said is the truth." All she did was blush and then said "U-uh oh, your pod is ready, if you would follow me."

The two walked down to the private room and inside it looked like a locker room but with only one shower, equipped with conditioner, body wash and shampoo. On the other side there is a stand with coat racks, a bath robe and bath sandals and other bath accessories. And in the center laid the large yet fair sized salt water tank, with a large lid to close or open, a head rest, neon light around the rim of the pod and even music and intercoms. Even though it's suppose to be for one person only, it is large enough to fit two people. Naruto could only say "Wow!" Samui then said "So, the session will last for about an hour or so, but first, you need to shower to disinfect yourself, then enter with no clothes." Naruto understood that and Samui continued to say, "I hope you haven't had any coffee or anything large to eat." Naruto replied "No I haven't."

Naruto began to undress while Samui blushed and stopped him while she was in the room. She then left the room so Naruto can do his thing, he got totally naked in his tall muscular form. First he went under the shower, making sure he got all the dirtiness off him so he could have a clean experience. He first had hot water ripple and stream down his rocking hard body, then he applied shampoo into his healthy blonde hair, then the body wash which covered his strong body, then after washing it all down, he used the conditioner. After he was all done, he quickly dried off so that he was ready for the pod, as he stud there all nude, he set the first foot in and it was like a heavenly release from all the stress in the portion of his foot. He then dipped the rest of his body in at a slow and steady paste and which he laid down. And after a while of getting comfortable, the effects of the salty, herbal warm waters finally kicked in. As they entered Naruto's system, he fell asleep for a moment and it no longer felt like the waters, but felt like floating in space with zero gravity. Even when he was away the feeling was the same, with the calm and relaxing music as well as the dark and damp purple neon lights helped as well, and all he said was "OOOOOH FUUUUUUUUUUUNN!" as he let the waters take him away from all his stress.

 **(1 Hour Later)**

Samui was checking the time and saw that the time was up, she used the intercoms to call him and said "Ok, Mr. Uzumaki, time to get out." There was no response from him so she tried calling him again "Mr. Uzumaki, are you awake?" With no response again, she decided to head to the room and see if everything was ok on his end. As soon as she opened the door to the pod room, it was filled with steam, it was humid, hot, and had a intoxicating fragrance that made her mind and body quiver a bit. She tried looking and saw that the pod was open and lightly called out "H-Hello?" And as soon as she turned around, she was graced with the sight of the wet, nude, hunky, skin glistening stud standing in front of the closed door.

And then he said in a relaxing tone "What's up?" Naruto with renewed and vigor and sexual prowess started to approach Samui. Samui was shaking and her heart was pounding as the sculpted man approached her slowly and inevitably. She was normally cool headed but not in this case, she said "W-Wait, M-Mr. Uzumaki, I-" she was cut off with Naruto saying "Mr. Uzumaki is my father, call me Naruto." Samui continued to say "W-we can't do this, even though I am currently single right now, I am trying to save myself for the right guy, and there isn't much ti-" she couldn't finish her sentence as just he the wall. She looked back for the moment and felt the back parts of her body get wet from the condensation and looked forward to see him just an inch or two away. All she could say from his muscular body and her bodacious body smushed together and his lips slowly approaching her's was "Oh...My...God!" She panted and panted until finally his lips captured her's in a fiery passion, she was surprised for a moment as she tried to use her arms to push him away but it was futile and was starting to not want to.

He then separated from her lips for a moment and said "Did that feel wrong?" Samui replied in a daze "N-No." And then he brought his lips to her lips again and this time, they were using tongues in their battle. They wrestled around for a moment until Naruto claimed victory and his tongue explored her mouth and tasting her saliva. He then separated again and said "Did that feel wrong?" All Samui said was "Huh?" And then while she was in a daze Naruto began to undress her while he said "All that matters is that we take our time to do this right." After removing the last bit of garments, Samui was now all naked with her slender hour glass figure, busty breasts, curvy hips and long slender legs.

Naruto motioned her to join him in the pod, but she wanted to shower first, while she was doing that, Naruto was waiting right behind her enjoying the show. watching all that water, lotions and foam stream down her lush and supple body and hair. After she was all done, she turned around wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist and their front sides clashed with their mouths in another heated make out. This lasted for a while with their arms and hands roaming their bodies and through their hair and locked in a tongue battle. After a while, they separated their lips and Naruto picked her up bridal style and carried her to the pod with her arms around him. Once they are inside, Naruto put her down her down gently in the herbal salt water and then closed the pod so the fun may begin.

 **(Lemon Scene)**

With the only the dark purple neon light and soft relaxing music filled with the odor of herbs, Naruto lays down next to Samui and begins to kiss and grope each other. Their tongues were reunited for the third time of the day, it seemed that they have minds of their own and have truly missed each other. They were collecting each other's saliva again as each other them caress each other's bodies with his hard muscles and her pliable flesh. Naruto moved one of his hands down to her large and plump and squeezes and massaged them, while he uses the other on her round and curvaceous rear end.

Samui could only moan in their kiss as his hands groped over her important places, she loved the appreciation of her body. So in turn, she would show her appreciation of his body by taking her hands down to his lower back and on his buns of steel. They continued this for quite some time as they still exchanged their mouth fluids and got their own tastes until they were sated. They could definitely feel their bodies heaving, wet, salty and warm. Finally, their bodies demanded air so they were regretfully forced to part their lips from each other so they breathed heavily.

With that, they needed to start having fun and fast, so they moved their bodies into a casual sideways 69 position. While they were moving in the water, they noticed they they can hardly even feel the water, almost as if they were actually floating. This was such a bizarre experience for them to be floating like this weightlessly all the while they find this erotic. As soon as they are in position, they moved their faces in closer to their respective genitalias. With that, Naruto stuck his tongue out and proceeded to lick at her womanhood while his nose sniffed her blond pubic. While Samui opened her mouth so that his member would be able to fit in there, she then put her lips and tongue on the tip, the plunged all the way in while her nose sniffed his pubic hair too.

They were mostly just staying in place for a moment to get accustomed to the taste and stop the gag reflex. They were using their arms and legs to wrap around their bodies and keep their faces to their partners' genitals. Naruto was licking vigorously on each vaginal folds to make sure he gets to lap up the sexual fluids inside her. Samui was doing the same with her sucking on his mighty prick and twirling her tongue around him. Naruto even used one of his hands to play with her clit by pinching and twisting it, that caused Samui to tense up a bit from the feeling. Samui responded with bringing her hand to his heavy and beautifully shaped testicles where she massaged them and caused Naruto to do the same. They were both close to their releases, however thanks to the waters and the herbs they would cum much sooner. Soon after that, they tensed up and finally released their sexual releases into each other's mouths. They were just gulping down one mouthful at a time until their release died down and they were done. When they removed their mouths, they were gulped down their last load and savored the delicious salty flavor.

They then moved their bodies so that they were looking at each other with intense lust, Naruto was eager to get into her while Samui was looking to lose her virginity to him. Naruto positioned himself in between her legs and his member at her entrance for imminent penetration. With that Naruto and Samui nodded with each other for confirmation to begin the rumping of each other. With that the tip of his member have made contact to her vaginal folds and with applying a bit of force he has thrusted all the way into her.

Naruto and Samui were arching their backs in the both the intense tightness of her vaginal walls and the large meat rod. Naruto was holding still for a while until both of them were easing doubt for the height of their sensitivity. But thanks to the waters, that soon faded faster than normal so when they are ready, Naruto began to thrust into Samui, first by pulling out, to plunging back in with great force. Samui was holding onto his body for dear life as she continued to be rode by him. She had her hands placed on his buns of steel, cause that really gets a gal's sex drive going while her were spread wide open for him.

While they we're pounding away at each other (or Naruto since he is doing most of the work) that sensation kicked in again. Being inside the pod is causing their bodies and minds to relax and release themselves they ascend to a higher plain of experience. It felt like for them that they were having sex in space, no gravity, no resistance and no worries, while they were letting go, only their instincts are what makes them keep going. Even while they were pounding for a while, they were close to their respective sexual releases. Samui instinctively moved her legs to across his hips, locking him in where Naruto instinctively moved faster in and out of her. While they were in their relaxed zone in the imaginary space, as soon as they approached the climax, a blinding light flashed across the black golfs of space as they reached end. Samui squirted all around his still hard and pulsing member while he ejaculated inside her sacred spot almost to the brim.

They held onto each other for quite a while as Naruto and Samui hugged each other tightly and panted and moaned. They then moved their heads to gaze into each other's eyes and gave a deep, lust filled kiss. Before they get lost in the relaxation again, they flipped positions so that she was on top and he was on the bottom floating. However since Samui can't lean up in the pod, she had to remain bent over with her body pressed up against his chest with her bosom crushed against his pecks. Naruto wrapped one of his arms around her smooth and soft back while the other reaches down to her rear end and firmly grasped it.

Now that they are ready, they commenced the second round of coitus with her hips bouncing up and down. All Samui could do at that moment was hold onto her blonde lover tightly so as she doesn't lose control of her shivering and fall off. But after another few moments, they were falling back into their little pleasure space thanks to the pod. The floating therapy really does it's wonders for the participants, Samui and Naruto are no exceptions. Naruto's hand from her back traveled up and down on her back and even down to her thighs. Naruto continued to thrust into her at a strong and steady paste, sometimes he does it rapidly, other times she rotates her hips around his member. However like before, despite behind high on the euphoria, their bodies were forced to climaxing again causing them to their current plane. This caused both of them to tense up as her juices squirted around his member while more semen enter's her precious womb. When they were done coming down from their orgasmic high, they look at each other with lust, they kissed each other and would continue to make love.

After a while of intense love making in several more positions, Naruto and Samui were now in a lazy doggy position. Samui was laying down on her stomach while her arms supported her head up so she doesn't drown in the water. And Naruto was just laying on top of her while his member was still in her womanhood and his crotch smushed against her booty. After a while, they ended up climaxing again, giving her more sperm until she can no longer take any more in her womb. After a while of heaving, they were still conscious enough to tell that they can go one more time.

Naruto was just staring at Samui's big, round and jiggly booty, she noticed this and jiggled her rear to entice him. Naruto didn't hesitated and proceeded to grab her ass cheeks, spread them apart and then proceed to move his member to position at her butthole. With him at her entrance, he started to push slightly in and when he got the head in, he thrust all the way. Samui arched her back while still lying down, the shock was so intense for her and too intense for Naruto that their minds were shot off to pleasure space right away. Their bodies knew what to do as Naruto started to thrust into her and Samui just took it like an animal in heat. His arms were placed on each side of her head, just hovering over her and thrusting into her anus and rubbing against her buns. However, after going all those rounds and doing anal sex, this didn't last long as Naruto was close to one more ejaculation. After a few more hard thrusts, Naruto then blew his last load into her anal tube, she felt like her stomach being fill with semen. After a minute of climaxing, Naruto removed his member from her butt was still gaping and couldn't close. With that, they changed their positions so that they were laying next to each other and holding each other close while they just float in the water and enjoyed their time.

 **(Lemon Scene End)**

After hours of intense love making, the two lovers were finally satisfied with their needs. The pod opened up with Samui first standing up, stretching her body, which glistened and shined as if it was new. She smiled with great joy on her face and was soon followed by Naruto's smile who he stood up and hugged her from behind. She was holding him as well and turned to get one more kiss out of him when she said "That was an amazing first time for me." Naruto chuckled and said "I'm glad you liked it, I should come back here more often." Samui replied "I would be most pleased if you did." With that, the two took a quick shower with each other, got dressed and said their good byes. As Naruto got into his car he monologues to himself "It's decided, next time I come here, I am buying this place, great way to get to see Samui, but now, to go home and keep my promise to Koyuki." With that he drove away to go home.

 **(Naruto Mansion)**

It was last at night, with that it was Naruto's bedroom and clothes were scattered everywhere and we see Naruto and Koyuki in bed close to each other. They were all sweaty, heaving, bed hair and all the sexual messed up fashion with bed sheets covering them. Koyuki declared "That was the best sex I ever had with you!" Naruto said "Man, that spa, it really took the stress out of me, thank you I needed that!" Koyuki said "You welcome glad you liked it." With that the lights went out and they both curled up and and went to bed.

* * *

 **~ Thank you all again for reading and liking.**

 **~ I have no idea what to do for the next chapter, but that's the ting with me, I like to wing things with something that comes to mind, that is basically what this story is about writing wise.**

 **~ also, some of the part is from a American Dad episode with a talking Hot Tub.**

 **~ Apologieze to those who were expecting a longer chapter, this is how I usually right, long or short spontaneously, no judgements plz!**

 **~ Please look forward to the next chapter in the future.**

 **~ Until then, that's all for now folks.**


	6. Let the Beat Drop!

**~ Hello everyone, welcome back to another chapter of "Anime Playbo: Naruto Version", this time it will have Karui in the story.**

 **~ Sorry it took so long, so many things going on that I couldn't get to it, but now I'm back and I will try to get to work on the next ones as soon as possible, I may work on other ideas I have for a while.**

 **~ Thank Tonlor again for his contribution.**

 **~ Again Rated M**

 **~ Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.**

 **~ Enjoy**

* * *

Today was that time of the month again for the Uzumaki Enterprise, to clarify, Uzumaki Enterprise is a Multitasking business. Meaning that they get in business with other businesses in various fields, trading, culinary, music, movie, manufacturing, charity, etc. they provide what they have and they promote them and then they would reap the reasonable rewards. And the Uzumaki Enterprise deals in almost any and all areas, that is what it got to where it is now. This time of the month was almost like working at a stock exchange place, they prepared themselves for the calls to make and the calls that would be coming in from businesses and clients. For when the clock strikes on the hour, it is all going straight to hell as people start talking and working like crazy to secure great deals to work with. Naruto was not one to be excluded from this event as well, he would ensure to get to work with someone he had in mind too. After a while of stressful waiting, the clock struck on the hour and the calling frenzy had begun. People talking, cursing, swearing, bargaining, sleazing their way to the important deals, using all the trips in the dealing handbook but never begging.

With Naruto he had begun his hour, with that he would focus his time on one of the nation's newest and rising hip-hop stars Karui. As he managed to get the call through the guy on the other side was talking first, Hello? Karui's manager Oken talking." Naruto replied "Yes, my name is Naruto Uzumaki with Uzumaki Enterprise and I would like make an investment with your client Karui." Oken replied "Why of course, I am glad that you would consider Miss Karui someone important to promote." Naruto said "Indeed, I listen to her songs all the time." Oken then said "How about come by the south, in the city on Monday?" Naruto replied "Sure, I would like to go down to a lively tropic area for a while anyway." Oken said "Good, see you then, Karui will be looking forward to this." Naruto replied the same and hung up, then started to clear his schedule for next Monday and would prepare to leave.

(Monday - Southern City)

He arrived at the music studio from his hotel to meet with the producer and Karui and would start to talk business. As he entered the control room, he met with Oken and and a few other people who operated the controls of recording the song. Naruto and Oken shook hands and talked to each other "So Oken, where is Karui?" Oken replied "She's over there." Naruto looked over at the recording booth and was dazzled by the beauty inside, she wore a white body-clingy tank top that says "Sexy" on it, pink sweat pants with "Love" labeled on the backside and pink and white sneakers. She had beautiful dark brown skin, combed back red hair, and exotic gold eyes. She had a erotic body figure that just won't quit, with a slender waist, curvy hips, round rear and a perky bosom.

As soon as the beat drops, her hips shook to the beat and she started singing, Naruto heard her voice before but never this angelic in person. When she started singing, it lit up the music studio in an instant, giving a sense of liveliness and sense of passion and empowerment. Her singing voice vibrated through the room like air waves brushing heavily against him. Naruto was so impressed by this that he wasn't sure that he was dreaming or just seeing things. Oken then said "So Mr. Uzumaki, what so you think?" Naruto said "I am blown away, I haven't heard anyone song so beautifully before in my life, I only listen to her songs on the radio but in person is nothing in comparison!" Oken asked "So, do we have a partnership?" Naruto shook his hand and replied "Yes we do!" Oken replied "Good, this looks like it's going to be a great future for us."

With the song ending, Karui existed the room and entered the control room where Naruto and her would meet for the first time. Oken then introduced each other while Karui said "Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to meet you, I have heard a lot about you." Naruto shook her hand back and noticed that she was sweating and it was running down into her cleavage which her shirt was partially wet due to the sweat too. Naruto replied "I have heard like wise about you too, I have played your music for my party and more, I have to say you have the voice of an angel." Karui blushed for a bit before she said "Why thank you! Normally someone who sings hip-hop wouldn't be called angelic." Naruto said "Well, those people who says such things are morons because you managed to prove them wrong." She blushed even more to here someone say that.

Oken interrupted what he was saying and said "Well, now that we are all acquainted, I think we are all going to get along just fine." Karui and Naruto nodded in agreement and Karui said "Listen it's great meeting you, but I have to get back to my apartment and freshen up, me and my friends are heading out in town for tonight." Then Naruto and Oken said goodbye and she took her leave, then Oken said to Naruto "So, what do you think of Karui, quite a catch don't you think?" Naruto was a bit confused by what he said as he continued "You and I may have some of the fun soon!" Oken then left leaving Naruto a bit confused as to what he meant.

(few weeks later)

They have been working very hard on some of her songs for her new album, everything looks like it was going so smoothly and they would make a lot of money, but things are about to take a turn for the worst. Naruto hadn't heard from Karui for a while so he went to her apartment building, he knocked at the door for a moment, he didn't hear anything until he heard a light sniffling. He was worried that there might be something wrong with her, she then opened the door for him to see her in only her black laced underwear. He had mixed feelings at that moment, on one hand, she was incredibly hot in just her underwear and had exposed dark skin with combed back red hair. But on the another hand she obviously was not happy and was crying and ruining he eye liner. When she realized it was Naruto, she covered herself up as Naruto looked away.

After she got her bathrobe, Naruto was sitting down at her table and he noticed some accounting papers and had to ask "Ok, what is going on, you have obviously been not yourself for while now and was this the reason why?" Karui was down and embarrassed now and answered "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else so you had to present myself like this." Naruto was a bit confused and asked "What is happening to make you do this?" Karui couldn't say, so Naruto went over to where the papers are and Karui tried to stop him but he managed to see them and was shocked. He said "All your commissions and earnings, what happened to them!? They should be more than this!?" Karui felt like she was going to cry again and said "I had no idea what was happening, so my own manager Oken had been manipulating the sales and pay of everything's been going on and was secretly been stealing from me, and now I don't have enough to make a living and he said that the only way to afford a living is to...sleep with him." Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, such a dirty thing to do to her, he responded with "Well, what can I do to help? I am sure I can do something about this!" Karui shook her head and gave a sad smile and said "No, please, I can't get you involved with my problems, this is something I have to do." Naruto tried to respond but was interrupted with a hug from her and said "No one has ever been this kind to me and said my voice was angelic, it was never about the money, I just wanted to chase my dreams of being a famous singer." Naruto was sympathetic for a moment before she requested him to leave, which he did. He knew that he couldn't let this go and watch her ruin her life and dreams, so he got out his phone and called in an old favor from a friend of his. The person answered "Yo yo, what's up, this is Killer Bee speaking?" Naruto replied "Hey B, it's me Naruto, been a while!" Killer Bee responded "Yeah it has, what can I do ya for?" Naruto said "I need you to do me a favor."

(few days later)

Karui had been confused as to what was happening lately, she was expecting Oken to make an appearance to her room soon but then no one came, then she tried to call but no one answered, another day later, she saw that her funds and accounts have been restored to what they were. Without her knowing, Naruto called Bee (who with his brother started Naruto's music management branch and was a famous rapper himself) for a favor which he accepted, after another few calls, Oken mysteriously vanished without a trace.

After a moment of silence, her phone ringed and she answered and it was Naruto, she was overjoyed to hear his voice. Naruto said "I hope things are doing well with you, I managed to find you an opportunity for a new reliable manager for you." Karui responded "That's great! I look forward to meet him." Naruto said "I limo should be picking you up soon, they will be expecting you." After that, she got all cleaned up and she entered the limo to take her to the destination. She walked up to the room, knocked on it and heard Naruto's voice which told her to come in. As she entired, she was greeted with the sight of her music idol and inspiration Killer Bee the rapper. She was panicking for a moment while Naruto and Bee's brother A were also in the room. Naruto said to her "Karui, this is A, he would like to have a word with you." A then talks "Ok, I will just get straight to the point, when I heard you sing, I was at lost for words, and I would like to sign you on to work for me and make your mark on music history." Karui felt so overjoyed by this and asked "R-really? I-I don't know what to say." A said "You can say yes for starters." Karui said "Yes, I would be honored!" Killer Bee and Naruto fist bumped each other, and with that Karui was back on track to being a great Hip-Hop singer.

(Another few days later)

She was currently performing on stage with a epic duet with her idol Killer Bee, it was one of the greatest concerts of the decade. While thousands of people were cheering and and screaming in zeal, Naruto and A were currently discussing their agreements and for Naruto to have back stage pass for Karui after and before the show. A was then like "Listen to that, all those people truly appreciate both of them working together." Naruto agree with glee and said "And that Karui gets to fulfill her dream of becoming the best singer of her time."

As the show was ending with a thunderous applause that literally shook the stadium, along with Naruto and A applauded them too, Karui smiled at Naruto in appreciation for everything he has done for her. Hours after the show has ended, she and Naruto stayed behind to sign autographs for Karui's fans, before that, she wanted to thank her idol again for doing the duet with her, he really praised her on her singing, he left with a bunch of girls too while his brother went back to the office to do more paper work. The phones have been ringing like crazy since the popularity his singers have brought them. After the autograph signing was done, both Naruto and Karui headed back to his luxurious loft in the city.

It definitely had the harsh lines, exposed metals, large spaces and cool colored walls that makes this loft the perfect place to chill, but exposed wood, and layers of different textures warm this loft right up. On top of that, there are massive windows letting in all that warm lights of the city. With it's mixed kitchen/dining room, an upstairs bedroom and bathroom, an outside patio wit all sorts of industrial style furniture, decoration and paintings.

Karui used Naruto's shower to freshen up because being on stage for a long time definitely worked up a sweat for her. Naruto was currently downstairs getting cocktails out for them, she really earned one for the great work she did. Karui called out that she was done, when Naruto looked up at the stairs, he couldn't take his eyes off her in his bathrobe, normally male bathrobes are made for males but she really proved them wrong again. Naruto then offered her a drink when she came downstairs and she gladly excepted it.

Karui started off with "Thank you Naruto, for everything you have done for me." Naruto replied with "It's no problem at all, anything to help you to get to your goals while keeping your passion alive." Karui then said "I am sorry for what I said the week with what was going on with me." Naruto then rested his hands on her shoulders and said with a strong demeanor "Hey, the most important thing is that you are fine and that nothing like that will ever happen again." Karui smiled and was starting to feel a bit warm in certain areas, she then put her glass down on the table and wrapped her arms around his neck which Naruto asks "Karui, what is this about?" Karui's smile turned into a sultry smile as she said "I am simply giving you your reward for everything." With that she crashed her lips against his, not that he was complaining, he then wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer and they both both shared in their fiery kiss.

(Lemon Scene)

They were definitely lost in their passion for each other as their tongues started tackling each other in their mouths. While that was going on, Naruto moved his hands around her back and even went down towards where her protruding rear end is. Karui was started a bit but was immediately calmed and let him grope her behind as much as he wanted. Then Karui started to move her arms from his neck to his back rubbing up and down on it. She then took one of her hands and moved it towards Naruto's front part of his pants and started to stroke his member through the fabric. Naruto gasped for a bit and was feeling good from the touch of her soft hand, he knew that he had to have more. He then in a swift motion moved to pick up Karui in a princess style, she was pleased with this and just held on tightly as Naruto walked them both up stairs to his bedroom.

As soon as they reached the room, Naruto set her down on the bed as he went over to the light switch to dim down the lights to give the moment a sense of exotic feeling. Then he started to walk back over to his lover while he was slowly taking off his shirt to get ready for the sex. Karui was only blushing and heating up from the mere sight of his ripped and chiseled body that any girl would want. As soon as he was close enough to her, he started to undo his pants but was stopped by Karui. He was confused for a moment before she indicated that she wanted to do the honors, and he let her do it. She then brought her hands to the zipper and she pulled down, then the pants themselves, and saw his sexy grey boxer underwear, as soon as she pulled them down, she was hit right in the face with his massive wang.

Karui was started for a moment, but was then hypnotized by the thing in front of her, it was just so incredible to her. She then brought her hands to his member, as soon as she has got a firm grip on him, she could feel it pulsing, the stiffness and yet fleshy feeling. As soon as she managed to regain herself, she slowly brought her mouth to the tip and started licking. Naruto was a little ticklish by what she was doing, she then started to stroke his member with her hands while licking the tip. She then moved one of those hands down to his ball sack and started to fondle them gently. Naruto became even more aroused as he started to put his hands on her head to start the best part. Karui took the hint and then proceeded to up her mouth wide so that she can fit the whole thing inside. Naruto seized up for a moment before he cooled down, so did Karui, she then started to Bob her head back and forth with balanced speed to enjoy having him inside her mouth. The feeling, the sensation and the taste was becoming an addiction to her, she even moved one of her hands to her nether region to start and finger herself, she even used the other to reach around behind him and finger his back hole to. Naruto was shocked for a moment and didn't realize that she was this kinky, but didn't mind it one bit. So he let her keep doing her thing with bobbing her head and twirling her tongue around the shaft. After a while of diligent work, Naruto felt like he was going to cum, he warned her but she wanted his essence inside her stomach. After a few more bobbles with her head, he finally climaxed and shot loads of spunk into her mouth. It definitely had a weird taste but she warmed up to it and even started to taste good. She started gulping as fast as she could until she managed to get almost all of it while a bit leaked out over the side of her mouth which she licked it up seductively.

They then shared a quick kiss, which Naruto doesn't really mind at all if she did give him a fellatio. She then wanted to give him a tit-job. She then started to remove the robe on her and exposed her all natural brown body to him, with her smooth belly, curvy hips, equally lengthy waist, and perky brown boobs. She then got onto her knees and started to work his manhood once more this time with her breasts. She slides his member in between her medium sized cleavage, barely managed to cover the whole width. She starts to move her breasts up and down while Naruto thrusts his hips forward and back. With the length of it, it managed to reach her mouth again which she used her tongue to lick the tip again. And a bit of dirty talking between the two, another load was on the way to be exploding. Naruto told Karui he was about to climax, then she worked her boobs faster, and after a few more strokes, he released his essence onto her face. Some of it managed to get into her mouth but still splattered onto her face and drip onto her boobs. Naruto found that sexy with his white essence on her dark skin, she then started to wipe all the semen up and then slurp it all down.

With that, Naruto suggested that it is now his turn to go down on her, she giggled and complied by standing up and then moved back onto the bed. Naruto then followed soon and got between her legs and brought his face close to her nether region. He took his time to admire the fragrance and the suppleness of her flesh which caused Karui to blush madly. He then stopped teasing her and went straight for the meal and started to lick at her folds. Then made Karui moan and gasp a bit, seeing that this was not enough, he grabbed hold of her thighs and plunged his tongue further into he tunnel. This caused Karui to flex her body and arch her back, she even brought both legs and locked his head in place and put one hand on his head and the other on her mouth to muffle her moans. This lasted for a while before Karui was close to climaxing, she wanted to warn Naruto but she couldn't for it felt too good so say. After a bit more licking, she couldn't contain it anymore and just released her love juices into his mouth. Naruto loved the taste and warmth of it, he slurped it all down like she did with his sperm. Karui was now relaxed and heaving, easing up on her legs so Naruto could get free of her. When he did, Naruto and Karui looked at each other in the eyes with passion and then share a good kiss.

Naruto then gripped her body and in one swift move, he shifted them both so that he was on his back and that Karui was straddled on top of him. He wanted to see her breasts bounce again so Karui whole heartedly agreed and lifted herself up so that she could grasp his member and guide it to her entrance and plunge deep into her. They both took a few moments of getting accustomed to the size and tightness as they froze in place. With them both ready, Karui started by bouncing slowly and would work to increase her speed. Naruto managed to get his wish as he saw her perky breasts bounce up and down with their natural springiness. He then groped the, which caused her to gasp some more and then proceeded to pull her down and embrace her they held each other while their hips and genitalias did all the work for them. This lasted a while before both of them would reach their respective climaxes, this was the best feeling that Karui ever had. Just a few more hard thrusts and finally, they let their climaxes go as she let her love fluids spray around his member while his member released torrents of essence into her womb.

They remained like this for quite a while until they eased up on the climax and both breathed heavily for a bit. Karui then did what Naruto did and managed to pull him on top of her and fully in between her legs. She wanted something romantic where her lover was on top and had some control, Naruto liked that as well. With that Naruto and Karui kissed and they held each other and he managed to re-enter her and this time, he would apply the power to satisfy her more. She was just gasping and tensing up, Naruto tried to slow down for her but she wants him to go as fast as he could. He complied and did just that with thrusting into her in full force while there were still embracing each other in a beautiful missionary pose. The thrusting soon became too much for Karui so she was forced to climax before Naruto, they stayed in place for a bit until her climax died down. When she came down, she gave the all good signal by moving her hips again, then Naruto continued as well. It wouldn't be long after that Naruto would soon join Karui with another round of ejaculation. After a few more hard thrusts, They both managed to climax at the same time. Karui just loves the feeling of his essence entering her sacred spot where if and when in the future her children will be conceived.

After a while of coming down from their orgasmic high, they were still holding onto each other tightly. They could just feel the heaving of their bodies, the heartbeats and their sweaty bodies touching and mixing their sweat together. When they were settled, they both looked at each other in the eyes and smiled with passion and kissed each other again. That was when Karui wanted to change positions and that Naruto moved back for a bit so she could do just that. When she was done, Naruto's eyes just bulged out faster than his prick did as she was on her hands and knees facing away from him with her round and brown booty presented to him. She wants to be taken from behind, and that is what Naruto was about to give her in spades. He moved in closer with his hands resting on each of her butt cheeks, the flesh and texture was amazingly soft and yet tender which Karui liked when he touched her.

He then placed his member into position, right at her womanhood, and with a bit of teasing, he then plunged all the way into her. Karui swore every time he penetrates her, it feels like a comfortable pole gets impaled into her. After another moment of relaxing, she would let him continue to thrust into her with great power. While he was just gripping her cheeks for leverage to keep him in place and to keep a steady pace, he would eventually move one of his hands down her back, rubbing it and then grip her shoulder. Then he would do the same with the other hand but would use it to grab her breast and massage it. After a while he would bring her up to hold her closer while his crotch and her booty grind away at each other. Her arms hooked to the back of his neck and turn her head so that they could share in a tongue battle where their tongues would just twirl away. After a while of love making, Naruto and Karui would be in another climax soon, seeing what they have done so far, they wouldn't bother to give warnings if they wanted to. So after a few more thrusts, Karui squirted around his member while his member ejaculated inside her once more.

They were just tired and exhausted from all the humping they did, but they just had to keep going to reach the ultimate end. That was then Naruto had to get one more position in before they called it a night, he would spin them around so that Karui was back on top riding him in a reverse cowgirl position. With that, She was still straddling him with her hands on his knees and his hands on her rear. They then continued to hump each other one last time for the night, this time she wanted to do all the work so that he could just sit back and enjoy the show. She just bounced away with want and abandon while her sweat still poured down her body and her eyes glistened from the joy that she had felt so loved and appreciated at this very moment. She then returned to the moment and just let her self get lost in the pleasure that was their copulation. They were both close to one last round of climaxing, they worked as hard as they could to make it their most powerful ones yet. When the time came, after a few more hard thrusts, they shouted that they were cumming, and then wave after wave hit them as they released their love fluids. With the overwhelming sensation that hit them, Karui just blacked out for a moment before she collapsed onto him. He just smiled at how good she was when he was holding her and rubbing her belly a bit.

(Lemon Scene End)

They were currently hot, sweaty and tired from all the sexual wrestling they have done that they were mostly shaking at this point. They both then laid down on the bed with no sheets, just letting their bodies cool down and with the night sky and the lights of the city to make the background more romantic. They were still heaving the epic love making with Naruto laying on his back and Karui curled up next to him with her arm and leg draped over his body. Karui said still breathing heavily "I am so tired yet I could still continue to do this." Naruto said "Me too, but this doesn't have to be the last time." Karui looked at him with optimism and he continued "We can still see each other as much as we want." Karui then hugged him tightly with joy that they will become more close to each other. Naruto then holds her tightly as well and kissed her forehead before both of them fall asleep.

(Few weeks late reply)

Naruto went on another trip to see the newest concert of Karui's performance, he managed to get back stage access thanks to his clearance. He watched in pride of her confidence and elegance at how far she came from being a simple singer to the best. As she finished singing her final song of the night she shouted "Thank you all so much!" She also added "And to my very special man, I Love You Babe!" Naruto actually blushed a bit while the crowd laughs and cheers at the same time. As she left the stage she rushed towards Naruto in joy and they hugged each other while Naruto lifted her up and spun her around a few times then kissed each other. Naruto then separated and said "Great job as usual! As expected from the best." Karui replied still hugging him "Of course thanks to you." She then started to become dirty with "And because of you that night I have been very naughty in my sleep." Naruto chuckled a bit and said "Then why don't we go to your hotel and fix that?" Karui felt him grope her behind and said "Absolutely!" With that they head off to another night of making love!

* * *

 **~ Like and Review**

 **~ I already have plans for who I want for my next two chapters, so after that I may take a hiatus from this story for a while. Sorry but that is how some authors work.**

 **~ Oh, and people who were curious as to who Oken is, he was the unnamed Cloud Ninja way back during the Chunin Exams when Neji was talking about his past, that he attempted to kidnap Hinata when she was a little girl but was killed by her father. I just gave him the name, that's all**

 **~ I am trying to come up with places and scenarios that would really relate to a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist like Naruto, so if any of you have any ideas for such things, please, don't hesitate to PM or review them!p**

 **~ Stay tuned for next time and have a lovely day!**


	7. The Dirty Assistant

**Hey guys, I'm back to bring you the next lemon story of "Anime Playboy: Naruto Version" with this time Mabui as A's assistant.**

 **~ So I have been working hard, so I will be doing one more chapter and then possible an Omake chapter before going on hiatus for a while. Please stay tuned at the end of the chapter for who the next lucky gal to get in bed with Naruto is! :)**

 **~ This story was made possible with the help of fellow fanfic writer Tonlor! Pls read and like his stories!**

 **~ Now without further delay, please read and enjoy!**

* * *

Things have not been going so well in the politics department where the recently appointed president Tsunade has made some bad calls in the economy. She had been known for her gambling problems in her late youth that effected her lifestyle choices. Many businesses were hit hard by this, but luckily for Uzumaki Enterprise and other major corporations, they managed to avoid taking a dive. But one of his partner businesses was indeed affected.

(Naruto's apartment in the city)

It was early in the morning as both Naruto and his lover Karui were currently butt naked in his bed after a long night of rump. Then a phone call came in that disrupted their good night rest as Naruto reached to the phone to answer. He said in a weak voice "Hello?" Then Shikamaru replied "Naruto, it's bad, some of our partner businesses were recently effected by the down turn of the economy!" Naruto shot up and asked "What does that mean?" Shikamaru replied "It means that they intend to either leave or sell their businesses before it get's too late." Then Naruto got out of bed and started to get dressed and said "Listen, get our guys on this, we have to do what ever it takes to keep those guys afloat and with us, even if we have to bailout them!" Shikamaru replied with confirmation and hung up and started to work on the plan.

Karui started to sit up on the bed still confused and asked "What's up?" Naruto replied "There is issues with some of our partners, even your managers were hit by it, we have to get going." Karui was worried and then started to get dressed as well. He then heard a knock on the door and opened while still shirtless, there appeared another hot business professional young woman before his door and blushed at the sight of him with his muscular form. Naruto then asked "Can I help you?" The woman replied "I am Mabui, assistant to A of the Lightning Records, he has requested you to come with me right away and discuss our problem." Naruto then agreed, she also noticed Karui inside and she was still partially naked and blushed even more, she thought to herself "So that was who she meant by 'baby I love you'."

(Lightning Records)

They were driven right away to the building, Karui ended up coming along with as they went to A's office. The others were told to wait outside while Naruto and A were doing business with each other how to come to a solution. May I was really the only one to have been watching the whole thing, while she could not hear all that well, she watch his gesture, his movement and his facial language to see that he was skilled in the art of business and showed such great confidence in his character.

While inside Naruto was saying "I understand that things have been going sorta south, but I can say that this is not as bad as it sounds." A replied "Really, I have sales going down, people starting to not buy enough and stocks losing their values!" Naruto replied "That is why you should hang on, I am confident that this is just a temporary thing and that it will go back to the way it was soon." A replied "And if things don't, what will I get then?" Naruto replied "Then you will be properly repay you for your problems and bail you out of this." A then asks in curiosity "How do you know this, what do you based this on?" Naruto replied "A hunch." In reality, he has guys with inside information about economic and stock information. A then replied "Alright, I'll give it a try, but for a week." Naruto replied "Thank you, you will not regret it!" With that, their meeting has been concluded and Naruto left with Karui back to his apartment building, Mabui had been curious and fascinated by him with his strong character, that seems to be what she was attracted to, powerful men.

(A few days later, Naruto's apartment)

Naruto had been working like crazy, he needed to make sure that everything was going well back at Uzumaki Enterprise. He and Karui haven't seen each other for a while now, though she understood that Naruto had to make sure he keeps his business running. Although things seem to be doing well right now, he was getting tired and really needed to blow off some of this stress with a good old round of sex. But where was he going to get a girl at a time like this? Then a knock on the door came and he went to open it, there stood the sexy Mabui again, he says "Oh, hey Mabui, how are things going?" Mabui replied "I am doing fine, I was wondering if you needed any assistance with work, I am quite skilled at it." Naruto said "Certainly, I could use some more help, please come on in!" Mabui complied and entered, Naruto thought to himself that some problems have a way of solving themselves. Hehe.

After a while of intense working and number crunching, they decided to take a break and socialize a bit. Naruto said "I have some champagne if you would like any." Mabui said "oh, no thanks I don't drink well." Naruto said "pity, hate to drink alone." Mabui became flustered by his strong confidence again so she caved in "Actually, one drink wouldn't hurt."

A few drinks later, she appeared to be more loose now than before, this is what Naruto likes in girls like her. Naruto then asked "Quick question, why do you keep staring at me when ever I come around the Lightning Records?" Mabui said "Well, it's kinda embarrassing to say but, I have had this strange sort of attraction about you, you show such a strong and determined personality that makes my heart skip a beat every time and makes me all mouth watery." Naruto was surprised and said "Wow, didn't know you were attracted to men of power." Mabui said "I just had this thing for a long time that I would finally have someone strong to conquer me." Naruto was blinking a bit in surprise, he thought that she was just like Tayuya but in a positive manner.

After that moment, Mabui set her glass down and made her way over to Naruto, still wobbly but managed to wrap her arms tightly around him. Naruto was getting excited, because this is where he liked was going, he then said "You ok?" Mabui said "Take me please, I need a powerful man to dominate me!" Naruto then wrapped his arms around him and then they looked passionately into each other's eyes and brought his white and pinkish lips and her dark and chocolaty lips together in a heated make out session.

(Lemon Scene)

They started off with rubbing each other's bodies and then worked to remove their clothing in a violent manner. Some of their cloths got off just fine while some were ripped apart and become unusable again. Even so, that still did not stop the two lovers from getting it on hard with their bodies now totally exposed. They parted their lips to examine their bodies, Mabui was blushing and drowning from his rock hard body, his muscles ripping through his godly form. Naruto was just gazing at her smooth and supple dark skinned body, her quite large breasts and wide hips.

After the examination, the two went back at each other in a lustful embrace as they smashed their lips together in a strong tongue battle. Their tongues pressed and turned with each other, seeking to get the upper hand on the other. Fortunately for Naruto with his skills, he managed to gain control of the struggle, he forced his tongue into her mouth. She felt so sensitive with the way his tongue explored the inside of mouth, their saliva mixing and even drinking each other's. With that Naruto was bringing his hands to her breasts and started to squeeze them tightly and massage them firmly. Her body tensed up a bit from the rough play he was doing to her, when he was tweaking her nipples, and that made her pre maturely squirt in her lower region. She is just a slave to rough play, there was nothing to explain, she wants to be dominated by powerful men.

With that, Naruto became somewhat upset and wanted to give her a spanking, so he grabbed her wrist and threw her over his knees. Mabui was surprised by in a desperate and excited fashion, he held her down with one hand and used the other to lightly rub both of her soft butt cheeks together. She was a little confused for a moment when she thought he was going to punish her. But then her prayers were answered with a sudden and yet pleasurable sting on her behind with Naruto's hand cracking over her ass. This continued for a while with him getting both sides while taking small breaks and rubbing her bruised and swollen booty. He then stopped for a moment after one more smack to see how she was, and boy she was out of it with her eyes rolled back, tears dropping and her tongue and drool hanging out of her crazy smile.

With that he brought her back up into his embrace to get her back together, it was a miracle that she was. That was then she wanted to be dominated more, she needed to be disciplined more, her boss just wasn't into it. Naruto then smiled and got a pervy idea, he grabbed her again and then just through her against the glass wall that would expose her to anyone paying attention to their room. She had her hands, breasts and part of her face pressed against the glass window while Naruto was behind her and rubbing h body and feeling her up. He moved one of his hands to her nether region and started to finger her so ferociously that she was starting to get wet from him digging in there. He then used the other hand to massage and grope away at her round boobs in the same rough manner. Mabui was just gasping like crazy, mostly because of the thought of being seen from outside, there were definitely people but they were just walking down the street and they were high up. After a bit more fingering, Mabui just couldn't take it anymore and climaxed yet again and even wetted his rug.

After they eased up from the earth shattering orgasm, Naruto then turned her around so that she was facing him and that they were holding each other. Once she was regained her consciousness, she held onto him and they smashed their lips for another heated make out session. That was then Naruto guided his member to her wet womanhood, rubbed the tip against it a bit. After a bit of teasing, he finally pushed himself into her, Mabui jumped from the sudden size but quickly got back into the normal level and just held tightly and gasped for air. Once they were settled, Naruto started to thrust very hard and very fast into her getting her to lightly climax each time and just enjoy being his tool on his hands. Her boobs wer bouncing and her stomach was flexing, his member must be so large and hard that it was making her stomach react hard. After a many more hard thrusts, they both climaxed at the same time, Mabui squirted more around his crotch while Naruto climaxed inside her, shooting rope after rope of cum into her womb. She honestly felt not fear from being creampied inside, she wants to face the risks, if there is any. Once they were done, Naruto slowly pulled out which her pussy dripped a bit, leaking some semen before losing strength in her legs.

After heavily breathing and catching their breath, Naruto then grabbed Mabui's arm and pulled her up. She spun her around so that she was back to facing the window while she stuck her red covered rear out towards him. She was just ready for him, she pleaded to be taken in the backdoor, so Naruto smiled and honored he wishes. He grabbed her waist with one hand while his slid his finger up her vagina then stuck it into her butthole. She tensed up a bit more while Naruto pistoned his finger in and out of her feeling how tight she was and how warm and moist it is. After a bit, he pulled his finger out then put his tongue straight up in there and got a good taste in there. He flickered his tongue all around the walls of her anal canal to get a good rim job going and make her feel nice back there before the action. She was definitely feeling it well, many thought she was just a normal secretary, but in reality, she desires punishment.

He then pulled his tongue out and then positioned himself right behind her with his manhood just rubbing between her dark, red buns. She then wiggled her rear to him and begged him to plug her up in there with his mighty rod. Naruto grinned and did so with glee, he rammed his member all the way into her tight little hole one go. Despite it being her first time, it slid right in with ease, She tensed up saying how huge he was. Then when she was now relaxed, Naruto begins to go in and out of her anus, it was so tight it was amazing. No wonder why she wanted it in her butt, she was excellent at giving him great pleasure unlike her previous partners. He lifted up one of her legs to make her expose herself more and so Naruto can get better access to her. He was just saying so much dirty things to her that it shouldn't even be legal to say, but it didn't bother her in the slightest. He then dropped one of her legs and then grabbed both of her wrists to hold to hold onto for support. He was just pounding away in and out of her with no holding back, she was shaken with no rest. Her face and breasts were pressed up against the glass window as he plowed away and pushed her right up against it. He was pistoning so hard and fast in and out of her asshole that the friction started to feel like her butt was on fire.

But then all of a sudden, he poled out, she was shattered at that moment, that his cock was no longer inside her and that she feels empty. She had no shame, she just straight away screamed to heaven her love for his cock and the need for him to conquer her.

Naruto then grinned and then let go of her hands then moved them down under her soft thighs and lifted her up in a letter 'M' position. He congratulated her for her honesty and then rewarded her by reinserting his member into her butt. The motion started to cause her to bounce up and down as she was just looking up at the heavens. She just couldn't believe how powerful he was, it felt like he was going to pull her ass inside out "figuratively of course". Then after a few more thrusts, their need for release was closing in so they picked up the speed and he thrust harder. And then one final collision of flesh caused Mabui to squirt as hard as she could and for Naruto release the largest load of his essence deep into her intestines. He just spurt load after load into her, then finally it was over, but he just left his cock in her as they panted and sweated heavily. Once Naruto got some control over his body again, he carried them both over to his bed to continue their fun, the night was just young.

(Another few days later)

After a bit of reprimand and overturning of some legislations and financial deals, the mistakes that president Tsunade made were finally fixed. And thanks to the efforts of Naruto's business men and employees that they managed to save their partnered businesses. Naruto was just sitting on his chair watching the news of the good news, even Karui's career was going to be just fine, including his. As his was smiling, he jumped up and then looked down to Mabui sucking on his member. He said "Could you be a little more careful please?" Mabui quickly said sorry then returned to his member, they had been doing this for a while, in order to relieve the stress from all this crisis. After she finished sucking him off, she released is member and then climbed up onto his lap and straddled his member. She began bouncing on it and then managed to ask "So, how did you know things will be alright in the economy?" Naruto managed to say "Like I said, it was s hunch." With that they continued their sexual fun.

* * *

 **~Review and Follow if you like!**

 **~ So without further ado, the next gal in the next chapter is gonna be "Drum role" Sakura Haruno!**

 **~ I know this chapter may seem short but that is how some authors write their stories, there will be some short and long ones, but I will try to make next chapter long.**

 **~ Until next time, have a blast!**


	8. The Old Flame

**~ Hello everyone, I am back with another chapt of "Anime Playboy: Naruto Version", this time, it is with Sakura Haruno as an old girlfriend of Naruto's.**

 **~ To let people know, this will be a stopping point for my story for now, I am going to take a Hiatus from it.**

 **~ But do not fret, I will be providing an Omake chapter some time soon, so look forward to that as well!**

 **~ As usual, rated m warning, disclaimer, etc.**

 **~ And give thanks to Tonlor, he provided the idea himself!**

 **~ Sit back and Enjoy!**

* * *

Things at the Uzumaki Enterprise have been better than ever, they continually expand' make more money and even survive various crisis'. Sometimes (or most of the times) a hard working person deserves his own time every once in a while. And by someone I mean the blonde billionaire playboy Naruto Uzumaki as he was going on a date with the head the Hyuga Corp. Hinata Hyuga. Naruto was currently in a 4 star restaurant and by far the best in the city, waiting for his date. He was currently wearing a black suit and pants with his orange shirt underneath with his suit with a black tie.

The waiter asks "Sir, when will your date be here if I may ask?" Naruto replies "She should be here shortly." He then heard a soft innocent voice behind him calling his name, he turned around to see the lovely Hinata Hyuga. She was stunningly gorgeous with her light purple chiffon dress that is just wavy all around her body with long silk strands hooked to each of her wrists. While it was beautiful, it definitely revealed a large amount of cleavage and she wore a beautiful diamond necklace. She even gathered her hair into a bundle that was somehow surprisingly sexy for him.

The first thing he said was "Wow, you look amazing!" Hinata blushed and said "Thank you, you also look very handsome!" Naruto nodded his head as thanks to her compliment. He then pulled out her chair for her to sit and she did, then gently pushed it in then proceeded to sit down as well to begin their dinner.

After ordering wine and their meals, they really hit it off just fine, they talked a little about their work life styles, while they live their billionaire lives (which Hinata blushed at some parts) and what they like and their dreams. Hinata says "Wow, I can't believe that you have so many houses and properties all over the world!" Naruto replied "Well, you have to show that you have the power when you have a global business empire. But what I am surprised is that you only keep your one house." Hinata being shy says "Well, it is my family's home and I need to look after it." Naruto then grabs her hand lightly and said "That is nice, maintaining your family legacy, but perhaps that is why you don't get much business success lately." Hinata was curious by that as Naruto continued "I mean, just staying stuck in one house not doing much else doesn't really make people affiliated to you see the confidence you have and why they should trust you." Hinata was about to doubt her self until Naruto hand cupped her chin and she looked up at him and he said "Trust me, expand your territory, take advantage of the outside world, buy other homes and property, throw parties, let the people know the real you like I do, a strong and trust worthy woman." Hinata blushed like never before, he strength just flowed right into her and her confidence was awakening, she responds with "Your right, I should do that, thank you for the advice." Naruto said "No problem." As he returned his hand to her own, she pulled away for a moment to say "Although I do believe we have a connection, I do not think now is the best time." Naruto said in response "Ok, I understand." Inside he thought to himself "FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

(Next day, Uzumaki Enterprise)

Everyone was hard at work doing their own things while Naruto was in his office doing his own, this was one of his days that he comes in the office. As he was looking through the files for application forms for people interested in working for him. He was still a little ticked though that he didn't get laid last night, but he was till happy that he could get Hinata to have some confidence in herself.

With that he could let what happened last night slide, while he was almost done with the pile of papers. Shizune entered with another stack of papers of job applications, she said "I'm sorry Mr. Uzumaki, I wish there was something I could do to help out." Naruto replied "No need it's fine I can take care of it myself." They smiled at each other and then he concluded with "Now go back to work." She turned around and felt a light pat on the behind and she jumped up a bit. Naruto chuckled a bit and then he was all alone in the room again, he was looking through the pile.

With one of the papers he noticed, he saw a familiar and yet painful name that brings bad memories. It was her old high school and college sweetheart Sakura Haruno, he felt this mixed sensation that her name was brought up again after all this time. After what has happened all those years ago, that night which he could never forget and possibly even forgive.

(flashback)

It was the beginning of the weekend on campus at their college, Naruto was hurrying to his girlfriend's apartment building to spend time with her. His fellow students were out and about onto the grounds where they would play some sports, do some homework, eat, drink, etc. For Naruto and Sakura it was going to be a simply movie night, as he arrived at her dormitory, he went right upstairs. As he approached her room, he knocked on the door and called out to her, he said "Oh Sakura, it's your knight in shining armor!" There was no answer.

He was curious as to what could be happening, luckily he has a spare key to get into her room. But what he found when he entered only shocked and horrified him, She was currently naked, bouncing up and down on her bed with another man. She was visibly cheating on him, and with no stranger, but Naruto's best friend Sasuke Uchiha. When she realized that Naruto was there in her room, she was in a complete panic and tried to gather herself while Sasuke tried to get up as well. But in a blind rage, Naruto attacked Sasuke, that was basically one of his life changing points. It became hard to trust afterwards.

(flashback end)

He was currently indecisive as to what to do next, should he just turn her job application down, or accept it and move on? It was clear as day what the right choice would be, he would personally schedule the appointment for her. He knew that it wasn't easy to make but after everything he had been through with some of the other girls, he became able to trust again, at least to a certain degree. So he picked up the phone and dialed her number, with that he waited for it to pick up.

And then he heard the familiar voice from his younger days say "Hello, Sakura Haruno speaking." Naruto replied "Hi, this is Naruto Uzumaki calling about your interest in a job at Uzumaki Enterprise?" Sakura paused for a moment, thinking it would be someone else to talk to her instead of him. She then said "Y-yes, I am interested in a job." Naruto paused too, then said "Yes, well I can schedule you to come in the next 3 days or so for an interview, in my office, one on one." Sakura said "Very well, thank you for the meeting and I will see you then." They both hanged up and Naruto had to mentally prepare himself for tomorrow.

(3 days later)

Naruto was currently in his office, awaiting for the interview to happen, he honestly didn't know what to say or think when he sees Sakura, but he will have to find out soon enough.

With that, a car pulled into the drive way and parked into the spot, then out comes a woman. She currently is making her way towards the office of the head of Uzumaki Enterprise for her interview. While walking, some of the guys were just staring at the woman who was walking right past them in awestruck fashion. She then met with Shizune to tell her about her interview with Naruto so she would then went ahead to notify him. Then she knocked at his door, Naruto looked up and said "What is it?" Shizune replied "Sakura Haruno is here for the interview appointment, should I send her in?" Naruto paused for a moment and said "Yes, bring her in." With that Shizune sent Sakura inside to Naruto's office, but when he heard her call out his name, he looked up and was in awestruck himself.

She looked just as beautiful as the day he last saw her, but she definitely looks like someone who is professional. She had her mid-neck long smooth and straight pink hair down and combed finely, she wore the traditional light grey female work outfit and her body was definitely better than fine. She has nice and perky breasts, and a nice and not too curvy figure, and has beautiful slender legs.

Sakura broke him out of his trance by saying "Naruto?" Naruto then said "Please sit down, we'll get this interview underway." Sakura then nodded her head and sat down across from his desk.

They have been going at it for a while now, with their diligent business talk, they have been talking about what has to offer for the company, what are her skills, and some of her background information. She also asked, what does the job require, are there any benefits, when does she have to come in, etc.. But when he asked why does she want to work here, she paused for a moment, not sure what to say, then she answered "because I wish to put my skills to good use." Naruto wasn't sure about that last statement but he has made a decision, usually he does decide right way instead of waiting a bit, but his hunches are usually right. He would accept her, he then shook her hand and then showed her the door, he just didn't want to get too personal with her.

But as she got to the door, she just stood there for a moment, Naruto looked over to her, wondering what was wrong. He went over and saw she was now shaking, he asked "Is everything alright?" Sakura then muttered "No, it's not." She then turns to hug him tightly while she broke down and cried in shame and regret. Naruto was utterly taken by surprise of then when she did it, but then he asked "Sakura, what are you doing?" She then said while crying "I am so sorry for everything that happened all those years ago, I made a stupid mistake, I shouldn't have hurt you, it took me so long now to realize just how much regret I have and sadness you had then, I love you, and if it takes me for the rest of my life I want to work to make up for all that time gone by!"

Naruto just felt his heart pounding again, it is so hard to believe what he was hearing, Sakura, the woman he loved, who broke his heart, and now comes back and apologizes to him. That is definitely some bold words and a bold move to make in a situation like this. Normally a person would have just thrown out the person for such behavior, but with Naruto, he was not like those other guys.

He then grabbed her shoulders, brought her face to face with him and looked her dead in the eyes to say "Look, it is not easy to forget and forgive what has been done in the past, but I believe that a person is not judged by the actions of their past or future, but what they do now." Sakura started to lighten up a bit as he continued "It will take lots of work, but eventually, things can just be the way they were, but possibly better and stronger than ever." Sakura then smiled and nodded her head in compliance, they then shook hands and then said their goodbyes for now, until they see each other as coworkers, maybe even more.

(Weeks later)

Things have been going well at the work building, even better in fact since Sakura has started working. She had started out at around mid-level work stations, but with her excellent skills and intellect, she has risen up to be one of the company's top workers. Naruto was so impressed by her working prowess and her cooperation and relations she formed with the other coworkers. He would then think of giving her a promotion, maybe even something else to add to that.

Shizune called Sakura on her desk phone and said "Mr. Uzumaki wishes to see you, please come to his office immediately." She was sort of worried that there might be something wrong, she tried to not act all panicked and stayed cool. She enters his office and said "You wanted to see me Naruto?" Naruto replied "Ah, yes, have a seat over here." She does that and Naruto joins her on the chair across from he and says "Sakura, I have been looking at your progress and dedication to your work for a while now, it is definitely something that is to be worth recommending. I am promoting you to your own offices as one of my senior managers."

Sakura was shocked then filled with joy at this news, but did not show it because it would look unprofessional and simply said "Thank you so much, and you will not regret it!" Naruto said "I don't think I will, but there is something else I wish to talk to you." Sakura was a bit confused as to what else he wants. Naruto then said "Since, we haven't really talked much since the interview and I would like to know more about your life, so maybe we could grab some dinner?"

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat just from that sentence, she has always wanted this opportunity to make things right with him. She responded with "Yes, absolutely, I would love to, what time?" Naruto responded with "6:30, down town area." Sakura said "Very well, will meet you there. With that, they parted ways and went back to work, looking forward to tonight.

(Later at the restaurant)

Naruto was back in his favorite outfit for fancy occasions such as this, he was now waiting at the table to meet Sakura at. After a little bit, he looked over at the door and there she was in all her beauty, it was like looking at her for the first time. She was standing there, in a pretty pink wavy, lace strapped dress that went down above her knee caps. She had two jewelry bracelets, one on each wrist, she wore matching pink, lace strapped high heels. And finally a gold necklace to top off the walking beauty that was walking his way.

The first thing Naruto said was "Hey Sakura, wow, that is a fine outfit you are wearing!" Sakura smiled and blushed and replied "Thank you, I must say, you have some tasty outfits too." Naruto said "Thank you, I usually wear these when ever I-I mean nevermind." He cut himself off before he finished your sentence, but Sakura chuckled and said "Hey, it's fine, I know about your lady friends and the conquests you have." Naruto paused for a moment before he nodded his head knowing that he was saved by the bell.

Sakura then lost her smile for a moment before going to a serious subject, she started to say "Naruto, I have to tell you, about Sasuke-" Naruto then cut her off and said "look, forget it, it means nothing anymore and either does he." Sakura then continued "No, what I am trying to say is that, we broke up almost right away when you left the campus." Naruto took a moment of silence where he tried to not to get upset as she continued "Never in my life have I been so ashamed of myself that I was weak and unfair to you, all I could wish for is to go back in time and undo all that." Naruto then broke his silence with "Like I said before, none of that matters before, I have been unfair for a long time to have been holding a grudge, but not anymore, but it doesn't mean that all is forgiven, it takes work, but you have shown that work for a while, so I should say that everything is forgiven now." Sakura smiled that everything is back to the way it was, and with it, they continued their dinner and friendly talks.

After they were done, Naruto was driving Sakura in his red hot sports car to her house to drop her off. As soon as they arrived, both of them didn't even say anything for there was something going on between them that they desperately tried to find out. Naruto begins with "Well, that was fun." Sakura then says "Yes, it was." Naruto then says "Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" Sakura then says "Will do." But they both didn't do anything, just sitting there in his car, then Sakura broke the ice and said "Since you have your own sexual conquest, can I be your next?" Naruto then smiled and said "Oh absolutely!" With that they both leaned towards each other, holding each other and mashed their lips in a fiery make out. It first started out as a simple mashing of lips, it then turned into a tongue battle which both of them were intoxicated. After a while of ferocious kissing, they separated for their need of air, Sakura said "God, I wanted to do that for so long!" Naruto said "Me too, I've missed this so much!" Sakura then said "Then let's get up stair and do the deep!" Naruto then stopped her and said "No, not there, when I conquer, it will be on my own terms, we go to my penthouse!" Sakura smiled sultry and said "Alright!" They then fastened their seat-belts and Naruto said "Hold on!" And they he drove as fast as he could to his place for the night of his life.

(Lemon Scene)

The moment Naruto parked his car, he and Sakura crashed through his door while embracing each other and lustfully making out. They closed and locked the door behind them and started to remove bits of their clothing. Naruto mostly while he was guiding his lover to his bedroom, they were just leaving a trail of clothing in their path, ranging from his shirt, suit, socks, pants and tie and her dress, jewelry and bra. Both of them were almost totally naked, Naruto was just in his underwear with most of his muscles showing. And Sakura in just her pink panties showing off her small yet perky breasts and yet a normal, natural and beautiful figure that not many women have these days.

Once they reached his bed, they separated from their kiss, but not after sharing their saliva with one another and tasting their mouths. They both started at each other with lustful intent and then Sakura quickly rushed down to his crotch area to get his manhood out. She could see clearly the huge sausage hugged tightly in his underwear, she grabbed a hold of the rim started to pull it down and she was hit in the face with it. When she looked at it, she couldn't believe her eyes, it was almost the size of her forearm and it wasn't even hard yet.

She was lightly touching it, it was almost as if it were alive, twitching at her touch, she then grabbed hold of the huge thing. She started to stroke it vigorously with great attention and slowly but surely, his member rises up to full mast. She even started to fondle his nads in a circular motion which finished the process of his hard-on. She was a bit nervous but was reassured at that moment. Naruto was a bit confused as to what she was thinking and asked what's wrong, she replied that she was relief that Naruto was much bigger than Sasuke. Naruto then inwardly cheered since Sasuke was popular in college.

Sakura then licked her lips and then proceeded to open her mouth and bring it to his member. She started out with licking the tip with her tongue in a few straight and then circular motions. After when she get her good taste, she slowly tried to envelop his member with her mouth. Unfortunately he was just too darn big for her as she only managed to go past haft the length as it reached way down her throat. Normally someone would have choked from something of that size, but Sakura had a good mastery over her own gag reflexes. She did tear up though from the size, not only that but the fact she was finally doing it with Naruto. Naruto himself couldn't believe that this was happening, that she was going to give him what he wanted from her all that time ago. With that said, he put his hands on her head and then began her blowjob.

After a while of getting used to the size, Sakura with the help of Naruto's hands, started to thrust her head in and out of his manhood. It was a salty taste but it slowly changed into something good for her since it belonged to him. She had her hands on his legs trying to keep herself balanced in a steady position as her mouth did all the work. The heat was rising for both of them as Naruto felt that his body was on fire and that it was mostly going to his crotch area. For Sakura, she was feeling the heat down in her nether region too as she moved both of her hands down to her womanhood and started rubbing it.

The heat was too intense for both of them as after a long time of their sexual activity, they were both close to their climaxes. Naruto tried to worn Sakura by moving her head away but Sakura kept her head in place as she wants to drink his essence down. She wanted to make sure to get it all, so she can't afford to let any slip out, so she did the only thing she could do.

On the final thrust that would cause his to explode, she forced herself down passed his member and by some miracle, she managed to get his entire length. Her nose and upper lip was buried in his tuff of fur that was resting above his member while his member went straight past her through and was right around where her upper chest was, it was that big. With that, Naruto climaxed straight inside her belly with no way of any drop to escape. Sakura's eyes rolled up to the back of her head as she felt rope after rope go straight to the stomach. This lasted for minutes, she wasn't sure if she could last that long, but luckily she did after Naruto finally finished. He slowly started to pull out of her throat as the friction inside cause them to feel great sensitivity. And as soon as he was just in her mouth she let out one last spurt before completely leaving her which surprised Sakura. She took a moment to swish and gurgle the cum in her mouth and then swallowed it all. She then looked with teary and lustful eyes.

Naruto just stood there for a moment before he grabbed Sakura and just threw her on to the bed in virile. Sakura looked down for a moment while she still had a small bulge in her belly from all the cum she swallowed. When she looked down she saw Naruto was removing her panties which have been soaked in her juices. He then spread her legs apart to get a good look of her womanhood, and by god did it still looked ripe for the taken. He then grabbed hold of her legs and stuck his face in her vagina, he stuck his tongue real deep in there. He flung his tongue around between her hot and moist folds which caused Sakura to arch her back, grip the bed sheets, fling he head back and moan like crazy. His nose was also smushed in her pubic hair as well getting a good smell out of it, and she did smell like cherry blossoms.

He then got bold and brought one of his hands away from her legs and moved it to her tight entrance as he moved his mouth away. He inserted his fingers and started to motion his fingers in and out of her womanhood and did something even better. He saw the euphoric look on her face and wished to push her over the edge and stuck his tongue out and started to lick her cliterus. This pushed Sakura past her breaking point as she could not hold it in much longer, she moved her hands to his head to push him deeper as he moved his mouth back at her main entrance and finally she climaxed into his mouth. He lapped up all her juices as she screamed and gasped in orgasmic pleasure, he then removed his head to look at Sakura with all his handsomeness.

With that, they finally moved onto the main course, Naruto then moved up her body, hovering over her. His hands were playing with her small yet perky boobs while they were kissing each other, tasting each other's post climax mouths. While that was going on, Sakura wrapped one arm around his broad back and used the other to guide his large member to her womanhood. With that in place, she brought her other hand back to her lover's back as Naruto prepared to insert his member in her pussy for the first time. It started out slowly at first, then he puts more force into it as she struggled to handle the monstrous size of his member. And finally with one hard and quick thrust, he managed to get all of him into her which Sakura shrieked and went wide eyed from the sheer shock of his size invading her. Not even Sasuke can ever compare to Naruto.

After a while of resting and staying in place for a while, Sakura eased up a bit and told Naruto to go ahead start to plow her. Naruto does just that, but started out slowly but then builds on it with him rocking his hips against her crotch. Sakura loved the feeling of his hips working, especially when she grabs a hold of his buns of steel. Oddly enough that women definitely loved to grab a hold of his buttocks while having sexy with him in the missionary position. Speaking of missionary position, this is what Sakura has always wanted, to have Naruto on top of her, holding her and with his head next to her's as he humps away with her legs locked around his hips. Both of them are definitely feeling the friction of their genitalias rubbing against one another.

This went on for a while as Naruto started to go faster and harder, to get her to go over the edge and so can he. She made sure that he was still inside her for when the time comes for him to blow his load. That time was coming up fast as things were about to pop and then after a fierce 4-5 more thrusts, it happened. Sakura squirted around his member as Naruto blew another massive load of sperm into her womb. This lasted for a while, as Sakura moaned in ecstasy with her special room gets filled up by her former boyfriend. With that, they eased up and pulled up and pulled out of Sakura to her sadness as he saw his essence leaking out of her.

They wanted to go another round so Naruto sat down in a seated position as he grabbed Sakura and had her sit down on his lap too. With that, she was holding onto his shoulders while he used his arms to hold h bottom up while he guided his member into her womanhood once more. With that they started another round of sex and Sakura was bouncing on him with some help of him lifting her up a bit. She has her hands wrapped around his neck as they kept making out with one another again.

Their tongues hit with one another as they continued to connect their lips and mix saliva. They then separated with Naruto playing and fondling with her breasts, he then decided to start licking and sucking and biting them. Sakura loved having her boobs played with as she wrapped her arms around his head to keep him on them. Despite their need to satisfy their bodies, their climaxes were just coming up once again, and then with a few more thrusts, they both achieved release. While her juices her flowing down, his essence shot up like a fire hydrant with such powerful force it managed to enter her womb again.

This lasted for a while, but they had no time to waste as Naruto and Sakura moved to one more position before calling it a night. Naruto then moved Sakura to her hands and knees, bent over behind him as he moved up right towards her rear. Though she did not have a filled out body like his other girls, she had new and unique satisfaction from h anyway, including her noticeable bubble butt. He massaged it for a bit until he was prep and ready for one more round of fun with Sakura. He brought his member over and sort of sandwich his penis in between her cheeks, and then when he was fully hard again, he inserted with all his might.

Sakura gasped for air as he plunged all the way into her, they stated like that for a while as Naruto just appreciated the view of her whole backside of her body. He then rubbed his hands up and down her back all the way to her shoulders and neck. Once they eased up again, he started to thrust and she started to move again in perfect sync with each other. This is the best, not even Sasuke could possibly satisfy her anymore if he ever could now. As he was holding onto her her butt cheeks, he moved one of his hands to her hair and started to hold on and pull at it. Sakura liked that, she also knew that this is something she has to do for him as well to let him has his way, and her's too. Her hands left the bed and just planted them on her lap as Naruto was pulling on her hair to gain leverage. This went on for a while and then the time cam for one more round of climaxing with what they have left. After a few more powerful thrusts, it happened, Sakura crashed through her orgasm as Naruto blew the rest of his essence into her womb which overflowed and pooled on the bed.

As Naruto was sweating and breathing heavily, he managed to calm down a bit, when he looked at Sakura, he noticed that she was out cold. He guessed that last one was too much for her, so he just laid her down onto his bed and just curled right up next to her. He didn't bother with the spilled cum on the bed, he would take care of it tomorrow when he gets the chance and just drifted off to dream land.

(Lemon Scene End)

It was bright in the early morning as Naruto woke up first, and to his delight, he found himself with his arms wrapped around behind his once beautiful girlfriend. He smiled and then used one of his hands to brush her hair to kiss her neck, he then noticed her waking up and turning around to embrace him too. Sakura said "Good Morning!" Naruto replied "Good Morning to you too!" Sakura then said "Guess we are going to be late for work huh?" Naruto then said "It's ok, I can accept your tardiness for good reason." Sakura smiled and Naruto did too and then they kissed each other.

Sakura then notice her crotch area was still wet and sticky, Naruto told her "Sorry, I had no strength left to move and no choice but to leave it like that." Sakura chuckled a bit and said "It's ok, a little dirtiness never bothered me, but if it's all the same with you, mind if I use your shower?" Naruto then said "Sure, the bathroom is just to your left." She and Naruto got off the bed, Sakura was still a little weak in the knees from all the sex they had but got up just fine. She then walked to the bathroom with ?Naruto staring at her seductive butt bounce while taking each step. He then started to remove the sheets from his bed for Landry, he then looked up to see Sakura still standing there which made him confused. Sakura then said "Would you like to take a shower with me?" Naruto paused for a moment then dropped his sheets to follow Sakura into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Right now, life looked like things were going great, but life still have ways to go before it was finished so anything could happen.

* * *

 **~ Review and Like!**

 **~ Not much to say other than that I devoted a lot of time to this chapter, to make it somewhat serious.**

 **~ Now, the Omake Chapter will (hopefully) have more people to help out with. It will feature some of the girls in the past chapters.**

 **~ Until next time, have a good day!**


	9. Omake Chapter: Private Island

**~ Hello everyone, I am back with a Omake chapter of "Anime Playboy: Naruto Version", it will have Ino, Shizune, Temari and Sakura.**

 **~ I will be on Hiatus for this story for now, I am sorry for all my fans.**

 **~ I Will try to work on other stories to keep giving you something!**

 **~ As usual, rated m warning, disclaimer, etc.**

 **~ And give thanks to Tonlor, he provided the idea himself!**

 **~ Sit back and Enjoy!**

* * *

It was currently just a little before noon as the sexy blonde journalist Ino Yamanaka was currently driving up to her secret lover's lake house. She was very excited to know what sort of fun sexual adventures was awaiting her up there. She was admiring the scenery of the natural forest preserve areas of the country, she stopped a while back and even took a moment to enjoy the fresh air. She was currently wearing tight T-shirt with tight jeans that really hugged her body. She even had a duffle bag with her that was requested by Naruto, it's contents are still unknown.

And through the forest and down the road, she saw it, Naruto's lake house, she was amazed at the size of it. It was truly awe inspiring and a sight to behold, the design was almost like something out of a fairy tail story. As she went to park, she noticed other cars that she did not recognized, but she would soon find out. She walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell, and after a brief moment, the handsome Naruto in just a buttoned up shirt and shorts was there to greet her. He said "Hey beautiful!" Ino responded back with equal enthusiasm "Hey Baby!" She just leaped forward, hugged and kissed him, while Naruto did the same thing. They then separated their lips for Naruto to say "Come on in, everyone else is waiting." Ino then entered and it was such a nice and big interior design, very nice traditional setting. As soon as they reached the kitchen, she was greeted with the other three girls there, Temari, Shizune and Sakura, all of them were wearing casual clothes too.

Naruto then offered her a drink and she took a beer, he then said "So, I invited all of you to take a tour and relaxing break on my privately owned island." The girls were impressed by the fact that he owned the actual land itself and had such a larger property. Naruto continues with "It is all natural preserve, not one bit of human interference building, for the sake of being environmentally friendly." The girls smiled at how not only was he rich, powerful, good in bed, thoughtful, but was also caring of the earth. Naruto then said, after we are done we'll all will change into our swimware and we will head over to my boat out back. With that, they talked a little bit more, the girls got to know one another, they finished their beers and went to go change.

After a while, Naruto and the girls all went down into the back and onto his boat, it was rather big and nice to say the least. Naruto was in the driver seat with a unbuttoned shirt and a black and red flaming swim trunks. As he was slowly driving, he was mesmerizing the beautiful sight before him that were his lovers in bikinis. Temari was currently in a navy blue one piece, she doesn't swim much and is rather shy when she exposes her skin to others. However it builds her confidence as to how well she maintains her body, and she is not shy in front of people she trusts like Naruto. Then there was Shizune, she was wearing a rather cute two piece swimsuit that covers most of her beautiful form, besides she was a bit older after all. Next was Sakura, and unlike Shizune, she was not afraid to expose a little bit of skin so she wore a sexy orange two piece swimsuit. Though she didn't have that much in the chest, the rest of her body more than compensated for it. Finally was Ino, unlike the rest of the girls was rather daring and bold, she bought the sexiest bikini out there. She wore a very tiny micro bikini with only strings and small covers barely hiding her private parts, and didn't even cover her ass.

The gang was enjoying the air brushing through their hair as they were moving through the water on Naruto's boat. The island soon came into sight as it was as Naruto said, all forest and no signs of human life. The girls were all saying stuff like "My gosh!" Or "This is amazing!" Naruto was appreciating the compliments and had packed some camping gear as well for when they wish to stay on the island over night. As soon as they got in close enough, they all disembarked and started to roam the island.

The girls were looking around while following Naruto to where they would set up camp, they were astonished by its natural beauty. After they managed to set up camp, Naruto took them around to look at more of the island. Sakura said "This is truly amazing, that you would go out of your way of doing this for the environment!" Naruto said "Well I truly care what happens to our earth, and I do endeavor in charitable organizations."

But then they heard the bushes rustle a bit, Naruto got in front of the girls to make sure to protect them. But then they saw a family of foxes appeared, and they breathed a sigh of relief, as Naruto said "It's okay, nothing to be afraid of." Shizune said "Aren't those a rare breed of foxes that don't populate as much anymore?" Naruto said "Yeah, me and some other guys would rescue them and place them on this island to help save them from extinction, and sometimes we come here to check on them, they are really friendly." The girls were all in awe and found that really cute and sweet of him, that he wasn't all stud either. They were petting and feeding them, and then they ran off, they then headed back to camp for a bit.

When they got back, Naruto was getting something to drink for everyone, he asked while he was turning "So, what would you gals like to drink, I got more beer, soda and-" but he was cut off by the sight before him, all the girls were stripped of their bathing suits and where nude before him. Sakura said "Naruto, me and the others decided that we wish to play a little game with you." Ino then said "We will all go hide somewhere on the island and you have to find us." Temari said "Each of us will give you one sexual act, and when we are finished we'll meet back here." Shizune then said "And maybe, after we are done, we can all make love together." Naruto froze for a moment before he smiled and said "Absolutely, I will count down and let you guys get a head start before I find you." With that Naruto turned around and closed his eyes and started counting, while the girls all ran off ready to have their fun. After a while, Naruto stripped down just like them and was finished counting, then got nude and then started the hunt.

(Lemon Scene)

Naruto was prowling through the Forest like a hunter looking for his pray, he was swiftly passing tree after tree and climbed rocks. After climbing one more rock, he looked down to see Shizune kneeling behind some bushes. He smiled and then quietly approached her from behind, she had no idea what was coming. When she turned around it was too late, Naruto wrapped his arms around her body perversely and caught her. They chuckled for a bit before Naruto and Shizune looked into each other's eyes passionately and kissed. Shizune then gave him his first reward for catching her, she knelt down and then grabbed his member and started to stroke it.

She was stroking vigorously, getting him to go full mast, it was definitely working, with her hand on his ball sac too. She was massaging them carefully to get him to feel more sensitive and create more tension. After she was playing with him, she opened her mouth and then started to engulf his member inside it. She always missed this feeling in her mouth, after a moment of adjustment, she started to Bob her head back and forth. She still had one hand on his man nuts while the other was rubbing her womanhood, Naruto had his hands on her head holding her. After a while of intense heading, Naruto couldn't take it anymore and blew his load into her mouth. She swallowed it graciously, after she was done, she removed her mouth and then she started to head back to camp, Naruto headed to find the next girl.

After looking for the next girl, he could definitely feel that there was someone watching him close by. He took his time to extend his senses and tried to guess where the next girl was hiding. After a while, he suddenly bolted for one of the bushes which was rattling and when he jumped over it, he landed just above Temari. They both smiled while Temari was breathing heavily because she was spooked, they then embraced each other and kissed. Temari separated and now gave him his next reward" Naruto was sitting on a near by rock while Temari got between his legs and grabbed hold of her firm yet bouncy boobs and wrapped them around his member.

Naruto just loved the feeling of his member sandwiched between two mighty fine milk balloons. Temari was feeling pride as to how he was feeing and started to move her breasts up and down on his rod. They felt like that both of them are on fire from the strong and powerful friction and rubbing between their body parts. Temari was not surprised that his member was so big that the tip was reaching her face. She then stuck out her tongue and started to lick the head a bit to add to the sexual pleasure. Naruto just loved that feeling so much, just like with Shizune, he grabbed her head to keep her mouth in place. After a while, Naruto released another load of semen while this time, it splatter all over her face and chest. It felt warm, and ticklish, and she liked that a lot, with that done, she started to wipe off the cum and was drinking it, she then headed towards the came while Naruto continued his hunt.

He then approached a small waterfall area, he noticed a splash area and that gave him a clue that someone was definitely hiding here. So he dove right down into the water and saw that Ino was at the bottom, and instead of running away she swam to him willingly. They then embraced each other and kissed, he admired her long blonde hair waving through the water. After their kiss, Both of them came up to the surface to catch their breaths, the water glistened over his muscular and her beautiful forms. And then Ino was now going to give Naruto his reward, she then floated on her back and spread her legs apart to leg Naruto have full access to her womanhood. He then moved forward to between her legs, grabbing onto her hips, placed his member at her entrance and with one swift movement, plunged into her.

Ino didn't want to wait and told Naruto to just keep going, which he did and just pound away at her. She felt great, the pleasure overflowing her as she just laid there floating, it felt like that time at his pool party. Naruto rubbed his hands up and down on her smooth and pliable form, from her hips, to her waist, her belly, her breasts and her face. He then wrapped his arms around her form and brought her in, holding her up while continuing to plunge his member into her. After a while of continuous pounding, Ino wrapped her arms and legs around Naruto as she climaxed. Naruto would soon follow as his essence penetrated into her womb and she moaned in a familiar passion. After a full minute, they kissed each other and then separated, Ino has always felt such pleasure having his essence inside her.

As Naruto was abut to leave to go find Sakura, he was soon interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping behind him and felt a soft and warm form against his back. He looked back to see the pretty pinkette, he then turned around the embrace her and then kissed her. Apparently, she could not wait anymore and just wanted to have him inside her again. With that, Sakura gave him his reward regardless and bent over on a rock and presented her ass to him. Naruto did love seeing those two lovely round and squishy buns she had, it was one of her best assets. (haha 'ass'ets) Naruto then put his hands on her butt cheeks massaging and squeezing for a bit before spreading them apart to see her butthole. He then took his already lubed up member and placed it at her rear entrance and then pushed all the way in.

Ino was just sitting on the rock next to them enjoying the show, it was alway tight went doing anal but it was great none the less. After getting adjusted to it, Naruto began to piston in and out of her, her rear was so tight it sucks him back in every time he tried to pull out. His hands rubbed up and down her smooth and beautiful back, and then all the way to her neck and grabbed hold of it. And then Sakura howled like an animal, giving into her pleasure and beastly instincts since they look like beasts mating in nature. Naruto was so close to climaxing while Sakura had been climaxing a few times now, after a few more powerful thrusts, he plunged deep into her and shot his semen into her anal tunnel. After another full minute, he unplugged her butt and it closed back up nicely as it leaked a little of his cum. After the two caught their breath, they then headed back to camp with Ino accompanying them.

It was nearly dusk time after all those sexual acts but they managed to find the camp before it got too dark. They all made a little fire and talked about what they plan to do in the future, while the girls told Naruto what they dream of doing, they secretly wanted to be with Naruto for a long time, maybe even forever. They enjoyed more drinks and even s'mores, it was a fun night around the fire and good bonding. But when it came time for bed, they headed into the big tent to have more fun, just the five of them, it was going to be a long and heavenly night.

Some of the foxes were instinctively watching the tent illuminated by the lamp and saw the shadows of their bodies all pressed together in various positions. Doggy styles, missionaries, cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, 69, reverse 69, make outs, face sitting, etc. all the things anyone can think of. And thanks to Naruto's training in the sexual arts, this lasted for hours and hours until they all were equally satisfied. The girls and Naruto have been making such loud and powerful moans, gasps and shouts of sexual pleasure and release that it filled the entire island.

(Lemon Scene End)

The morning sunlight broke through the tree lines and illuminated the forest in the new day. Naruto was just starting to wake up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and took a long yawn. He tried to stretch but was stuck from pleasurable restrictions as he was surrounded by beautiful sleeping bodies, covered in Spuad fluids. Sakura was currently on top of him, resting her head on his broad chest, Ino was resting between his legs with her head right between their crotches, Shizune was curled up next to Naruto's left side with his armed wrapped around her form, and Temari was a heavy sleeper and a wild card so she took up lots of space and was upside down on his right side and her butt was pressed against his face.

Naruto miraculously managed to discreetly get up out of all that mess, he then got out of that tent and just breathing in natural air while he was still naked. He noticed that the family of foxes are back and decided to go feed them, he was happy that they managed to reproduce and live just fine on this island. He was starting to wonder himself, one of these days, he was going to have to settle down and have a family too. But as he was deep in thought, he failed to notice that there were hands and arms pulling him back into the tent and the girls were up and were lust crazed. They just pounced him into having more sex with them, apparently settling down and having a family will have to wait, he was having way too much fun to stop now.

* * *

 **~ Thank you all for reading, I will be back as soon as possible, so look forward to new stories next time!**


	10. Omake Chapter: Oh Please Master!

**~ Hello Fellow Readers, I am back, alive and kicking!**

 **~ Sorry for the long wait but had to be part of the family for a while.**

 **~ I have already made my plans for the rest of this story and how to end it, with the help of some people of course.**

 **~ but now here it is, newest chapter!**

 **~ as usual, lemon warning, language and disclaimer.**

* * *

It was currently early in the evening at the large mansion of Naruto Uzumaki, he was currently having a regular dinner with Ino Yamanaka. She was wearing a teal dress with a v strap that shows a grand amount of cleavage with matching high heals and purse and a gold necklace. Naruto was wearing his usual suit, pants and tie and orange shirt underneath. They were sitting inside the dining room eating ravioli with meranera sauce, they were being served by his servants.

Ino said "Mmm, this pasta is delicious, you really out done yourself." Naruto replied "Thank you, but you should be thanking the chefs that made this, and the people serving us." Ino replied "You do have some very reliable people don't you?" Naruto said "I can depend on them at times, well some of the times." Ino asked "What do you mean?" Naruto replied "Well you remember Tayuya and Kin?" Ino said "Oooooh, them. But I am curious, why are they like this?"

Naruto was about to tell her their stories here in this house, he started with "To begin with, when I was hiring help for maids, I was just getting anyone to help when every they were available, but didn't bother to check their background information, bad call on my part." Ino continued to be curious asked "So then what happened?" Naruto replied "Well, things appear to have been fine but then one day I was told by one of my maids of a disobedient maid that just refuses to do work and acts vulgar and violent to the other help, this was Tayuya."

 **(Flashback)**

Naruto describes the incident as him confronting Tayuya, he expresses his displeasure of her attitude. Tayuya says that she doesn't have to do anything and that he was quote "a dickhead". Naruto just couldn't take her rebellious nature and just grabbed her and dragged her to his room. Once inside, he tried to "punish" her, while she struggled and fight back, she was surprisingly happy. She slaps, she punches and kicks and eventually, Naruto had gotten a firm hold of her, went over to his bed, sat down and put her over his lap. He then proceeded to pull up her skirt, pulled down her panties and just rubbed his hand on her bottom for a bit before raising his hand to strike her cute rump.

She cringed in the shocking pain for a moment, but the funny thing, she was actually enjoying it. Though she hates doing people's work, she just likes being dominated in this manner of being forced. She realized if she showed it, Naruto might stop, that is why she must keep up this act. Her tight round buns were now bright red, while Naruto was continuing to just rub her cheeks with his hand, he asked Tayuya if she will behave, but then Tayuya said "screw you!" Naruto filled with annoyance, grabbed Tayuya and put her on the bed, grabbed some rope and a gag ball from one of his kinky dates, tied her down to the bed and proceeded to undress her and prepared her for her harsher punishment. He got undressed as well and moved over her, she was prepared to receive her sexual master and so he ravished her all night.

After hearing the story with Tayuya, Ino was feeling flustered from the ecstatic details and just rubbed her smooth legs together. Wanting to hear more of the sexy stories, she asks "Then what about this Kin person? What is her punishment?" Naruto then said "Well that is more simplistic than Tayuya's, you see Kin was more of a thief."

Naruto got deeper into the story, It took place after the Tayuya one, Kin just joined a bit afterward. Kin was much different from Tayuya, as she was more of the desperate type as she was not raised into a good living style. Despite all that she did somehow managed to get to work at a luxury home and worked normally. Despite having to put up with the humiliating maid dress that made her look ridiculous and objectified.

Even while Kin did manage to get the job, she felt like it was not enough money she would get despite being a bit above minimum wage. Kin decided to take matters into her own hand as she was forced to rob from Naruto Uzumaki. One night when almost everyone has gone home and Naruto was supposedly asleep, Kin would break into his personal safe that she had found while cleaning. Just before she could crack the code, she was caught by a not so pleased Naruto, she tried to explain but in vain. Fortunately Naruto understands and would help with her living style, though she was thankful, Naruto still had to punish her.

She was quite nervous as to what is going to happen to her, Naruto approached her, grabbed her and went to his room. She was amazed by the architect of the interior, but she was interrupted by the powerful presence that was right behind her. He started to grope her firm rear with one hand while the other was rubbing her smooth belly. She had mix feelings as she felt nervous, she felt aroused by his generosity, though the arousal was getting to her. His hand then moved to the front and started to rub her front through her panties, she moans in response. She was getting close but was stopped a moment later when Naruto moved away, she looked to see what Naruto was doing, he was getting out his gear to tie her up.

Next moment Kin found herself hands tied behind her back, bend over and her rear sticking up in the air. Kin was panting and shaking in anticipation. Naruto massaged her for a bit to make her relax. Naruto having removed her panties already plunged his rod all the way into her, this made her feel really horny and hot for what is to come. Naruto started to pound away into her as she just bend down and took it, after a while of intense banging, the two reached climax and Naruto would continue to "punish" her.

 **(Flashback End)**

Ino might have wetted herself a little bit from hearing that enticing story, Naruto asked "So Ino, what are your thoughts on my relationship with my maids?" Naruto smiled just seeing how she was blushing and fidgeting a bit, she managed to reply "I guess you already know the answer." A maid came in and discreetly whispers in Naruto's ear "Sir, there is a problem in the kitchen." Naruto nodded his head, got up and said "Sorry dear, but I have to take this, don't go anywhere." Ino said "Sure".

Naruto enters the kitchen which he finds Tayuya acting up and eating some of their meals. Naruto walked up and said "What do you think you are doing?" Tayuya said "What does it look like? I am eating ass!" Naruto said "Those are our meals, you can't just go eating other people's food." Tayuya replied snarky "Oh, what you gonna do about it huh? Punish me?" Naruto adjusted his tie and said "I will, later after I-" he then heard shouting in the dining room. Naruto grabbed Tayuya and rushed back in to find Ino had caught Kin stealing from her purse, Naruto went over and grabbed her and pulled both maids to a couple chairs, he was furious this time. Naruto said to Ino "I apologize for all of this, if you have to leave, please do so, I have some disciplining to do."

But then Ino had a great and mischievous idea that made her smile, she replied "No, if you are intending to take disciplinary action, then I want in." Naruto and the maids were surprised, but like Naruto, he smiled and brought her over in a sudden hug and deep kiss, he then said "That is why I like you." With that they turned to the maids who were dreading for this will be the most intense night of their lives. Naruto grabbed their arms and dragged them to his room as Ino followed, he then called out o Bob and said "Hey Bob, could have the other maids clear off the table and lock up the house for the night?" Bob replied Nonchalantly "Very well sir, and would Master Naruto require anything else?" Naruto replied "No thanks, where I am going, these women are all I need." Bob replied "Indeed sir." Then Naruto and the girls continued up to his room.

 **(Lemon Scene)**

In Naruto's bedroom behind locked doors, Naruto was busy tying up Tayuya in a suggestive fashion while Ino was busy cuffing Kin to the bed. Both maids were already stripped of most of their clothes but one gaged with a ball gag. Naruto decided to start out with Tayuya while Ino would take care of Kin, he was now finished tying her up and so, positioned her kneeling in front of him. Naruto began to unbutton his pants to reveal his massive member in front of her face, the ropes binding her made her aroused already, now seeing his manhood made her wet below. She gulped first then closed her eyes with a still scornful expression as she opened her mouth and inserted his member into it. She started bobbing her head back and forth making it all glistening with saliva as Naruto held her head by her hair. He liked to be in charge, though it appears that Tayuya didn't like it, she was definitely feeling it, in a good way. Tayuya was also starting to use her tongue to twist and turn around the meaty pole, she could really feel the pulsing. After a while of bobbing her head back and forth with a bit of tongue work, Naruto finally climaxed. He was holding her head in place and then blew his load into her mouth, which she was drinking gracefully.

On the other side of the bed, Ino just finished up binding Kin hands and feet to the ends of the bed. Kin was now at the mercy of Ino's perversion as she rubbed her hands up and down her body, first she used one of her hands to grope Kin's breasts, massaging them tenderly, while the other hand was at her nether region, her fingers digging deep into her wet tunnels. All of this was making her moan and muffle through her ball gag as she was drooling a bit. Ino was also starting to lick her face which caused bother of them to feel more heat. After a bit of toying with her, Ino started to work her womanhood good as Kin was being driven to the edge. Just a bit more and then bam, she climaxed, she was pulling on her restraints as she tensed up and squirted her love juices onto the sheets.

They then looked over to the other couple when Kin regained her focus, they were seeing Naruto placing Tayuya right in front of her, bending over, kneeling down while still tied up, head pressed against the pillow and her rear up in the air. Naruto was holding her hips in place while massaging her booty, he then lined up his manhood to her wet womanhood and brutally thrust into her from behind. Naruto was delivering powerful thrusts that his strong crotch was literally spanking her butt cheeks for her. They would eventually turn red from all the pounding as Tayuya was just on the pillow drooling a lot. She definitely hated that she loved rough and abusive sex, this was making her horny as hell. He loved giving her want she wanted, and even some times, he would deny her that, this is the key to controlling her (sometimes) is to make somethings restricted that they beg for it. Ino and Kin were watching in pleasure as the two, master and servant were performing coitus. And then after a while of intense banging, both were approaching their climaxes, Naruto would force her to cum first, so he rapidly sped up his thrusting, this made her climax immediately. Though Naruto did not give her the luxury of stopping as he plowed right through her orgasm, and soon but not least, he would climax too, and released his essence inside her. She moaned out loud as she felt her womb being filled up with his semen.

Naruto would stay there for a moment before he would release her, he looked over to Kin and grinned. She was struggling a bit as Naruto would do the same to her, Ino moved away so Naruto would position himself right on top of her. Kim's heart was racing as Naruto was caressing her body so delicately which she became extra sensitive from it. Naruto then took the next moment to Aline his rod to her folds and then plunge into her all the way. Kin tried to hold him or embrace him but because of the restraints she was left to struggle with the pleasure. Naruto was being much more gentle with her than with Tayuya but was definitely still working her good. Naruto was wrapping his arms around her back letting their bodies touch some more. She just wished for the opportunity to embrace him like a lover would, but then this wouldn't be a punishment she thought. So then after a bit more thrusting and ji rating his pelvis, Kin would climax before Naruto. Her juices wetted his crotch, before long Naruto would release his next load into her aching womanhood and fill her up to the brim.

When he was done filling her up, he looked at his two maids and they were still out of it, but then he looked at Ino who was in the middle of the bed in a suggestive pose. Naruto smiled and then had her climb on top of him, he wanted to let her take the lead, and she would. As she got on top, she moved up so that her womanhood would a line with his rod, it was already getting wet with her own love juices. She then dropped down onto him, she would never get over the fact that he was still large and would always make her quake. After letting Ino get accustomed to the size, he put his hands on her wide hips and rubbed her booty. Ino then put her hands on his muscular chest and abs and started to rub back and forth, and bounce up and down. She just wanted to feel his tough yet soft flesh that would not break so easily. It was like rubbing against a strong and tight leather seat, it made her wet and hot to have a guy like Naruto. He was then groping her body all over, from her ass, to her waist, all the way to her bountiful bosom. She was moaning from the touch as she was feeling him squeeze, massage, bounce and pinch her nice pink nipples. She then dropped her upper body down and smashed against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around her back. They kissed each other with such intensity as their saliva mixed and tongues twirled around fiercely. Aft a bit more thrusting from Naruto's part and bouncing from Ino's end, they would approach their climaxes, they worked in tandem as they would cum together. After a bit more synchronized thrusting and bouncing, they finally reach their heavenly release and Ino sprayed her juice around him as Naruto released his next load into Ino.

When he finished filling her up to the brim, Naruto and Ino looked into each other's eyes with passion desire and then they kissed each other again. They could definitely go a few more rounds, but then Naruto wanted answers first from his maids, so he gave Tayuya and Kin a sharp spank to wake them up. As soon as they were awake, Naruto asked them to explain themselves, Kin immediately confessed that they worked together to try and steal from Ino and Naruto when they had the chance. Tayuya got mad at her which Naruto could not be made at Kin but still had to "punish" her anyway, so Ino and Naruto prepared the maids' sexual penance.

 **(Lemon Scene End)**

The night had gotten dark as the room now filled with the stink of sexual fluids and it was messy, Ino then curled up to Naruto's side as he held her close after he finished pumping her full with his last bit of essence. The other two girls where left as they were still gaged and bound and still unconscious. Ino then asked Naruto "Hey, don't you have some important meeting tomorrow with another major company?" Naruto replied "No need to worry, I am always on top of things." Ino smiled and just buried herself deeper into hot, strong and sweaty body of her lover. This night was a definite win win for Naruto and Ino, and would look forward to more nights like these, many shades more than Grey! Ha!

* * *

 **~ I hope people enjoyed it.**

 **~ If people haven't noticed, this is the prelude chapter to "My Precious Secretary"**

 **~ like I said before, I have planned out ther rest of the story with some help from other people.**

 **Fuu (Night Walker)**

 **Mikoto Uchiha (wife of a police detective)**

 **Hana Inazuka (Private detective)**

 **Anko Mitarashi (Hit Woman)**

 **Tenten (Gym person)**

 **Tsunade (President)**

 **Mei Terumi (Debating)**

 **Kurotsuchi (Debating)**

 **Kurenai Yuhi (Exotic Dancer)**

 **Kaguya Ootsutsuki (Naruto's Foster Mom/Mentor)**

 **Hinata (Fiancé)**

 **~ Well that is all for now, hope to get the next chapters out soon.**

 **~ the next Anime Playboy I will do is Ichigo Kurosaki.**

 **~ See Ya!**


	11. Night Job

**Hello again Mates, sorry for the late posting, hopefully you didn't wait too long. This is the next chapter in Anime Playboy: Naruto Version, featuring Fuu!**

 **as usual, enjoy, like, comment if you appreciate it!**

* * *

Naruto had been working for a long time for his company, to maintain it and keep an eye on it, though in reality he doesn't need to work that much at all. But he does anyway, he was recommended to take a vacation to have fun and live a little, take some time off of being at home or at work. So Naruto would do just that, but he had to try and figure out where would he want to go for his relaxation. As he was on his couch thinking, he picked up a magazine looked through it, and then it hit him, the perfect location to go. It was the infamous, City of Sin, Town the never Rest, Entertainment City which is Kirigakure!

(A Few Days Later)

Naruto's plane landed at the airport and would make his way towards his limo to drive on down to the city. Though it is known for its numerous fog reports since it is right by the sea, but that did not stop the city from partying. It was currently dusk outside and the buildings light up with exotic and fancy neon lights of different stores, casinos, and hotels. As he was taking in the scenery he receives a call from Shikamaru who says "Hello Naruto." Naruto replies "Hey Shikamaru, what's up?" He replies "Just wanted to talk, are you sure you want to go down there? It is known for many crimes and rumored to be under control of this Gato guy." Naruto said with confidence "Shikamaru please, there is no need for you to worry, I can handle myself." Shikamaru said "very well, if you say so." They then talked for a bit discussing other business matters and then they hung up.

Naruto then reached his hotel, and then unwind for a bit after his flight in his room, when he was finished, he got dressed and hit the city. He hit several casinos, he went in with both caution and confidence, as a matter of fact, Lady Luck was on his side the entire time. He would spin several dice and play a bit of card games and poker and black jack and would come out on top many times. Though the were some down times but he would know when to call it quits or keep going which had positive results.

It was a promising night for him, he was already in a few casinos and he had made over a hundred thousand dollars. He would then hit up at the bars and night clubs to just dance and drink the night away. He would also make some new friends like Chojuro and Ao, Chojuro was a passive guy while Ao tends to scold him for that. The three drank and shared some of their stories and would hit more casinos, with Naruto's guidance, Chojuro was having fun and built confidence. While Ao, who had a good eye was having an off day, but he would know when not to continue further less he goes bankrupt. They have made many fond memories of newly formed friendships.

As it was getting late, Naruto would continue to cruise down the street in his limo, and was thinking to pick up some hot chicks while he's here. As he was scouting, he found someone that caught his eye, she was standing there, slim and fit, wearing teal leg knee length high heel boots with teal mini skirt and a small teal strapless top. Which was draped over with a small black jacket that didn't cover much and a black purse, all of it didn't cover much of her beautiful dark tan skin, curvy hips and perky bosom with light green hair and charming orange eyes. He told his driver to pull over and rolled down his window and started to say "Hey there sweety, how have you been?" He noticed that she was showing a nervous smile as she walked over and said "Doing fine, you looking for a good time?" Naruto could easily tell that there was something wrong so he would just play along for now and said "I am, hoping that you could help me out with it?" Fuu replied "sure, but it will cost you." Naruto then replied "Come in, we'll talk a bit more at my place." Naruto opened the door and Fuu stepped into the car, and then they drove away to his hotel.

(Hotel)

Naruto opens the door and let's Fuu walk in first, she was looking around, she had never seen a room this luxurious before. She was putting down her purse on the night stand and turned to Face Naruto and said "So, what would like to get? And the price will be determined by what you want." Naruto was looking at her with a stern look which made Fuu shake a bit, and she asked what. Naruto replied "Are you alright? Are you here against your will?" Fuu was first "N-no no, nothing of the sort! I am perfectly fine!" Naruto then held her shoulders and asked again, which this time, Fuu exhaled and admitted "No, I am actually not fine, in fact I was forced into this life." Naruto was shocked a bit by what he had heard and he asked her to continue her backstory. Fuu continues with "Well, when I was young, my parents have had a terrible gambling and drug addiction that they have lost almost everything, eventually, they sold me to Gato in desperation, ever since then I was forced to please men for Gato." Naruto was saddened to hear that story, and he saw that Fuu was starting to cry recalling all the times when she was on "duty". Naruto then consulted her by hugging her, she felt so warm and secure in his arms and she stopped shaking to let her arms hug him. After a while of holding each other, Naruto moved away for a moment to say "I am sorry to hear your back story, but how about I do something for you?" Fuu confused and asked "What would that be?" Naruto said "Just call Gato, and I will take care of the rest."

Fuu brought out her phone to call her boss, as it rang, Fuu was becoming nervous as to what she would say. Finally it answered and Gato said "What!?" Fuu said "Sir Gato, I wish to retire tonight, I have no contraceptions left and have a fever." Gato then said "Are you openly defying me?" Fuu replied "No sir, I was saying I would work better for you if I am in better conditions than what I am now." Gato replied furiously "I don't care what your conditions are, get your shit together and get to banging those customers! Someone is going to have to pay for me, and I rather not personally beat it out of ya." He then hanged up of the phone which Fuu became nervous, and she said to Naruto "I am sorry but I should g-" before she could finish Naruto replied "Don't worry, I said I would handle it." He was on the other line with someone, it happened to be an old acquaintance of his and a renowned contract killer who was in this very city. "So Zabuza, did you get that?" Zabuza on the other line said "Oh yes, you just leave everything to me." They then hung up and he said to his partner "Haku, it's time to go to work." Haku smiled and said "It's nice to get to talk to Naruto again."

(Gato's Hideout)

Gato was currently eating his dinner surrounded by his body guards. One of them asked "Sir, what would happen if Fuu decided to run away?" Gato replied "If she runs we will just find her and beat the shit out of her and she will know suffering unlike anything she had known before." Some of the guard were laughing too and the guard said "Almost like the other girls who tried to resist us right?" Then everyone started laughing until the lights turned off.

Gato was nervous and wasn't sure what was going on, the guards got their guns out, they were trying to see through the darkness to get out of the building. However lurking in the shadows was Zabuza and Haku with Night vision goggles, guns equipped with silencers and tactical knives. They started to move and then started to move and prepared to take out the guardsmen do then Gato.

Gato and his thugs tried to move to the door but then they heard one of their guys yell and then dropped to the floor. They were starting to panic and then another guy, then another, then the rest of the guards started to shoot blindly into the dark. After a while, the rest of the guards have been shot and all that was left was Gato, he was so afraid that he had no idea was was going on, then all of a sudden, he was grappled form behind and then his throat was slit. And that was the end of that.

Haku came down from his sniping position and said "Well that was a nice job that we did, right Zabuza?" Zabuza then replied "heh, I can think of far better ones, you just enjoy it because your old friend was involved right?" Haku replied "don't be like that, you had a nice side when he was with us right?" Zabuza was like "I have no idea what you are talking about." Haku smiled anyway and then Zabuza was making the call to Naruto.

(Hotel)

Back at the Hotel room, Naruto received the call from Zabuza and all he said was "It is done, have my pay by next week, oh, and Haku says hi." Naruto chuckled a bit and said "Very well, thank you very much, and tell Haku I said hi too." Zabuza said "whatever." Then they hung up then Naruto turned to Fuu and he said "Guess what, your free!" Fuu was completely stunned for a moment, not knowing what to say, but then the realization sank in that she was no longer owned.

She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her chest for the first time in a long time, that a nightmare was over. And then the next moment, Fuu just lunged forward at Naruto and hugged him tightly while sobbing and shouting in repeat "Thank You!" Naruto then hugged her back and replied "Now you can go where ever you want and do whatever you want to do." But then he suddenly felt one of her hands started to drift down into his pant lines and dove past his underwear.

Naruto pulled back for a moment and said "Whoa, wait, what are you doing? You don't have to do this!" Fuu looked up with a smile and said "I know, but right now, I want to do this, never before have I been more enthusiastic to have sex then as I have now." Naruto was surprised for a moment and then smiled and said "Then don't call it having sex, but making love?" Fuu smiled so cutely as she brought her arms around Naruto's neck as Naruto brought his arms around her lower back. They embraced each other tightly and then they inched their faces closer to each other, parted their moist lips and smoothed them together in a fiery kiss. They allowed their tongues to mix around each other as their bodies rubbed up against one another, this was to be a night of loving vice in a city of sin.

(Lemon Scene)

As the two continued their passionate make out, Naruto began by moving his hands to her nice and curvaceous rear. Fuu was moaning in their kiss as her arms started to rub her back as Naruto continued to rub and squeeze her cheeks. They then separated their lips and without speaking a single word, he proceeded to tug away at her skirt along with her thong and removed them both at once. Naruto saw her perfectly shaped womanhood with a small patch of teal fur above it. He then delicately lifted one of her legs, caressing it, and then unzipped her boot, then slowly removed it, he proceeded to do the same with the other. He took his time to admire her long and smooth legs that had such soft skin. Fuu gasped at his passion, then then moved up and next grabbed hold of her jacket and Fuu allowed him to remove it. After that he took hold of her last piece of clothing, Fuu raised her arms up and then he pull it up and off her. She was now as naked as the day she was born, she then moved to do the same to Naruto.

Fuu was breathing heavily as she measures Naruto's body and rubbing her hands on his chest admiring his form. She then grasp Naruto's black leather jacket, she looked into his eyes and and they nodded in unison. She then removed his jacket in one swift move, Fuu then moved her hands gropingly to his buttoned shirt, instead of being gentle and unbuttoning his shirt one by one, she just rips it open in one go. Thus revealing his magnificent sculpted six packs and strong chest, Fuu was mesmerized by the godly sight as she rubbed her hands up and down his abs and pecks. Before she would become to distracted by his magnificence, she went straight for removing the rest of her clothing, Naruto continued to smile as she works her way down to his pants where she unhooked his belt and unbuttoned his pants then pulled them down to his feet then removed them with their other clothes. She then stared fascinatingly at his underwear which has a big tent building, she gripped the band of the underwear and pulled it down and released the full mast member.

She was startled at first when it sprang free, she just stared at it for a moment and was much different compared to the other penises. This time she was becoming addicted to it, she then moved her hands to his member and started to stroke it fiercely. She noticed that it was both hard yet squishy, it was pulsing and radiated heat and has a strong scent. She then brought her mouth closer to it and then kissed the tip, it felt just right for her to do this. After that she starts licking the tip and the then the shaft, it tasted like before but for some reason it is much better than the last time.

Naruto put his hands on her head and combed her hair with his fingers, he helped bobble her head. Her mouth stretched as she engulfed his massive meat pole and was going back and forth with her head. She loved every moment of her her work on his member, this was the first time of being proud of her work. She worked her tongue around the pole and bobs her head faster and faster to get her results sooner. Just as she hoped, Naruto would soon reach climax as she worked his member good, where he thrusts his own hips forward too. Soon enough he unloaded his essence into her mouth at great volume and force, she was startled at first, but then she got accustomed to the amount and swallowed the load one gulp at a time. After a while, Naruto came down from his climax and pulled out of her mouth which still had quite a bit of essence left mixed with drool.

Fuu was smiling and then winked as she moved up to embrace Naruto and then they switched positions where Naruto was on his back and Fuu was on top. Fuu then reached for her target, gripping his meat rod and then positioned it at her entrance, in one fell swoop, she plunged herself on the manhood, it felt like being pierced by a forced of ecstasy. After both where getting accustomed to their own respective sexes , Fuu put her hands on his chest while Naruto put his hands one her rear, she then started to thrust up and down on the manhood.

She continued to bounce up and down while Naruto just gripped and groped her rear and hips. She would even feel Naruto spank her sometimes. She definitely loved it compared to her previous partners, she moaned and screamed of pleasure as his pleasure entered her. Their bodies worked in unison as she still has her hands on his chest, clawing at it and giving Naruto euphoric jolts of pain which he enjoyed. After a while both of them are reaching the end of their ropes, Fuu sooner as she would climax around his member, wetting it and tightening around it. This is what caused Naruto to climax and ejaculate inside of her, she made sure her previous partners had a condom on, this was the first time she felt her womb filled up, and she loved it.

After a while of coming down from their climax, they looked at each other with passion in their eyes. Then Naruto took the initiative and changed positions so that Fuu was now on her back and Naruto was hovering over her. Naruto reentered her and then embraced her in a missionary position. He was humping with great force that makes Fuu feel like she was climaxing each time he thrusts into her. this was the first time in a long time that she had been held by someone so passionate and caring that she held on for dear life. They would soon reach climax and then it would be the biggest that they have ever had. They hugged each other tightly and after a few more thrusts from Naruto they both climaxed at the same time. Fuu enjoyed the sensation of Naruto climaxing in her again as Naruto enjoyed the tightness around his member giving him release.

(Lemon End)

After a while of intense love making, both Naruto and Fuu tired themselves out and were now laying back on the bed with Fuu curled up to Naruto holding each other and watching a bit of TV until they fell asleep. Naruto noticed a camera, and would know that someone would try to blackmail him soon, so he would do a quick bit of phone service and call in for a few favors.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, all I have to say is that next girl is Mei the Mizukage.**

 **See ya'll next time.**


	12. Casino Ride

**~ Hello everyone, I am glad I get to upload the next chapter, featuring Mei Temuri as a Casino CEO of Kirigakure.**

 **~ I was a little bit upset I couldn't complete this story by the time of Naruto and Hinata's wedding episode, but I will try and complete it as soon as possible.**

 **~ as usual, read, enjoy, and stay beautiful.**

* * *

The next morning following Naruto and Fuu's intense and passionate night, there was someone who spent an all nighter doing work and she was as tired as she could be. This person was none other than the CEO of the chain of casinos in Kirigakure, Mei Terumi.

She was sighing at her desk which she starts to comment "Oh boy, this work is soooo dull, so many nights of intense work, I need a man in my life." As she works through papers and videos she noticed something, she saw a hotel room video of Naruto and Fuu getting it on. She recognizes that it was Naruto of Uzumaki Enterprise, she was attract to the handsome young man and then says to herself "Hmm, well, I know which man I need in my life now." As her sexy lips curved up and she licked them a bit.

(Hotel Diner)

Naruto and Fuu just woke up a while ago and headed down to have breakfast by the diner outside. They were smiling and talking to each other as Naruto as surprised when she said something to him. He asked "Wait, what did you say?!" Fuu replied "I said I wish to one day move back to your town." Naruto replied with "I mean, I am not opposing it or anything, I can just bring you back with me." Fuu said "I appreciate it but since you helped free me, I wish to apply myself back into society by getting a job and working for it." Naruto smiled and responded by grasping her hand.

A little bit later, a man approached them and asked Naruto "Mr. Uzumaki, my boss Ms. Terumi wishes to have a word with you." Naruto responded with "The head of the casino's, she basically runs this city, why would she want me?" The man responds "It is of utmost urgency, you must come now." Fuu was a little worried, Naruto looked at Her and smiled, giving her reassurance with firm grasp. He then said "Return to the room and get packed." Fuu said ok and left while Naruto paid for the mean and said to the man "Ok, let's go."

(Mei's Office)

He was walking down the hallway as he would soon approach the entrance of Mei's office, he had heard rumors about Mei being a total babe. Naruto smirked at how he will get her to get all up on his big friend, and thus he was at the doors of the office. He knocked first on the door, and then he heard a sexy voice say "Come in, it's open." He then opened the door and sitting across the room is the beautiful woman who was in charge of the place. She was sitting at the desk, wearing navel blue work outfit, a fitting jacket with a matching fitting skirt, she also had black leg high socks with navel high heels. Her body was also complimenting as her cloths hugged into her body as she had a very curvaceous body, with nice round hips, smooth stomach and a busty chest. And her face was to die for, She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

Naruto wasn't the only one who was admiring what he saw, Mei was examining his form as well, she wasn't disappointed. She then said "Please, have a seat, let's talk." Naruto did just that, and then he started the conversation with "How may I help you today?" Mei starts off with "So, how are you enjoying your vacation?" Naruto said "I really like the city, did a little bit of gambling, drinking, met new people, saw the sites." Mei nodded her head in understanding and then said "Met new people huh? Like her?" She turned her monitor to Naruto and revealed the sex tape with him and Fuu, but for some reason, he was not scared or shocked. Mei then said "You seemed to be frisky with women lately, would be terrible if this got out to the public."

He then looked at her with a serious face and she continued "So, here is how things are going to go down-" she was cut off when Naruto said "Before you continue I want to show you something I find." He then showed her photos of Mei accepting bribes from Gato and other companies. Mei was shocked at how he got his hands on those, he replied "You're probably wondering how I got them, I know a guy, so, here is how things are going to go down, you will delete those files and I will do the same." Mei felt so defeated and sad, she had no choice but to do it, with that, she deleted them. Naruto then asked "Before I stopped you, what were you hoping to gain from this?" Mei was shaking and could hardly keep himself composed and said "I just needed a man, I have been so lonely since I got this job, it is so infuriating, and I can't just quite neither, the money is good, this is a big conundrum!"

Naruto was surprised for a bit and then smiled and said "Well, to be honest, I wasn't going to show to photos to anyone anyway." Mei was surprised as he continued "you just seemed like a nice lady and I would hate to humiliate such a pretty face." Mei was about to tear up a bit and then Naruto moved closer to her and did what she was not expecting to happen right now. He cupped her chin with his hand and said "If you needed a good lay, all you need do just ask." She just cried as their faces got closer and then their lips just smashed into each other in a strong kiss.

(Lemon Scene)

With that Naruto and Mei engaged in a long and heated make out session, with both people working in tandem with their lips and their tongues wrestling with each other. Naruto was cupping her face complementing her soft skin and hair that his hands are intertwined in while Mei did the same. She stood up and crashed her body with his, smushing her soft breasts on his hard like chest. They are even sharing their saliva with each other, apparently that's a thing now that gets them on. As Mei keeps her arms wrapped around his neck, Naruto's arms are rubbing down her lower back and reaching her round and curvaceous buttocks and groping it.

Mei moaned in the kiss, and then Naruto separated from the kiss which surprised her and wondered what he was doing. It would soon be answered as Naruto reached under her skirt and rubbed right up her cheeks. He then grabbed the "t" where her thong was pulled straight up, giving her a wedgie, she yelped when he did it. He starts to comment on how she was a bad woman, and for some reason she loved it. He then motioned her to move over to the window behind her desk while wedgied by Naruto.

Her hands and upper front body hit the glass, Naruto still continued to pull on her thong as he started groping her body. He then proceeded to unbutton her outfit and removed them, she knew someone might see them from outside while high up still but it was exciting no less. Naruto was admiring her body from it's back view as all she was wearing was her black leggings, lingerie and high heels. Naruto just continued to grope away at her body as she is moaning in response and he let go of her thong. He then bent down behind her and then starts to tear apart her legging, it appears that she doesn't seem to mind. He got a good full view of her rear as he then starts to massage her cheeks and squeeze them to appreciate her elasticity, softness and springiness. He was spanking them for a bit as she yelped with each stingy strike, Naruto then spread her cheeks and gave her a nice present in her backdoor with his tongue.

She just loved the feeling of his work back there as he moved one of his hands to her womanhood as he started to rub it fiercely and even dug his fingers into them. She just stood there bending over on the glass window as Naruto went to work down there. After a while of strong and pleasurable fingering, Mei was getting close to her climax as her pitch and tone started to spike every now and then. Finally she just released her love juices all over his hand as her walls tightened around his hand and her butthole walls tightened around his tongue.

Naruto was pleased with the results that he got, he removed much of his clothing in the blink of an eye, stood up, turned Mei around and embraced her while she was still coming down from her high. She did managed to kiss him though as he started to rub his love juice soaked hand on his member, made sure it was lubed up and positioned it at her vaginal entrance and with one instance, plunged deep into her honeypot.

It felt like a jolt of electricity surged through her body as Mei's arms wrapped around his body tightly as her nails digged deep into his strong skin. After a bit, Naruto began thrusting into her in a rhythmic fashion as he held her up so she doesn't collapse from how good it felt. Her huge breasts started to bounce and jiggle up and down with each thrust he makes into her. She realized just now that he was going into her raw, and in that moment, it didn't matter as ?Mei just wanted the handsome stud to keep pleasing her. After a long time of thrusting, both of them were close to their climatic release, Mei would soon climax before Naruto and spray around his member. Soon after word, Naruto picked up his pace and worked through her climax and drove her wild with pleasure. He would then reach the end of his rope too and would shoot his massive load into her as her head went back and screamed out loud as each pulse filled her up.

When he was done, he pulled out and saw the happy expression on her face and smiled too while kissing her. He then lifted up her legs in a "M" position and walked right over to the chair by the desk and sat right down on it. Naruto then whispered to Mei of what he will do next, all Mei did was blush and make an extremely lewd face. Naruto positioned his member to her puckered up back door, he first rubbed up and down her buttcrack, then she prude around the entrance, finally, after difficulty in pushing, she finally gave in and let his manhood go all the way into her rear.

After a moment of rest for both of them, Naruto told Mei to start bouncing, she put her feet on his knees and started bounce up and down on his meat pole. Naruto's hands are still holding on to her thighs to help balance her out, and enjoyed as her hair covered most of his body. Mei's eyes were rolled up to her head while her tongue is hanging out and feeling euphoria wash over her with such a strong thing invading her tight hole. After a while of endless bouncing, her body gave way and fell backwards onto Naruto who caught her. He embraced her tightly and kissed her cheek as it was his turn to thrust, when he started, it was even more intense.

Mei was just writhing in pleasure as she was losing her mind from his powerful pistoning into her. Naruto moved one of his hands up towards her ample breasts and squeezed and groped them, even tweaked and pull on her nipples. His other hand moved down towards her still sensitive and ravished womanhood and was rubbing and playing with it. Mei was in heaven right now as Naruto was pleasing her in all the right places, she never needed to make that ridiculous plan to begin with. After a while of intense thrusting from Naruto, both of them are reaching their climaxes again. Mei would be the first again after a few more thrusts as she squirted everywhere, she was screaming out loud again. Naruto after another few thrusts would finally burst into her butt and give it a helping load of his essence. She could feel it, pulsing into her in full force, Naruto lasted longer than when he climaxed into her womanhood. After finishing his load, he first set Mei onto her side then pulled out of her and her holes just lightly leaked of his essence. Naruto then kissed Mei again and would go all day of continuing to getting laid.

(Lemon Scene End)

Fuu was waiting in the hotel room wondering if Naruto was going to be okay, she then received a call on the phone. She answered and said "Hello?" the voice replied "Fuu? It's me Naruto, how are you?" Fuu cheered up and said "I am doing well now that I hear your voice." Naruto said "That's good, so listen, I will be back in the room in a while, and then I will take you home." Fuu said "Okay, see you then!" Naruto said "See ya!"

He was currently standing fully naked, and sweating, he looked over to the floor to see the utterly ravished and tired out Mei, covered in sweat, love juices and Naruto's essence, she was shaking and gasping for air as she was completely fulfill. Naruto said to her as he got back into his cloths "So I am going to take off, don't worry about being busy anymore, I can have one of my top guys manage your spot while you are free and still have some income. Also I would ask you to help out a girl named Fuu in anyway you can." All Mei could do was say gurgle gurgle, but she understood. Naruto smiled and said "If you ever want me again, you know where to find me, be sure to bring Fuu along too. We'll see ya!" Fully clothed and composed, he left her office, Mei then thought to herself "I look forward to riding him again."

* * *

 **~ Welp, that's that, next chapter will be Mikoto Uchiha, it is going to be hot, that's for sure.**

 **~ If you enjoyed it, leave a review, if you have an idea for a chapter, sorry to say but I already have the rest of the story planned out, but I can possible do extra chapters after the conclusion.**

 **~ See ya'll next time!**


	13. Woman does a Man's Job

**~Hey ya'll, I'm back with another chapter of Anime Playboy: Naruto Version, this time with Mikoto Uchiha.**

 **~ as usual, read, enjoy and stay happy.**

* * *

Naruto had returned home a few days after his trip to Kirigakure, and he definitely had the time of his life. Things seemed to be going back to normal, work, parties and great sex, but things are going to take another interesting turn in Naruto's life. He was aware of the attention he sometimes gets from people who have negative thoughts about him. little did he know that he was under suspicion and made a possible link in a private investigation from the Konoha's FBI lead by Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha's father.

(Uchiha Residence)

Fugaku was currently looking over the case that was handed down to him from his superiors, he was obviously frustrated from the amount of work and putting the connections together. He has been on the case to track down the hit man Zabuza based on his activities, there had been some new info that he has connections to the billionaire Naruto. While he was busy with files and researching, another person enters the room, and that person was his wife, and Sasuke's beautiful mother Mikoto.

Mikoto was a fair-skinned woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron normally worn over it. Back when Sasuke was only an infant, she wore a brown blouse similar to the purple one she wore, a dark purple skirt, blue shinobi sandals and the bangs on either side of her face were shown to be considerably longer.

Mikoto brought her husband a glass of beer that he usually likes, she says to him while massaging his shoulders "Hi honey! How are things going?" Fugaku responded by scuffing away from her hands and responded "Not good enough, I have certain leads as to connect a suspect to Zabuza." Mikoto looks down and sees the picture of Naruto and responds "Wait! You mean Naruto Uzumaki? But he was Sasuke's friend!" Fugaku replied "Not since college when he ran away. So in order to get the info I need to prosecute him, I would have to go to his house, but he would suspect me, so I would need someone to go there either he doesn't know or who he trusts." Fugaku then looks over to Mikoto and got an idea. He said to her "Mikoto, I would need you to do me a favor."

Mikoto asks "What is it?" Fugaku says "I need you to go to Naruto's house and convince Naruto to give a confession to his connection to Zabuza." Mikoto said "Me? But I don't know what I can do to get him to say anything?" Fugaku said "Of course you can, he hangs around you a lot when he and Sasuke were kids so he should open up to you." Mikoto says nervously "I don't know." Fugaku responds more forward "listen you have to do this to get this case off my back, anything would be enough just get me the info." Mikoto conceded and said "Ok, I will." Fugaku went straight back to work, Mikoto tried to help by getting all lovey-dovey and said "So, do you wanna take a break and have some fun?" Fugaku responds by shrugging it off and said " I'm busy, let me work now." Mikoto was both angry and sad, this had happened for a long time now, hadn't have any fun since Sasuke was born, even after Itachi left them to travel the world. As she walked away with his beer glass, there was nothing left for her to do but find a day to go to Naruto's place.

(Uzumaki Residence)

It has been a few days but today was the day she would fulfill her duties to her husband and would find out what secrets that Naruto would have. She must admit it has been a while since she last saw him, he was such a cute young kid back then with a happy and goofy grin and she was glad that he was Sasuke's friend. She was driving down the road in the country side, it was a beautiful land scape, but after a while she finally arrived. It was a massive residence with such a luxurious design, as she pulled up to the gate, she used the intercoms to talk to the people inside saying that she had an appointment with Naruto. The gates then opened and parked her car on the large circular rubble driveway, when she got out she was still wearing her usual clothing. She walked up to the door and range the doorbell, then Naruto's butler Bob answered it and said nonchalant "Greeting Mrs. Uchiha." Mikoto responds "Hello, I was wondering if I may speak to Naruto now?" Bob nodded his head and lead her inside and to the back where Naruto currently was. When she got out back she was greeted with the sight of the most hypnotizing thing she had ever seen.

She recognized that was Naruto but he was completely different, he was currently doing outdoor workouts while shirtless. She was gazing upon the magnificence of his slim yet sweaty and glistening muscular body and his skin tight jeans that hugged his lower muscular parts as well. Bob called out to him and he responded, grabbed his water bottle and towel and walked over. He was excited to see Mikoto and said "Hey Mrs. Uchiha! How is everything?" Mikoto was blushing, slightly sweating and could barely look away from the hunk that was before him, she was practically falling for him. She responded though "I-it has been fine, nothing t-to different, except for you of course." Naruto responded "Yeah, I definitely have a big house." Mikoto said still nervous "Yeah, that too, can we talk inside?" Naruto responded "Sure, hey Bob, could you be so kind as to bring Mrs. Uchiha something to drink?" Bob responded "Certainly sir."

Once inside Naruto was finally wearing a tank top, Mikoto finally felt more at ease now that he wasn't shirtless and that she had something to drink. Naruto started off with, so what's up? How's Sasuke?" Mikoto was surprised' after everything that had happened she heard from college, she suspected that he would be angry. She responds anyway with "Sasuke is doing well, currently in the army now, over seas on active duty." Naruto said "Well, expected much, your family comes from a long line of doing many civil duties." Mikoto responds with "Indeed, but how are your parents? Especially your mother?" Naruto responded with "They are doing fine, been visiting them every now and then, Mother is doing excellent too, she still is very energetic as well, I would let he know you came by so you two would hang out." Mikoto smiles and said "That would be lovely, but if you don't mind, may we talk about the other matter at hand?" Naruto responded "Certainly, what's up?"

Mikoto was nervous and started off with "Do you know of a man by the name of Zabuza?" Naruto's expression changed to one of being more serious, he responded "Yeah, he is considered one of the world's more deadliest hitmen." Mikoto replied "So, the reason I was asking is, do you have any sort of connection to him?" There was a pause for a moment, Naruto made a light smile for a bit and answered "So, it is for your husband's work huh?" Mikoto tried to explain but Naruto said "No no, it's fine, you are just following your husband's duties, and I would be disrespectful if I didn't tell you the answer, but not before I tell you a story." Mikoto was surprised and listened to what he had to say.

Naruto responded with a straight face "There was this girl, she was in deep misery, her family life was in ruins when her parents sold her to a gangster and was forced to sell her out on the streets. There was no way I could let that slide, so I would do what the only sensible opinion to do was. I would make contact with my friend, he would settle this matter in a quick and painless matter. And my friend who was there since I was young was Zabuza."

Mikoto was surprised and touched by that story, she had no idea what she was going to do at that moment. Naruto continued with "So, if you wanted to go ahead and tell your husband all this, go ahead, at least I know what I did was the right thing to do and I have no regrets." Mikoto was so moved by his resolve, so she would have to make her choice as well, she chose to do what was right as well. She said "Well, with what was stated here, I am sure that there would be a bit of miscommunication and reasonable explanation for all this, we could work on making an iron clad alibi to resolve the whole issue." Naruto smiled and thanked her, so they would both work on this together and made a reasonable response to this investigation.

After a while, all the information that was needed to level everything out, Mikoto and Naruto were done. Naruto said "Well, thank you for understanding and letting me explain this to you." Mikoto said "Well, how could I possibly condemn a good person?" Naruto smiled and thanked her again by hugging her, she was surprised but was soon relaxed as the radiant heat, the strong body and scent and still sweaty form overwhelmed her as she hugged back, very tightly and buried he face in his form. Naruto withdrawn for a moment as he asked "Are you okay?" Mikoto started to crackle in her voice "I-I am so sorry, you have become this handsome young gentleman and I, I have not been touched by my husband in years, it is so frustrating to not be loved by anyone else since then, but touching you awakened something in me, I just needed to be loved!" Naruto smiled and responded with a hug and said "It's fine, you deserve love, Fugaku would be a crazy idiot for not loving you. But it is not a problem, I can help you out with that." Mikoto tried to respond with "B-but I couldn't, it is not right, I'm-" she was then cut off with a strong and passionate kiss, which she would be quick to sink into but was separated when he said "There is nothing wrong with doing the right thing." Mikoto teared up a bit and would embrace him and kissed him again. As it got dark and was about to rain and storm out there. No matter what happened, if this was a sin, she would gladly bare it.

(Uchiha Residence)

Fugaku was currently working right now as it was night out and storming as well, when he got a phone call and answered "Hello?" Then the voice responded "Hello sweety, it's me, Mikoto." He said "Hi, what's going on, got the info?" Mikoto responded "Yes, but it is storming over here so I would need to stay at an inn for a night." Fugaku responded "You're right, so stay the night there and I will see you tomorrow." Mikoto responded "Ok, bye sweetheart." He responded with "Okay." And they hung up.

(Uzumaki Residence)

Mikoto was currently all naked and was taking a shower in one of the bedrooms, she couldn't believe that she was about to do this. Before she got here, Naruto told her to go freshen up, he was something planned for their time together. She had a very well developed mature form, a smooth belly, wide hips, nice legs, uptight buttock, and fairly supple motherly busom. She washed her body with hot and soapy water, her hair sticking to her wet and glistening form. After she was done, she dried off and came out, when she got out she was surprised by a few maids standing there with what appears to be oil. The maid said "Mister Uzumaki requests that we prepare you for the event for tonight as it is for special occasions.

Mikoto did not know what was going on but didn't oppose and tried it out, she disrobed and stood in the center where the maids were. They then started to apply the oil all over her naked form, Mikoto moaned in pleasure and euphoria as the female maids rubbed the oil all over her, getting very nook, every edge, every crack and every crevasse. One of the maids complimented her form which she could barely reply as she was gasping. After a while, they were finished covering her with oil, she then heard a clapping noise and turned around to see the most spectacular sight of all, Naruto was fully naked as well and oiled up. Mikoto already can't get enough of his slim yet muscular form, but what drew herr attention was his big package below the waist. Naruto approached her and said "Shall we?" Mikoto smiled and responded "We shall." They then embraced each other and brought their lips together in a fiery make out.

(Lemon Scene)

Thanks to the slipperiness of the oil on their body, their fondling and hugging made the moment all the more intense. During the kiss, both Naruto and Mikoto's tongues are intertwined with each other and their saliva are mixing together. This is something that Mikoto had missed for a long time but Much better, Naruto's superior form and his created sexual fantasies and drive makes him much better than her husband ever did. Mikoto's slippery arms are wrapped around Naruto's slippery neck, while Naruto wrapped his arms around Mikoto's waist and lower back. Their tongues continued to wrestle with each other and their drool starts to trickle out of their mouths. Naruto then moves his hands from her lower back to her tight and round rear end and started to massage it fiercely. Mikoto did the same as she mover her hands from his neck to his steely buns and tried to squeeze them.

After a while of fierce groping and kissing, it was time to hit the bed, as Naruto picked Mikoto up bridal style and walked over. The moment he put her down gently, he moved over her and started to grope her slippery breasts. He squeeze and rubbed them around in a circular fashion which caused Mikoto to moan and gasp real loudly. Naruto then moved over to capture one of her nipples in his mouth to start and suck and bit on them while he tweaked and pulled on the other one. Mikoto was yelling a lot as Naruto continued to suckle on her busom, until something surprised Naruto as she was lactating. When that happened Mikoto was utterly embarrassed, but that was then that Naruto consoled her as she was normal again. She let him continue to drink from her breasts, Naruto drank her milk which was delicious, he rarely gets to drink from a Milf's breast anymore.

After a while drinking, Mikoto wanted to change position as she has been stroking Naruto's oiled up manhood for a long time. This time, Mikoto wishes to be over him, giving him a special treat that she never gave her husband. When they are now positioned in a 69 position, Mikoto continued to stroke his large member as she was controlled by it. She then started to lick it a bit before she brought her mouth to the tip then plunged all the way down on it. This was the first time she done this, so she was gagging for a bit, Naruto told her to breath through her nose. She did and she felt much better and then started to bobble her head up and down. Naruto then did his work with her womanhood which was hovering over his face, he brought her hips down to work it good. He starts to lick her folds which causes Mikoto to moan while sucking him off, which he likes the vibration on his member. Here even moved to her cliterus after licking around and in her womanhood, this caused an extreme electric shock of pleasure to surge through her. Unable to handle it, she climaxed immediately, which he started to lap up her juices and swallowed them down. Naruto then took this chance to go for the climax too, which he started to thrust his hips upwards which surprised the still weary Mikoto. After a few more hard and long thrusts, Naruto burst into her mouth which she was surprised by the amount and then managed to swallow it one spurt at a time.

After a while, Naruto was finished climaxing and his member slid right out of her mouth, she started to breath heavily. Naruto then lightly tapped her butt cheek so that he was now moving up on the bed so that he was now behind her while she's on all four. With that she looked behind still ever infatuated with him and his magnificent god like body. Naruto with his hands gripped her nice and pliable waist and brought it close to his pelvis which he started to rub his member back and forth on her ass crack. She could not bear it anymore and begged him to pound her, Naruto smiled and did as she wished and moved his member to her womanhood and thrust all the way.

She needed a moment to handle the size and invasion of the stud's member, she could tell that he was definitely bigger and better than her husband after his entry. Once she was settled in, Naruto gripped her waist and started to thrust into her slowly then worked his way up. It was ecstatic, nothing could compare to this feeling, Naruto was pounding away into her, he moved one of his hands to her shoulder and pushed her down onto the bed. She was being dominated and she accepted it, Naruto brought his hand back and then started to give her a good round of spanking. After a while of pending and grinding, both of them where getting close to climaxing, Naruto was about to pull out when that happened but Mikoto told him to stop. It turned out that she did not want her first real love making in a long time to go empty, turns out the she wanted him to ejaculate inside her, not to worry about consequences. Naruto granted her wish and then after few more thrusts he climaxed into her with full force while she climaxed around his member. She felt it in her womb, the pulsing jet of hot semen shot into her baby room and she felt utter joy as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

When he was finished climaxing into her, he slowly pulled out and to watch as her womanhood leaked his essence. He then helped her up to hold her in his arms again, both of them smiled in bliss as they gave another kiss to each other. Naruto then spun Mikoto down with her back to the bed and her head on the soft pillow. Naruto was hovering over Mikoto, his arms hooked under her back while Mikoto hugs him with her legs wrap around his waist. They agreed that this would be their final round as Naruto plunges his member back into her sensitive womanhood. They held onto each other tightly as Naruto started to thrust into her again.

Even after all the sexual activities they have been doing, their bodies were still all oily, slippery and glistening. It felt magnificent as They tried to grip each other while continued to slip around their body as each thrust causes a loud slapping sound. Mikoto's head was right between Naruto's head and shoulder, holding him tightly, while thrusting and grinding, the two of them faced each other and kissed each other deeply. Naruto's hands moved to grope Mikoto's breasts again as they lactated a little while her hand moved down to grope his steely butt. This lasted for a while before long, Naruto and Mikoto where heading for their final climax. They moved back to holding each other tightly as Naruto picked up the pace of his thrusting which Mikoto gasped and yelled in response. Before long, after a few more thrusts, Mikoto climaxed first, squirted around his crotch followed by Naruto who climaxed in her again, filling her up to the brim.

After a while, both of their climaxes died down, Naruto then pulled out of her, and they did nothing, other than smile at each other, kissed and then just fell asleep with Naruto on top of Mikoto in each others' arms.

(Lemon Scene End)

It was morning, Naruto was just in his underwear with his maids serving him and Mikoto breakfast, who was by the way in one of his shirts. After they had their meal, Mikoto got dressed and Naruto saw her out and said "From now on, you are mine, and no one else's!" Mikoto smiled and responded "Yes, I am yours." With that they french kissed one more time before she left for her car and then drove off. Mikoto felt such inner joy that Naruto had branded her with his DNA, she will be sure to comeback for more sometime.

* * *

 **~ Whelp, it has been difficult to write so many chapters so so soon, but I will work hard to try and complet this story and would please you all with the last few chapters.**

 **~ Hope ya'll liked it, review if you did, next up is Anko Mitarashi.**

 **~ See ya'll later!**


	14. Honeypot Fever

**~ Hello my friends and welcome back to another chapter of "Anime Playboy: Naruto Version"**

 **~ This time it is with the popular Anko Mitarashi as an assassin.**

 **~ As usual, I don't own Naruto, Warning it's lemon.**

 **~ Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

After nearly escaping the prosecution of a federal case, Naruto seemed to have found some sense of piece and quite. Weeks have passed where continued his normal and possibly romantic relationship with Hinata, but his interesting adventures where about to get more complicated. It was currently dusk as a blonde billionaire playboy is getting ready for one of his regular parties. His guests were already arriving in masses, his maids and caterers were preparing the drinks and foods and the music and events. Naruto was in for one heck of a surprise when he meets a certain someone down there and it could be a pleasant one.

(Uzumaki Residence)

He was walking down the stairs while wearing his usual attire, the black suit, light shirt, orange tie, black shoes. As soon as he was at mid-stairs, people started to clap and cheer a bit at his arrival, and Naruto was loving it. He starts off by saying "Thank you, thank you, you are far too kind. Welcome, thank you for coming, I don't really have much to say, except for open bar and open buffet, eat, drink, enjoy the night!" Everyone then gave a round of applause to Naruto and so the party resumed with music and social activity with everyone.

Naruto was walking through the crowd of people, shaking hands and greeting people, me noticed a group of his friends as they invited him over. Naruto goes over and says "Hey Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Lee, Gaara, how are you guys doing?" Shikamaru replied "Doing fine, but my mom and dad have been a real pain lately as they continued to request my help around their how while renovating and dad needed my help at the local pharmacy." Naruto said "Sorry to hear that buddy, how about you Choji?" Choki responded with "I have been helping out at my parent's deli store, selling meat, nothing much." Naruto said "Well we should hang out sometime, what about you Kiba, how's Akamaru?" Kiba smirked and said "Well Akamaru managed to get first place in the pet fair, I have also been helping out my mom at our veterinary. My sister works as a private detective and she is rather popular, she is totally out of your league." Naruto looked away sighing and sarcastically saying "Yeah, I bet." He then thought to himself "He is clueless, I could make his sister mine if I wanted to."

He turned to Gaara and said "Hey dude, it's great you can make it, how have things been, you currently run an accounting firm back in your home town right?" Gaara said "Yes, I am currently it's CEO, it was passed to me by my parent, and it has bee doing fine ever since." Naruto smiled and said "That's good to know, and your sister Temari has been a great asset to our business too." Gaara said "Thank you for thinking of her that way." Kiba then interrupted and said "Speaking of business and leadership, what about that president Tsunade of ours? She is quite the mature hotty ain't she?" Naruto said "Whoa boy she is! Not only that but she had done some major good changes to our country." They laughed a little bit as Rock Lee was very eccentric and shouted "Yo Naruto, it has been too long, we hardly see each other that the flames of youth have no fire." Naruto felt awkward by his hyperactive personality, he then asked "What to you mean?" Lee responds equally loud "So we should reignite them by heading to the gym and working out!" Naruto responded "Ah, sure, why not."

As they continued to talk, a familiar bluenette beauty, was approaching them from behind. And the voice said in a soft and shy tone "Hello Naruto." Naruto turned around and said "Hey Hinata." She was wearing a light pink boat neck sleeveless flower tulle long dress. Shikamaru then said to the other guys "I think we should have drink right over by the buffet." Choji then said "I am going to have all the barbecue pork!" And so the guys left the group and it was just Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto then started off with "So glad you could make it, how a you enjoying the party?" Hinata responded with "I am having fun, but I can't stay long, I have some family matters to attend to." Naruto responded with "I see, very well then, but it is still nice that you came, we should get together for drinks again." Hinata said in respond "Indeed, our past dates have been wonderful, would love to have more." Naruto and Hinata smiled as another person approached who was as equally beautiful as Hinata but was shorter, with dark brown hair and wore a red strapless dress that went down to her ankles. She said to Hinata "Big Sis, we need to go, or father will be mad." Hinata said "Okay, okay, we'll go." Naruto smiled at the young lady who Hinata introduced "Naruto, this is my little sister Hanabi." Naruto said "Pleased to meet you!" Hanabi just shied away, Hinata said "Don't mind her, she's just shy when she's around handsome guys." Naruto said in respond "I see...Handsome!?" Hinata chuckled a bit and said "We should be going, we'll stay in touch." Naruto and Hinata just hugged each other then she turned around and left with her sister,

Naruto smiled then turned back to his party, but then he noticed an extremely gorgeous woman standing behind him. She has light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her hair was violet and is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She wore a Sheath/Column V-neck Sequin Court Train Sleeveless Jersey Dresses. The dress definitely complimented her rather wide yet fine hips, thick but slim legs and her round and bountiful busom. To top it all off, she wore a bit of indigo eye liner, a little bit of rosy cheeks and Crimson lipstick.

She started off with "Hey, you must be Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said "Yes I am, and you are?" She answers after drinking a bit of wine in a seductive tone "Anko Mitarashi. And I was hoping you could give me a tour of your grand house." Naruto smiled and responded "Why certainly, I will lead the way." He held out his arm and she said "Oh my, such a gentleman." She then hooked her arm around his and then led her up stairs to his room, but at the door to the outside, Hinata looked to see Naruto in the arms of another woman, this made have mixed feelings.

(Naruto's Bedroom)

Naruto opens the door to his room, he says "And this is my room, what do you think?" The room was definitely big, it has a modern and contemporary design, a king size bed at one side of the wall while there are two windows on the other. One the other side of the bed there is a dresser, with a big plasma tv on top and another door that leads to the bathroom.

Anko said "Mmm, impressive, I like your taste in design." Naruto said, thanks, I have a thing for bringing both the past and the future together." Anko said "How exotic." Naruto said in response "What's exotic is your big appetite for dumplings!" Anko looked over to her plate with dumplings on there and become angry with a passive aggressive smile. She then said in retort "Sounds like a fat joke!" Naruto responded with "Nothing of the sort, I like a woman with filled out in the right places." Anko became even more pissed as she said "Why don't you freshen up and we will see who is filled out!" Naruto smirked and said "You're on!" As he head to the bathroom, she had other plans in mind as she started to pull up her dress to pull something out.

After a while, Naruto then head out of the bathroom with only his underwear, he looked around the find that Anko was no where to be seen. He asked "Anko?" And before he knew it, Anko was right behind him with a knife to slit his throat, but thankfully, he was such a physical hunk that he also has great reflexes. Naruto was on guard, but surprisingly smirked as he responded "I knew it was about time for someone to come and kill mean, let me guess, a gun for hire? Or should I say beauty?" Anko was surprised and said "How do you-" Naruto continued with "Let me guess, remnants of Gato's gang, figures." Anko then tried to strike, but was quickly grip locked by Naruto from behind in a sensual manner. Anko said while struggling "What are you waiting for, finish it." But Naruto did no such thing, he just disarmed her and said "Why would I, the world would miss such a pretty face, so I will let you go." Anko said "You are a fool, and you will regret it." Naruto sitting on the bed said "Nope, I think you will." As he showed a laced thong, Anko was shocked to see that those were her's, she was embarrassed and just ran away while Naruto chuckled.

Over the next few days, Anko would try and try again with attempting to kill, but to no success as Naruto thwarted Her every time and taking a piece of clothing from her. But peculiarly everytime, it would get more and more, teasing and sexually exploiting between them.

Then on the later day, Naruto was outside enjoying the sun while getting some sun by his pool. But then Anko while wearing a bikini top and short shorts, she was going to use a wire to strangle him. But then Naruto said "Are we really going to do this again?" Anko retorted with "You may think you are so smart that you can get any girl with your charm, but not me buddy." Naruto then got up in only his swim trunks, she had to admit, for a rich kid he had a rockin body. Naruto then said "Look, I don't want anything bad to happen to you, you seem like a nice person, but there has to be another way. Whatever those thugs are paying you, I will double it if you stop." She then let down her guard and said as a devilish smile came to her and said "How about this, we will have a friendly wager, a test of endurance. If you win, I will leave you alone, if I win, your dead." Naruto smiled and said "deal, and don't think I will go easy on you." Anko then swung her hips from side to side as she walked towards him and finally reach him and wrapped her arms around him and said neither will I." And with that, they both embraced each other and locked lips, the test was on.

(Lemon Scene)

After a moment, the door to Naruto's room flew open as Naruto and Anko still holding each other and kissing fiercely. Their tongues wrestled with each other as their lips pressed hard against each other and their hands groped each other. They felt their clothing is in the way so they wish to remove them, thankfully that they did not have much. Naruto started with Anko's bikini top which he untied the back and swiftly pulled it off, revealing her bountiful busom which really were jiggly. Anko then removed his swim trunks which she was shown his large member, she started to think that she might have made a mistake with this bet. Finally, Naruto took hold of her short shorts and removed them swiftly, she had a nicely shaven bush above her womanhood while still fine round hips.

Naruto's hands moved to get a great handful of the her ample and round buttocks, he even made a snark comment about how big it was. This cause Anko to be mad and then she moved her hands to his steely buns and pinched them. Naruto jumped a little bit and they separated their lips while Anko was angry with a smile, Naruto just lightly laughted. Anko then knelt down so that she was face to face with the long and monstrous member between his legs. She started stroking it with her hands, she could barely get the full thing around her hands as she worked it. Soon enough Naruto's member has risen to full mast, Anko's heart started to race fast and blush at the sight.

Anko the opened her mouth and started to lick the tip with her tongue, she found the taste to be fishy but liked it none the less. She then started to swirl around the tip a bit, and then started to lick the underside which was strong and vaney. She would then proceed to give light kisses on the tip which sent shivers down Naruto's spine. She was confident enough that she would start to wrap her lips around the head and then proceeded to engulf his meat rod. It took a moment for her to get adjusted to the size, it was incredible, she never had anything as big as this in her mouth. She then started to bob her head back and forth in a rhythmic fashion, she managed to go all the way to the base. The entire pole was getting all lubed up with the saliva in her mouth as it managed to reach the back of her throat. She gaged for a bit before Naruto while moaning put hands on her head to keep her in place.

She used her hands to fondle his man nuts which really caused Naruto jolts of electricity to surge through him. He started to thrust his own hips for a bit which surprised Anko as his member goes deep into her throat. This caused her to continue gagging a bit and saliva to drip out of this sides of her mouth and onto her breasts. She then pulled out which Naruto grunted in disappointment, but Anko had other plans in mind. She then moved her breasts upward with her arms and put them in between her bosom and squeezed them together. It has been a while for Naruto since his last boobjob, it felt so warm in right between her breasts. Anko was surprised that it was so big that the tip was popping up in between her breasts and she just used her fingers to poke at it. She then wasted no time and then proceeded to rub her breast up and down on his member, while she licked the tip. Naruto was very impressed by her skills she has and wondered why he didn't try to get it on with her sooner. After a while, Naruto would approach her climax, so he took his hands to her head and pushed her mouth to the tip, and then he burst right into her mouth, though a bit of his essence spilled over onto her breasts.

After a while of climaxing, Naruto had pulled out from her mouth and bosom, Anko looked up at him with a smile of success and showed him his essence in her mouth and then swallowed. She was about to clean up the rest on her breasts, Naruto moved quickly and picked her up by her legs and moved her over to the bed. She was thrown back on the bed with only her lower half hanging on the edge where Naruto was going to go to town on her. He spread her legs apart to see her wonderful womanhood, Anko looked down nervously as to what he was gonna do. First, he uses his finger to tub up and down on the surface of the folds which causes Anko to moan and gasp in pleasure. Naruto always loves this part, she just squirms and writhes from it, next he spread them apart to start lick them with his tongue. Anko started gasping more and more while she squirmed more too, Naruto went in deeper. He was hitting the right spots, and soon enough she would climax herself, she squirted all in his mouth and drank her juices.

As soon as she was done, she went limp, he was wondering if it was over, which Anko begged to differ. She was more determined and angry than ever which she brought him up and onto his back. She then mounted him and grabbed his member which she rubbed on her lower mouth vigorously. She then plunges herself down on his member, she shook uncontrollable and yelled for a moment before calming down. She placed her hand on his broad and strong pecks while Naruto grabbed hold of her hips as she starts to move back and forth on him. She just loves having his member go in and out of her, in fact, his member was so long and big that it was reaching her womb. It felt magnificent that she started to claw his chest which sent pleasurable pain running through him. Naruto responded in kind by rubbing her ass and even start to give her a series of spanking which left nice red marks on her. After a while she started bouncing which gave her more pleasure from the slapping and impact of their flesh hitting each other. Naruto moved one of his hands to her breasts and started to squeeze them fiercely and even tweaked her nipples. This lasted for a while until both of them were nearing their climax, neither one of them wanted to give in until finally, they came at the same time. While Anko sprayed her juices around his crotch, Naruto filled up her hungry womb with his essence, rope by rope.

After a while of climaxing, Anko thought that she had won from how Naruto looked still gasping for air. That was until Naruto took the initiative once more and grabbed her hips and spun her around where she was on the bottom and he is on top. Naruto was going to make her pay for trying to take control, Anko felt a twinge of fear as he was about to send her flying with his skills. He then repositioned his member and then proceeded to insert all the way into her welcoming womanhood. She was gasping for air herself as she held onto her partner for dear life as she was going to go for a ride. Naruto kept on thrusting his member into her womanhood.

Anko was just squirming in ecstasy and gasping with his large size, she wanted some rest but Naruto did not give it to her as he started to thrust right away. Naruto hooked his arms right under her back and was pressed close to her as he continued to hump away into her. Her breasts and sensitive and pointy nipples were being smushed against his strong chest as their sweat began to merge together. Anko and Naruto were looking at each other as Naruto dropped down to steal another kiss from her lips as she welcomed his mouth again. She then wrapped her arms and legs around him as he still ground and pound her right into the mattress. Anko's world was being turned upside down from the pleasure that was flooding her body, mind and soul. She was starting to wonder if this bet was really a good idea or not.

After a while of continuous humping into her womanhood, both of them would soon reach their next climax. They both knew it as Naruto picked up the pace and Anko clung to him tightly, the pressure was building up as they got ready. After a few more devastating thrusts, Anko climaxed first, spraying her juices around his crotch. Naruto then followed suit as he burst into her womb, Anko was screaming again as her sensitive insides were bombarded with rope after rope of burning hot essence. This latter for a full minute before it died down and came to a stop, Naruto and Anko were looking at each other, heaving and sweating. They smiled devilishly at each other as they intend to keep going until there is a winner.

(Many Hours Later)

It was dusk outside as the two lovebirds were still in Naruto's room banging the day away. The room was completely filled with the stink of sex and pheromones that they could no longer think rationally. Right now Naruto was right behind Anko who was face down on the bed with her ass in the air. He was taking her in a doggy style position and was pounding her so hard her ass flesh rippled and left red marks. Anko was losing her mind, she had been climaxing none stop and more than Naruto did. She just straight up said "I give up, you win, let me rest!" Naruto smiled at his victory, but would not let it end abruptly as Naruto increased his speed and ejaculated one last time inside of her. Her womb was so filled that it could actually be seen bulging from her lower tummy.

(Lemon Scene End)

Her body would then go limp from the pleasure, it was so intense that she did not have the stamina anymore to stay conscious so she fell asleep as she was. Her last thoughts were "Guess this was a good idea after all." Naruto then just patted her tushy and got out of bed fully naked and stood in front of a window and said "Wow, with what happened here and with Mikoto, I am glad I have many enemies." With that the sun set over the horizon with Naruto standing in victory.

* * *

 **~ Welp that is that, next lucky girl will be Hana Inazuka.**

 **~ if you had noticed I set up a bit of forshadowing for future chapters, I also added some jokes, what story doesn't have jokes like that.**

 **~ review if you like it.**

 **~ stay beautiful and I'll see ya'll later!**


	15. Animalistic Lust

**~ Hello ya'll to another chapter of Anime Playboy Naruto Version, this time it is Hana Inuzuka as a Private Investigator.**

 **~ as usual, read, enjoy and review!**

 **~ Also, I do not own Naruto, warning lemon, etc.**

* * *

It has been weeks since the party at Naruto's and Hinata was working in her office and has been mentally preoccupied with what she saw at the party when she was leaving. She didn't want to doubt Naruto but she couldn't get that moment off her mind, it prevented her from doing her work. So she did the only reasonable thing that she could think of which would cause her great regret. She made a call to a private investigator to look into this whole issue that was speculating. And it would not be just any private investigator, but someone who was a relative to a friend of Naruto's.

When she was dialing the phone, after a while, she heard someone answer, she said "Hello, Hana Inuzuka's private investigation services, how may I help you?" Hinata started with "Ah yes, I was hoping to hire your services for a certain matter regarding the famous millionaire Naruto Uzumaki." Hana paused for a moment and asks "Naruto? Kiba's friend?" Hinata answers with "Yes, it is a very personal matter, that I hope you can keep confidential." Hana said "Sure, but what would the case be?" Hinata said "I believe he is having some shady business with other women and I just need some proof to back up this claim." Hana replied after a moment and said "Okay, I can definitely do that, but with a case this big it would cost big money, you know that right?" Hinata said "I know, I will be willing to pay tor it." Hana said "Very well, I will send you a link to make a the contract valid." Hinata replied "Thank you, after the contract is all settled, I look forward to what you find out." Hana finished with "You're welcome, I will talk to you later." They then said their goodbyes and hung up, Hana was just sitting at her desk for a moment and pondering the matter. Hana said "Oh boy, Kiba is certain to have a laugh when I tell him about the case." She then looked up on the Internet and searched for Naruto Uzumaki and thought to herself "Naruto Uzumaki."

(A few weeks later)

Hana has a lot of papers that she had gathered from her research on Naruto's activities for the past week. She noticed some irregularities in his social schedules where he usually goes to his work place, has his parties, goes on trips and to restaurants, etc.. But what was bothering her is what she had witnessed during one of her stake outs that made her frustrated as a woman.

(Flashback)

She was currently in her car just safely outside of sight of the Uzumaki residence and was wielding her magnified camera to get shots of what Naruto was up to. When she looked at him, she was surprised at how good looking his was, it truly has been a long time since she had seen him since he came over to play with her kid brother. What she noticed was a blonde woman that appeared next to him and well dress as well. And next thing she saw was that Naruto grabbed a hold of the woman and then kissed her fiercely, Hana was definitely shocked. She then took some photos, though it should have been enough, she just couldn't turn away from what was happening before her eyes. She was graced with a show she had not seen before, only on Internet between actor and actresses.

(Flashback End)

She was snapped back into reality as she would now have the info she needed to give to Hinata. She prepared a file that she copied and scanned, when she was done she prepared an email that she said:

"Dear Ms. Hyuga,

I have got the info that you have requested, I have put them into an attachment where you can see at the end of the email. I will be on stand by for if you need any more info I got. Talk to you later.

With regards,

Hana Inuzuka."

With that, she has sent the email to Hinata, she does not know what else to do really, she was in sure what she was going to do then. She did noticed that during one of her stake outs, that when she was looking at Naruto and his female lover's sexual activity, that she believed that Naruto was looking back at her. She was nervous as to if he might have caught on to her, but she has this burning desire to look at more of his affairs. She wonders what Kiba would say now if he found out what she was thinking.

(few days later)

She was currently in her car and driving closure to her usual spot where she has her stake outs to spy on Naruto. But as she was driving up, she noticed someone up ahead and stops, it was a woman who approached the window and said "Hello, you wouldn't happen to be Hana Inuzuka?" Hana was surprised and said "yeah, why?" The woman then said "You are personally invited to the by Master Naruto Uzumaki to his house for a talk." This is what Hana had feared, that Naruto had caught onto her, she was suppose to be a fine investigator and she was done in. She had no choice but to drive up to where his residence was.

(Uzumaki Residence)

She was currently sitting on a couch in Naruto's living room as she awaited the man to com down and greet her. She was nervous that she was going to be in deep trouble if he sews her for stalking, spying and invasion of privacy. She was currently wearing a casual white dress that expose a tiny bit of the upper chest area, not the cleavage. The dress had long sleeves that extends to her wrists and extends down to above her knees. Hana has long brown hair which she wears in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face over her large, black eyes. She also wears a light shade of lipstick and has the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks, in addition to a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembles a flower (perhaps a pun on her name, which can also mean "flower", as well as "nose"). Her body was very grown and voluptuous, nice curvy hips, protruding bosom and slender waist.

Before she knew it, she felt two hands caress her shoulders, she jumped a bit and turned around to see Naruto Uzumaki in just his tank top and tight jeans. She was like Ino before she became his lover as she found it rude of Naruto to be wearing a tank top to a meeting. Naruto said "You always were very jumpy, even when me and Kiba were kids." Hana pouted a bit and said "Yeah, and I told you not to keep doing that." She could not bring herself to be angry at Naruto as she examined his fine muscular form that even his tank top clang to it.

Naruto then said that "So, if you are done staring at something, we can get down to business?" Hana just snapped back into reality and said "Y-yes, of course, so what is it that you wanted to talk about that you invited me all the way here for?" Naruto said "So, I have been having this stalking problem lately and I need your advice on the matter." Hana was back to being nervous and said "w-what do you mean?" Naruto said "Well, for the past few days, I have been watched especially at night by someone when I am doing my own personal business and notice that she happened to be a hot brunette that she seems to not get her eyes off me." Naruto smiled when she noticed her fidgeting and struggling as he continued to bombard her with details "I noticed her seem to be sweating a bit, blushing and moving around fiercely, kind of like what you are doing now." Hana recalled the info that she had witness those nights and she started heating up and blushing.

Naruto continued to break her in on all the explicit details, Hana had no choice but to come clean on the matter before she loses it. Hana started to say nervously "I have something to say, all those times that you felt have been stalked, that person was me. I was ordered by Hinata Hyuga to spy on you to see if you are worth working with." Naruto paused for a moment before bursting out into laughter, Hana was confused and asked "What's so funny?" Naruto calmed down for a moment and responded with "No, it is just that, I am fully aware what is going on." Hana was surprised at what she just heard and realized that she failed from day one. Naruto continued with "I approached Hinata on the topic and she ended up confessing to have been trying to investigate me. We had various discussions and everything calmed down and went back to normal." He also told her about his shady past and deals that seemed bad but now he is clear and going legit (at times). Hana seemed to be in the clear for now as it seemed everything was going to be alright.

Naruto continued with "But there is just one matter that has yet to be resolved, why were you still coming up here even after you have completed your task?" Hana was back to being nervous and sweaty, she asks "H-how did you know I was still looking at you?" Naruto smiled and said "I didn't, you just told me." Hana just started to blush, and Naruto continued with "Why don't you tell me the truth?" Hana paused for a moment and just caved in and said "Well, it may have started out professional at first, but little by little, I just started to become fascinated with you're hunky body after looking at your sexual activities." Naruto still smiled as she continued "I know I shouldn't be feeling this way and you are my little brother's friend, but I can't help it!" Naruto then moved over to her, put a hand across her shoulder and said "Well to be honest, I have no problem with that, in fact, I can very much help you with those issues of yours." Hana replied with "How?" And then Naruto surprised her with kiss, she was shocked for a moment before she just sank into the hot and wet kiss.

(Lemon Scene)

Both Naruto and Hana just sank into their kiss, mashing their lips together and wrestling their tongues around to exchange saliva. Meanwhile Naruto's hands started to grope Hana's developed body with his one hand from her shoulder down to her breasts, and the other rubbing on her thigh. While Hana was moaning and tensing up, she put her hands on his chest, and the other where his manhood was. She finally get to have a piece of the hunk that is Naruto, it was every bit as hot as what she was watching when spying on him.

Naruto then moved his hand from her thigh to into between her legs to where her womanhood is. Hana was moaning and gasping as Naruto rubbed his hand on her panty clad womanhood, effectively getting her wet. Soon enough, Naruto and Hana were ready to go with being him being rock hard and her being throughly aroused. Naruto took the lead and removed his shirt, unleashing his muscular form to Hana, she was given quite the show. He then stood up and unbuttoned his pants and removed them, she admired his legs but noticed the raging tent in his underwear. All she could do was be mesmerized by how big his package was, Naruto smiled and then removed the last piece of clothing, with that, his rod sprang free and scared Hana a bit.

Hana just had her hands up ready to grab it, Naruto just gave her a hand by grabbing her hands and guided them to his member. Next thing Hana did after processing all the information, she started stroking the shaft and Naruto was moaning. After a bit of stroking and then massaging his man sac, she proceeded to envelope the member into her mouth. Naruto gasped a bit and then Hana started to bob her head back and forth with adding circular tongue motion. Naruto put his hands on her head and assisted on her bobbling as he added his own thrusting. The member managed to reach all the way down to the back of her throat, this caused her to gag a bit and tear up from the size. After a while of intense thrusting and sucking, Naruto approached his climax, and after a while, Naruto ejaculated into her mouth. Hana was surprised at first but managed to regain herself and swallow his load one gulp at a time.

After a while, Naruto was finished climaxing, Naruto slipped his member out of her mouth as it was covered in saliva and his essence. Hana was in a daze for a moment and then Naruto snapped her back to reality, Hana then proceeded to remove her own clothing. She revealed her naked, womanly body, her smooth light skin, her perky breasts, her near hour glass figure and slender legs. They both embraced each other and kissed each other again, Hana had her arms wrapped around his neck, while Naruto had his arms on her lower back and round buttocks. They have stayed that way for a while before they separated and took this upstairs to his bedroom.

Once inside, Naruto got behind Hana and wrapped his arms around her body, one arm on her bosom, the other again groping her womanhood. Hana had her arms over her head and grasping his head and entangling his yellow locks with her fingers. She felt a pleasant rubbing on her backside, Naruto's manhood was being sandwiched between her jiggly buns while his muscular chest was pressed against her back. Naruto was really getting it on with fondling her nice, round boobs, getting them to be sensitive and have the nipples fully erect. While his other hand fondling her womanhood was getting her nice and wet, but would soon find herself about to climax herself. After a while of fondling, she had to find release and she started to squirt on his hand, it totally wet now if it wasn't before.

She was squirming in Naruto's arms as she was still in her high, Her body soon went limp as Naruto held onto her. He smiled at his success and then moved her over to his bed and laid her on her back. She soon regained consciousness as Naruto was currently over her and she had her hands on his face and was stroking it. She then brought his face down to her own as they shared another kiss, Naruto then moved to grab her legs and spread them apart. Hana prepared herself as Naruto positioned his member to her vaginal entrance, with one sift movement, he was all the way inside her.

After a moment of getting adjusted to the massive size of his manhood, Hana was ready for the intercourse to continue. Naruto then started to slowly thrust his hips smashing against her pelvis, Hana was experiencing a joy she hadn't felt in a long time. Naruto's arms are on each side of her body supporting him while Hana had her hands on his lower back. Naruto using his knees to support his thrusting with Hana's legs spread wide and hooked over his legs. He started to increase the force of his thrusts which causes bolts of electricity to surge right through Hana. Hana was gasping and shouting from each thrust, she had never been so overpowered in her life. And soon enough, they were both about the reach their climaxes, but before that happens, Naruto started to thrust faster and faster. Naruto lowered his body to smosh his chest against her jiggly bosom and hook his arms around her back. While Hana took the opportunity to hook her legs around his hips, to ensure that he keeps him inside and doesn't release outside, she wants the pleasant feeling. After a few more hard thrusts, Naruto and Hana came together, Hana first as she squirted around his crotch while Naruto injected his essence into her hungry womb.

After a while of spurting rope after rope of his essence, he was done, he removed himself from her relaxed and ravished womanhood. Hana was still in a daze after her amazing experience, after she regained herself, Naruto and Hana looked at each other and they moved to another position. Since Hana's family are dog people, Naruto decided to take her like a dog in heat. He got on his knees right behind Hana while Hana was on all fours with her rear end stuck up in the air. Naruto was taking a moment to admire the round, heart shaped pillow of an ass, he then moved his hands to cup both cheeks. After massaging them for a bit, Naruto moved his member to in between her womanhood folds and rub between them. Hana's heart was racing as he was setting her vagina on fire, she could not take it anymore and begged Naruto to take her. With that, Naruto smiled and positioned his member to her entrance, and with one swift move, he inserted all of his rod into her.

Hana needed another moment before Naruto started to thrust into her womanhood, which took only a few minutes. Naruto still had his hands on her pliable butt cheeks, massaging and squeezing them while thrusting, this causes ripple of flesh on her rear. Naruto wanted her to moan and howl, and she did just that, she was definitely becoming animalistic. Naruto grinned as he had another idea, he then raised his hand up and swung it back down to slap her ass. Hana gritted her teeth as the intense pleasure coming from the rough spanking that she was receiving. This was causing her to draw closer to her a premature climax, she was definitely not going to last any longer. She had no choice but to release, her vaginal walls were tightened around Naruto's member which he managed to hold out from cumming. Hana was taking heavy breaths from the high which now she only had her hips in the air as her upper body was lowered on the bed. Naruto got right back to thrusting which was more intense than before, unfortunately he would not last long himself. After a few minutes of intense thrusting and moaning and screaming, Naruto had released another massive load into Hana, it filled her right up to the brim. After moments of climaxing, Naruto was done and removed himself again, he then grabbed her arms and pulled her up to him where they embraced each other for a moment before continuing to pound the night away like animals in heat.

(Lemon Scene End)

After hours of intense love making had come to an end, the room was dark and was filled with sexual musk that made the two occupants all relaxed. Speaking of which, the two were currently in Naruto's bed with covers covering the lower half of their bodies. They were holding each other in their arms closely, Naruto broke the ice with "So, what do you think?" Hana smiled and blushed as she replied "It was wonderful, I never felt so happy before." Naruto smiled and they lightly kissed each other, Naruto chuckled afterward and Hana asked "What's so funny?" Naruto replied "Kiba said to me, I could never get you into my bed, guess I proved him wrong." Hana then lightly laughed and they started to French kiss, and would just let it end there before they tired themselves out and fall asleep.

* * *

 **~ Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, next girl is Tenten.**

 **~ See ya'll next time, till then stay beautiful!**


	16. Work Out Hard

**~ Hello ya'll and welcome back to another chapter of "Anime Playboy: Naruto Version"**

 **~ today's lucky girl is Tenten as a woman who goes to the gym.**

 **~ As usual, I don't own Naruto, warning lemony goodness.**

 **~ Read, Enjoy and Review**

* * *

It is sunny outside with little bit of clouds, the rich and hot blonde Naruto was currently in a red sports car with his friend Rock Lee driving through the city to their gym to do their weekly workouts. Rock Lee has been doing that everyday for most of his life, he managed to convince Naruto to come along with him. Though he had to admit, it is nice to get out of the house to do something new, and by new he means not having sex every now and then. But he is not opposed to getting a girl while there too, and at the gym, it is just a nesting ground for hot gym ladies with tight workout clothes.

As they were driving, Rock Lee was saying "You know, I never got the chance to thank you for coming with me to one of my work out days." Naruto replied with a smile "Hey, no problem man, I liked this new change of pace for me too." As they just arrived, they got out of the car, while Rock Lee was carrying a big work out bag, Naruto was carrying the water bottles. Naruto was wearing a dark grey tank top with a red swirl on the back and matching workout shorts and white sneakers. Rock Lee was wearing something more "traditional", he wore a type of loose green pants with a white tank top covered by a workout jacket. Naruto says to Lee "Hey dude, do you really need to wear that?" Lee responses "Of course, it is the clothes that will get my youth burning with determination!" Naruto chuckles a bit and says to himself "Well, at least it is not some sort of green jump suit."

As they walked inside, the gym is filled with up beat music, and a bunch of workout equipment and people using them. Naruto asked Lee when handing him the water bottle "So, what are you going to do first?" Lee said "I think I will go the private dojo that they have, and you?" Naruto responded when getting a hold of his own stuff "I will start with some weight lifting and then elliptical machines." After that they separated and went their own ways, Naruto was taking his own time to scout around the beautiful woman working their bodies in their tight clothings. He was now right over by the dumbbell section, he picked up a set of 30 lb Dumbbells and started to curl them up and down on each arm.

He had been doing that for a while now, he alternated with difference styles of using Dumbbells, from spreading his arms out, to kneeling in place. He definitely has been getting himself a good workout as he was sweating quite a bit and heaving. For a while, he felt like someone has been watching him very intently, not just intently, but desirable. Naruto took a moment to look behind him, it was quick but he managed to catch the glimpse of the person who was watching him. She was quite the looker, she has black hair and grey eyes, both of which are depicted as dark brown in the anime. She wears her hair in two Chinese-style buns on her head with her straight bangs cover her forehead. She had a black sports bra that clings to her medium sided perky breasts, it only had straps and exposed a generous amount of her well toned belly. Over it is a loose and small purple tank top, she wore white and purple sneakers, finally she wore a black sports shorts that clung to her ample but toned buns and mid thighs.

She was working on the elliptical now, pretending that she did not look at him, Naruto was still staring though with a smile. He was watching her work those gluteus, her buns forming noticeable creases with each peddle she worked. Now it was the girl's turn to feel the hot desirable eyes set upon her, she looked back to see Naruto staring with a smile. She then got off the elliptical and moved to another room, Naruto thought to himself "I guess I know who will be the lucky girl."

(Yoga Room)

It was late at night, most of the people had already went home, Naruto had already told Lee to go home, saying that he still had something to do. Naruto was heading to the Yoga room, when he silently opened the door, he saw the same girl, working doing some yoga. She was very elegant with her work outs, stretches, slow but graceful, she was showing off all the good stuff to Naruto, giving full few of her long, slender legs and arms, and arching her back and belly. He wanted to watch forever but he had to get her attention, so he said to her "Ehhem." That called the girl to be startled, she said "Oh god you scared me!" Naruto said "Sorry, but I had to get your attention, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?" She replied "Tenten."

Nary to said "That's an interesting name." Tenten replied "What makes it interesting?" Naruto replied "It just sounds so pretty, like you." Tenten just blushed from his comment and looked away. Naruto said "That being said, I think you should tell me why you have been watching me for a while." She was shocked and said "I don't know what you are talking about." Naruto then said "It's ok if you where, I have wondering yes too, but just curious as to why you do that." Tenten took a moment's pause and then replied "well, I have been coming here for a few weeks, mostly because you come here once every week." Naruto was surprised a bit, asking her to elaborate, Tenten continued "Well, I knew Lee and that you are friends with him, so those were the times that I would come to the gym." Naruto asked "Why though."

Tenten took another moment's pause and said "Because, I have this big crush on you, and your body, it is so magnificent, like forged by gods, and blessed by angels." Naruto then smiled at her confession, he then replied "well, what a coincidence, I have thought the same thing about you." He then locked the doors to the yoga room while putting up a "Closed" sign and then moved towards her. Tenten asked "What do you mean?" Naruto then said "I think I can offer some assistance for that crush you have." He then gave a firm grip of her toned rear end which made her moan a bit, with their bodies so close, she put her hands on his strong chest. They were both still sweaty and smelled of working out, they were all heated up and firmly embraced each other and kissed, giving into their lust.

(Lemon Scene)

Tenten was having a heavenly experience with locking lips with the yellow haired hunk in her arms. She was using one of the arms to lock her hand in his yellow locks and the other one keeping a hand on his strong muscular shoulder blades. Naruto kept her body close to his as his front and her front are smushed together while his hands are squeezing and massaging her buttocks. That was one thing he liked about gym women is their firm butts, he just groped away to memorize the feeling.

While they were locking lips, their tongues began to dance and were tasting the inside of their mouths. While they were doing that, they were exchanging saliva and receiving more fluid hydration. Eventually, Tenten lost the battle and Naruto's tongue began to totally invade her mouth and explore it. Tenten really loved his aggressiveness, he was taking charge of her body, using it however he liked and being rough with her. However, sooner or later, they both had to separate for air which caused them both great displeasure.

After a moment of breathing, they started to removed their clothing, first Naruto removed his shirt to reveal his muscular form. Next Tenten removed both her loose purple shirt and then her black sports bra revealing her well toned yet still pliable form with medium C-D cup breasts. Next Naruto removed his shorts and underwear revealing his large manhood which Tenten wanted to see. Finally, Tenten removed her sport shorts revealing her supple hips and well toned thighs, Naruto liked how well trimmed her pubic hair is.

Once they were both completely naked, Naruto took the lead and brought her over to when he started to lay down. He had her lay on top of her in a 69 position, Tenten blushed when watching the stern and long rod. She finally got the nerve to grab hold of his penis with her hand and started to stroke it. She then worked with her mouth on his pole to get it all nice and wet, Naruto moaned with her lovely mouth servicing him. He then got to work on her as well, particularly on a certain area that he has an interest in, which is her round and well fitted rear end. He then moved his face towards her butt and just smothered his face in there, her eyes rolled back to her head and gasped with her tongue hanging out. He took a big sniff of her butt which definitely was sweaty and mixed with a smelly odder which he liked.

She regained herself and resumed to do her job, she got her mouth back on his member and Bob her head up and down. Naruto continued his assault on her buttocks, he then started to lick her puckered up back door. She could definitely feel her heat and sensitivity was rising, but she mustered up the strength to continue sucking him off. He loved the taste of her rear as he continued to lick her, he started to massage and squeeze her buns. Soon enough, both of them were reaching their climaxes, Naruto had to admit, a gym girl was tough as well. After a few more sucks and licks, but both managed to climax at the same time as Tenten's womanhood squirted on his chest when his tongue was squeezed by her tight hole. While Tenten was bombarded by torrents of his essence into her mouth, she gulped his essence one load at a time.

Soon Naruto stopped spurting his load and they both came down from their highs, they were both definitely more sweaty than when they worked out. As soon as they were able, they now changed positions so that they were ready for the main course. Tenten was still on top as she now straddled his pelvis, he grabbed hold of his member with her hand, she then positioned it to her womanhood entrance. After getting a nod from each other, she then plunged down on his rod, it took her a few moments just to get accustomed to the large size. When she was ready, she started rocking back and forth on his pelvis with her hands resting on his chest. Naruto had his hands resting on her hips to help her balance out her humping, he helped himself by groping the rest of her body. He groped from her perky breasts, to her strong belly, her nice hips, to her toned booty. Both of them were moaning and gasping while Tenten was drooling uncontrollably and Naruto was grunting fiercely. She was humping a lot that she started to lose strength in her arms, she then fell forward onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her back and then started to thrust himself, she felt such power going into each thrust into her. He moved one of his hands back down to her her booty and squeezes and spanked it, Tenten felt so pleasures by it, it was amazing. Soon enough, they were about to climax again, this time it was in a place that Tenten wanted, she had no reservations and about it. And then, both of them reached ejaculation, as Tenten climaxed around his member and tightened her walls around his member, while his member ejaculated into her starving womb. She felt wave after wave of pleasure crashing into her as her womb was filled to the brim with his burning hot essence.

After Naruto was finished filling her up, Naruto's member slipped right out of her heavily abused womanhood. Their bodies gone limp from the effort they put into the sex they did just now, but they were no where near done. Once they got back their strength and rid of most of their fatigue, Naruto and Tenten changed positions. Tenten was now one her hands and feet with her butt stuck in the air, Naruto loved the booty as he grabbed both cheeks and gave a cheek a quick kiss. He then spread her cheeks apart to be graced once again by her tight back door, Tenten was nervous but was ok for him to use it. Now, Naruto has his raging member ready to go into her puckered up hole, the tip was at the rear entrance, and with one thrust he was balls deep into her.

She was shaking and quivering from the sudden invasion, not only was it painful, but it quickly subsided and turned into pleasure. Once Tenten calmed down, Naruto got back to thrusting in and out of her rectum, Tenten was drooling from the intensity. Naruto moved one of his hands to her breast and was squeezing while still thrusting into her butt. Tenten appreciated that her butt was not the only thing he was thinking about and that she had other qualities. After a while of thrusting, they were both about to reach their climax again, Tenten sooner than Naruto. Tenten could not contain it and was forced to climax as she sprayed on the gym mat. Naruto managed to hold off as the the walls of her ass constricted, and soon enough he picked up his pace to climax in her. After a few more thrusts, Naruto climaxed into her butt, she could feel her bowels fill up with his essence. This lasted for a full minute, and soon, he pulled out and saw his good work, they decided to end it here as the gym was about to close and they had to clean up, get dress and head out, but the was not going to be the last time.

(Lemon Scene End)

Another week had past, Naruto and Lee were off to go to the gym again, this time however, Tenten came along with them. Tenten said "Thanks for letting Naruto invite me along Lee!" Lee replied "No problem, the more the merrier! For the fires of youth can never be extinguished!" Naruto said in respond "you can say that again." While he winked at Tenten as she giggled.

When they arrived, Lee went to do his own thing at the Dojo area, while Naruto and Tenten were left to their own devices. Naruto asked "So what should we do now? Elliptical, weight lifting, bench pressing, what?" A moment's pause and Tenten said seductively "Yoga room?" Naruto smiled and said "Yoga room." As they rushed over, to do their "usual" thing, being hot and sweaty for each other in sexual ways.

* * *

 **~ Hope ya'll enjoyed it, if you noticed, I used the same clothing from Naruto Shippuden Ending 15 "You Can Do It"**

 **~ next lucky woman is going to be Kurotsuchi.**

 **~ See ya'll and always sty beautiful!**


	17. Intimate Take Over

**~ Hello ya'll to another chapter of Anime Playboy Naruto Version, this time it is Kurotsuchi as a as a granddaughter of a CEO.**

 **~ as usual, read, enjoy and review!**

 **~ Also, I do not own Naruto, warning lemon, etc.**

* * *

It is raining one day at the far over city of Iwagakure, things were strained enough as it is with the Jinton Industry. As of now, a young woman was racing throat the halls to a conference room as a meeting was taking place to decide the fate of the company. Despite her professional attitude, she was quite the looker, besides her standard women's business suit. She had a fine women's slim figure with a bust roughly the same size as Tenten's with nice legs as well. Kurotsuchi has short, black hair and dark eyes that are accentuated by her eyelashes running upwards at the corners. Disregarding the appearance for now, she rushes to the conference room and opens the doors.

She shouts "Grandfather!", right now in the room, were some business officials, which included her grandfather Ooniki (the CEO), one of his assistances Akatsuchi, her father Kitsuchi. Thenn on the other side of the table is the other company buying them out, which was Shikamaru Nara and the CEO of the Uzumaki Enterprise Naruto Uzumaki. Kitsuchi shouted at her "Kurotsuchi, how dare you interrupt us at such an important time!" Kurotsuchi said "Forget important time, grandfather, you can't do this, you can't just give up everything you worked for to just hand it off to someone else!" Ooniki said calmly "I must, it is for the betterment of the company that it would go into the right hands." Kurotsuchi continues to protest "But grandfather, this is a hostile take over!" Ooniki said "It is to ensure that no one would have to go out of a job and to hold on to their positions." Kurotsuchi continues to protest "But grandfather!" Ooniki then shouted "I will hear no more of this, Akatsuchi, please escort her out!" Ataksuchi nervous a little bit did as he said and whispered to her "Sorry Kuro." She had no choice but to do as he said and quickly gave a distasteful glance at Naruto who looked back at her normally.

Ooniki said "I apologize for my granddaughter's interruption, I hope you are not displeasured in anyway?" Naruto reply "Oh no, not at all, I am perfectly fine, but shall we continue?" Ooniki then said "Very well, and I just want to say thank for your help in this endeavor of ours, it would save us a lot of trouble in the future." Naruto replied "Of course, always a pleasure."

(Hours later)

When the meeting was concluded, the Jinton Industries was finally bought out by the Uzumaki Enterprise. Ooniki has gone into retirement, and just as he said, all of the employees managed to keep their former positions. It was all part of the arrangement that was made by Naruto, he would try to the best of his abilities to make sure everything stayed the same. With the exception for who would manage the CEO position when he is gone, or in this case the COO (Chief Operating Officer) position. Naruto would later name Kurotsuchi to be nominated as the acting COO of the purchased business, but he would need to go over the info with her and train her a bit. This was going to be a bit of a road stop since Kurotsuchi is much of the type to hold a grudge when thinks looks bad, but she needed to change that soon and Naruto was the one to do it.

(Main Office)

Naruto was going over some paper work to prepare for when Kurotsuchi would be ready to solidify her position. That is when he heard a knock on the door and he asked "Who is it?" The voice responded not to friendly "It's Kurotsuchi, may I enter?" Naruto responded with "Enter." The door opened and the professional woman approached him with a stern look on her face. Naruto asked "Can I help you?" Kurotsuchi replied "Yeah, you can help by reverse what you did with my grandfather's company!" Naruto responded with an understanding "I am afraid that I can't do that, it is not that simple." Kurotsuchi then said "What's not simple? That you are a crook and steals other companies!?" Naruto then said "It is a matter of the survival of your company." Kurotsuchi then asked "What do you mean?"

Naruto then starts to explain "What has been happening is that your grandfather have been becoming senile and couldn't become competent for his actions." Kurotsuchi was shocked by what she heard, Naruto continued with "Your father was the one that contacted me on the matter was your father." Kurotsuchi said "I can't believe that old man!" Naruto continued with "It took some time but we managed to convince your grandfather to step down and sell the company to me, so that I would pass it on to you." Kurotsuchi still ranted "No, I can't believe it, I won't believe that to be true, he was doing fine, the company is fine!" Naruto said "It may have been fine for now but it's long term actions would have caused serious problems later on." Kurotsuchi then said angrily "Whatever, I will show you that there was nothing wrong the way things were." She then barged out of the office, this left Naruto with a bad sense of no accomplishment.

(One Month Later)

Naruto was in Ooniki's former office continuing to do the paper work, things were fine, but he couldn't stay there in that position forever. He had to find the right person for the job to manage the section, otherwise what would be the point of having bought the company. He then heard the knock on the door' the person said "Hello? It's me Kurotsuchi, can we talk?" Naruto was hesitant at first but then said "Sure, come on in." She entered with stacks of paperwork, Naruto then said "What can I help you with?" She then puts the papers down and said "I owe you an apology, I was looking at some of the numbers again, and you were right, some of the actions my grandfather made were bad and would have cost the company dearly." Naruto was surprised a bit, he then said "Well, there is nothing to be sorry about, and it was not your grandfather's fault, things happen when age catches up to people." She then said "I wish for you to teach me, teach me to be the COO of the company my grandfather built." Naruto smiled a bit and said "Sure, we can get started now if you want?" Kurotsuchi smiled herself and said "Absolutely!" With that they sat down at his desk and they began her education to get her ready to take the position.

(Few weeks later)

They have been studying for weeks, Kurotsuchi had learned a lot from Naruto, it was clear that she was ready to take the role of COO for the company. It was currently night time and the two were in the office and they were going over some of the papers to finalize her position. Naruto then said "It looks like everything is in order, you are now the head of the company." Kurotsuchi then said "Thank you, I appreciate everything that you have done for us." Naruto said "You are welcome, I am glad I could be of help." Kurotsuchi took a moment's pause and said "I am truly sorry for everything I have said, I wish I could have taken that back." Naruto then said "There is no need to be sorry, simply doing what you think is right and being there for your family is all that matters. Besides, someone as beautiful as you should not be angry all the time."

Kurotsuchi was surprised for a moment and then blushed and smiled, she then started to walk over to Naruto slowly. She then grabbed hold of Naruto and he asked "What are you doing?" Kurotsuchi replied "I just wanted to give you a reward for everything you have done." Naruto then said "There is no n-" he was cut off for a moment before she crashed her lips onto his own, he was not that surprised, but then smiled as she fell for him like the others and pressed his lips further to her own.

(Lemon Scene)

As they were in the warm embrace of their make out, they wrapped their arms around each other to better hold their bodies. Naruto had his hands wrapped around her lower waist while Kurotsuchi had her hands around his neck and head. She was tangling with his blonde locks while their moist tongues battled for dominance. Meanwhile, Naruto had his hands Moving down to her protruding booty that her skirt was failed to cover. He definitely grabbed a handful of her ass flesh while she continued to grab handful of his yellow locks. While their bodies where smushed together, she could feel the strong and muscular pecks of Naruto's chest with her perky bosom. Their business suits could not make his muscles any less pleasant thanks to his tightness, same for her suit that could not make her supple body any less pliable to the touch.

Speaking of which, they both separated for a moment to catch their breath and they were still warm and they had to get out of their suits. While they were doing it, they were giving each other a nice show as they stripped down. Naruto was slowly, taking off his suit, shirt, pants and shoes, and then his underwear and socks. He revealed all his sculpted glory to Kurotsuchi, his smooth skin that is stretched to his muscular texture. His six pack and strong twin pecks, broad shoulders, strong arms and legs and topped with his long and thick manhood and testicles.

Kurotsuchi was doing the very same as she was slowly stripping down her business suit, shirt, skirt and high heels. She then removed her under garments that consist of a lingerie with matching bra and panties and leg socks. She revealed her womanly beauty, she was not shy in the least, she was always a bold type. She had around medium size breasts, a smooth belly, supple arms and legs a nice matching hips, waist and thighs. Now with both of them fully naked before each other, they went back to embracing and kissing each other.

After a while of kissing and groping each other, they separated with Kurotsuchi going down on him, dragging his hands down on his chest. She soon reached her destination with the massive package in between his legs, she slurped her lips and got to work. She first moved her hands on his member to start to stroke it to bring to full mast, for it was already semi-hard. Soon enough, it was was to full mast and it was facing her in the face which was a bit intimidating. She then worked up the courage to still stroke it and then to bring her mouth to it and kissed the head and then suck on it.

It was a bit big at first so she was gagging on it a bit and caused her mouth to become sore. Naruto was moaning himself as she soon enveloped his member all the way in her mouth, he helped her out by putting his hands on her head. She was tearing up a bit but she soon learned to breath through her nostrils, she then started to bobble her head back and forth. It was a bit difficult at first but she got the hang of it, while she twirled her tongue around his member. She got a good taste as she lubed it up with her saliva and his pre cum, she even got to massage his nut sack. This got Naruto to be tense with all the pleasure that she was giving him, he would sooner of later be brought to a climax. After what seemed like an eternity of sucking, Naruto would about to climax, Kurotsuchi made it clear that she want him to cum in her mouth. After a few more sucking motions, Naruto finally climaxed in her mouth, she was caught off guard by the amount that he ejaculated. She would enjoy gulping down load after load with glee.

Naruto would finally come down from his high as he finally stop spurting in her mouth and she swallowed almost all of it. She then pulled back out as she made a pop sound, she had some saliva and sperm from her mouth and on her bosom. She would gather what was spilled and drink it up, Naruto loved the sight and so he helped her up from the floor and he got down as well. He lightly spread her legs apart and moved his hands to her nicely shaped womanhood. He spread the folds apart to get a good view. Kurotsuchi started to pants heavily from having him down there, she was definitely falling for him. He then stuck his tongue out and started to lick at her womanhood, he started with her folds, and then moved into her insides.

Kurotsuchi was moaning and gasping from his grand licking and work on her womanhood, she definitely tasted good to him. After a bit of licking, she started to get wet down there as he lapped up her juices that seemed endless. She was shaking a bit as she felt her strength leave her, she was just about to lose it and climax herself. After a while she would just do that, she just tenses up, tighten around his tongue and then squirted in his mouth. Just like what she did for him, he did for her and drank his juices like there was no tomorrow. She was tensing up, squirmed and screamed in pleasure that she had never felt before.

After a while, she started to calm down and come down from her high, she soon stopped her squirting. Naruto had a good drink as a it quenched his thirst, she was about to fall down but Naruto managed to ketch her in time. After a while she regained her senses and looked at Naruto as he was just dreamy, just too good for her. Naruto and Kurotsuchi held each other and kissed again, but not for long as he cleared off most of the stuff on the desk. They then moved over to it with

Kurotsuchi bent over on the desk with her ass presented to Naruto. He then grabbed hold of her cheeks, moved his thumbs to spread her womanhood folds apart and prob the entrance with the tip of his member. When he is all pressed up to against her entrance, he grabbed hold of her hips and then plunged all the way inside her.

Kurotsuchi was all tense from the size of his member invading her womanhood with her walls clenching his rod. The intrusion caused her to move on her tip toes, Naruto was just grasping her nice, round booty. After a while, she calmed down and and gave Naruto the go ahead sign to start thrusting. He started to right away, thrusting with powerful pistons that caused ripples on her rear end when he moved his hands on her hips. Kurotsuchi just laid there on the desk taking all the pleasure with he eyes rolled back and tongue hanging out. Naruto really loved having a woman with a soft body to massage and grope, he rubbed his hands up and down her sides. He then moved his hands back to her rear end, squeezing and massaging, giving her a good round of spanking. The shock of each slap sent bolts of pleasure coursing through her body, she never had sex before but this was the best first time she had. After a while of consecutive thrusting and grinding from both lovers, they were just about to reach their climaxes. Kurotsuchi was going to cum first before Naruto was, so was a matter of time before that happens. But after a few hard thrusts, she clenched down on his member as she sprayed around his crotch. Naruto managed to work through the the intense internal squeezing and got more pleasure from it. After a while of thrusting, Naruto finally came and it went deep into her womb, this felt magical for her.

After a while of ejaculation, Naruto was done, he pulled out and the massive excessive amount of semen dripped out of her. Naruto then turned her over so that no more would drip out, He was looking over the attractive business woman with glee as she was happy. She was looking at him with want and desire and more sex, she wrapped her legs and arms around him. Naruto happily obliged, he positioned his member back at her entrance, with one quick thrust he was back inside her fully.

It didn't take as long for her as before to get accustomed to the size as she was ready to hump with Naruto again. She was laying down on the desk, the same desk that she would be working at, the same one that they were now marking with their coitus. She was holding him tight as Naruto did the same, their heads were hooked on each other's shoulders. Naruto did most of the humping and grinding as Kurotsuchi continued to just lay back and take it all. She felt really slutty at this moment in time to become his woman, but this was the best experience of her life so there was no problem. After a while, they were in for another round of climaxing, Kurotsuchi tried her best to last as long as Naruto this time. This time she succeeded, because after a few more hard thrusts, they climaxed at the same time. While she once again squirted her juices all along his crotch, Naruto filled her womb again with his essence which it definitely overflowed.

They were now catching their breaths while holding each other, when they regained themselves, they wanted more pleasure, it was gonna be a great night.

(Lemon Scene End)

After a few days, Naruto made an announcement to the employees of Ooniki's former company. He said "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you, your new boss, Miss Kurotsuchi." Everyone applauded for her, and she was happy to see they were happy for this as well. She said "Thank you, it is because of my Grandfather's diligent years of work and with the help of Naruto and your work efforts that this company could survive, so I promise that I will meet my grandfather's efforts and more from this moment forward." Everyone again applauded, as everyone dismissed, Kurotsuchi and Naruto were alone and looked at each other and smiled, and they kissed and then they parted ways.

* * *

 **~ Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, next girl is Tsunade.**

 **~ See ya'll next time, till then stay beautiful!**


	18. Scandalous Ecstasy

**~ Hello and welcome back to another chapter of Anime Playboy: Naruto Version, this time the lucky woman is going to be Tsunade as the president.**

 **~ This chapter is going to be special so make sure to read all the way to the end.**

 **~ As usual do not forget to like and leave a review if you like the chapter.**

 **~ As disclaimer, lemon warning, etc.**

 **~ Enjoy**

* * *

It had been weeks since the last election, and since the polls came in, and that Tsunade Senju was going to be the next president of the country. Many people had been questioning as to how would a woman be able to run a country, but in those weeks, Tsunade has been doing a lot of good for the nation, especially in the health care department. She also started to regulate the companies in order for citizens to be able to gain jobs and have better access to the benefits. Another few weeks have past and these changes have certainly effected a well known company that made billions. And a renowned billionaire playboy philanthropist had to do something in order to keep his company safe.

(Presidential Office)

After a few days, Naruto was currently sitting in wait for his meeting with president Tsunade, he had managed to successfully schedule an appointment to meet with her. One of her assistants came into the room and said "Mr. Uzumaki, President Tsunade is ready to see you now." Naruto stood up all dressed for business and replied "Thank you darling." And then he winked that caused her to blink.

He entered the room and across from it sat the majestic sight of the gorgeous woman that many have rumored to be a hot mature babe. Tsunade has brown eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair that she usually keeps tied in two loose ponytails. There is also a violet diamond shape mark which is clearly visible on her forehead. Tsunade was well endowed as she has large breasts, which is estimated to be 106 centimetres in circumference; she is in fact widely regarded as the most beautiful woman in the world. Despite being in her fifties, Tsunade maintains the appearance of a young woman through unknown means. While she was wearing the standard blue presidential uniform, but instead of a skirt, it was silky pants.

Tsunade looked up and said "Ah, welcoming Mr. Uzumaki, please take a seat." As she motioned him to his seat. Naruto replied "Why thank you." As he was sitting down she was thinking to herself sensually "Man, he is cute and hunky for a grown yet young guy." Naruto then said "Well, if I may begin, I would like to say I appreciate that you could see me on such short notice." As they shook hands, Tsunade replied "It's a pleasure, so I heard that you wish to talk about the well being of your company?"

Naruto replied "Yes, because I have noticed that some of the companies that I am working with have lost some of it's values because of the regulations, and I was hoping to work out a change in that policy." Tsunade replied "I can understand your worried about how your company and those companies function but I am thinking about the well being of other people that don't have that luxury to work in big businesses."

Naruto then said "Well I can understand that, my company does the very same thing, if those companies goes under, then those people that you would be representing would be the ones out on the street." Tsunade was surprised a bit by that and said "Wow, I did not realize that." Naruto then replied "It's fine, that is why I am here, I wish to offer my assistance in revising your policies so that they would be of benefit to everyone."

Tsunade then said with a sense of relief "Ok, thanks, but I get the feeling that you want something in return." Naruto then said "Nothing, all I wish is to keep my companies safe and be up to the standard of policies that you set." Tsunade then said "Then we should get started and work to make this nation better." Naruto nodded in response and shook her hand and they begin to talk, this would take a while, even more so with what Tsunade has planned.

(Late Evening)

Most of the office officials have already gone home, but Naruto was still there, they have been talking for a very long time. Naruto had one hand supporting his head as Tsunade continues to talk, Naruto thinks to himself "Man, we have been going over this topic forever, I feel like it has already been resolved and we agreed on how to set the policy." Tsunade continues to talk "And we should make sure that the companies be properly maintains and isn't net worth is regular as well, tell me do you have any accountants who could-"

She was stopped by Naruto snapping and shouting "ENOUGH! We have been circling this issue for hours, everyone already went home, you are obviously stalling for something to happen I can feel it." Tsunade then said "You honestly think that?" Naruto calmed down a bit and says "Well a few things, I noticed that you have been giving me a sensual gaze for a while now, also there happens to be a presidential bedroom next door and you have a book for how to keep your natural beauty, what are you really after?"

Tsunade smiled as she got up and said "It seems you have caught on, yes, I have been stalling, now is the right time, so I will be frank, I wish to sleep with you." Naruto was a bit surprised "I am shocked, you are suppose to be an official president, taking care of the people but here you are seducing a young man like me." Naruto got up as she stood right in front of him, she then grabbed his collar and brought him close. She said "Indeed, but you are mistaken in thinking I am some loose woman that I would bend over for any man, I happen to be the one to take charge."

She then moved him over to a wall, slammed him against it while pressing her body against his own, she was a bit taller in comparison and well endowed. She then said "So what do you say, with all the official stuff out of the way, shall we get to the fun stuff?" Naruto then said as he wrapped his hands around her waist "I never had sex with a president before, but there's a first for everything." With that they mashed their lips together and started a heated make out session that would be wild for sure.

(Lemon Scene)

While the make out was getting intense, Tsunade was taking the lead by grinding fiercely on the young man's body. She managed to get her tongue into his mouth and start to explore it, Naruto felt like one of his last Vera at that moment. While she was sing that to him, she reached down with one of her hands while rubbing one his chest and waist until she reached his manhood and massaged it through his pants. Naruto had to admit, she was going to be a tough nut to crack, she was stronger than most of his partners.

Naruto was subjected to drink her saliva, thanks to her height she could easily get it into his mouth. She then pulled away from his mouth and looked in glee from her work, she then started to rip apart his clothing. She was hypnotized by his strong muscular form, she felt herself heating up from it, she couldn't afford to let herself to lose control. She then knelt down to undo Naruto's pants, as soon as she did that, she could see the tent forming in his underwear, she couldn't take her eyes off of it. As soon as she pulled down his underwear, she was surprised by the long and thick size.

She then grabbed hold of it, feeling the veins and the heat radiating from it, she was blushing from it. It was not something that she would do when she is out on a date, but she was definitely falling for it. While she was rubbing it, she soon brought her mouth to the tip and started to lick it. She did it for a while, got a interesting taste from it, but she would soon engulf the whole thing in her mouth. Thankfully she could handle the size and then started to bobble her head back and forth.

This caused Naruto to be grunting and moaning in pleasure, she was definitely good at this. Tsunade was pleased with her work that she started to pick up the pace, she even applied her tongue to add extra lube of saliva to the meat pole. She then moved one hand to her womanhood starting to rub it to ease the burning sensation growing there. The other went straight for his ballsac, she was massaging them which caused Naruto to gasp a bit in euphoria.

It was starting to get hot and Tsunade started to notice that his member as getting tense as in he was about to let loose. She was working Naruto harder than before, bobbling her head as she reached the tip and went all the way to the base. Naruto couldn't last much longer and was about to explode in her mouth, Tsunade could feel it coming. After a few more sucking motions, Naruto burst into her mouth in large quantities that even filled her her throat. It surprised her for a bit but she managed to get all of the cum by gulping one load at a time, she enjoyed the fluid slurping down her throat and into her stomach.

After a while, Naruto stopped climaxing and Tsunade opened her mouth to remove his member, she looked up and saw the strain on his face. She smirked and was pleased with her work that she licked her lips, she moved up and decided to take advantage of him some more. She decided to lick one of his nipples while she tweaked the other with her hand, the other hand moved down to his steel hard butt and was groping and fingering it. Naruto was moaning and gasping, she enjoyed the young stud's reaction.

However Naruto was not going to have any of that, so he roughly grabbed a hold of her shoulders and separated from her. She was surprised by the sudden aggressive act that he showed, he then mashed his lips against hers in a fierce kiss. This time he has claimed dominance and took her mouth for his own, this cause Tsunade to heat up with pleasure. After a while of kissing, he separated from her and then proceeded to rip apart her clothing as well. First her jacket and then her blouse, revealing her enormous rack that her tiny bra could barely contain. He licked his lips and then grabbed a hold of the fabric to tear it away, her massive breasts were now free.

He then bent his head down to get a taste of her soft round bosom, this cause Tsunade to be tense and fidgeting. She wrapped her hands around his head to get him closure to the bountiful bags of milky goodness. While that was going on, with one hand massaging her bosom, the other went down to her pants. She was surprised by his initiative as he started to unbutton her pants and then slip his hand into the clothing and past her underwear. He could feel her pubic hair first and then reached his destination, the already moist womanhood.

Tsunade was getting tense from the massage and sucking that Naruto was giving her, she was older but he has more experience. She was becoming his woman on his arms, but this is was she secretly wanted, a man who takes charge. Naruto was sucking on breast, with his lips attached while his tongue was swirling and flicking at her nipple. His hand was massaging the other breasts, giving almost equal pleasure and erecting her nipple. While his other hand was down on rubbing on her womanhood and then went into her wet and tight tunnel.

When they are holding onto each other's arms, Naruto working much harder before to get her to get off. His efforts would soon pay off when Tsunade would soon climax, she was tensing up trying to hold off, but would be in vain. After a bit more sucking, biting, massaging and rubbing, Tsunade finally climaxed, the fluids from her womanhood flooded and stained her pants.

After a while of panting and heavy breathing, Taunade returned to her senses and the two looked into each other's eyes romantically kissed. After a bit of kissing, Naruto took the liberty to removed the rest of her clothing, she now stood there, full bodied, mature, full hips, nice waist, beautiful curvy belly wide and long legs, and naked as the day she was born. She then guided Naruto towards her presidential bedroom where she sleeps close to her office. Though it was official looking, it would be a fine place to get wild with sex and good memories.

As soon as they hit the bed, Naruto took charge and flipped Tsunade over onto her belly and brought her hips closer to his crotch. Naruto massaged her hips and ass for a bit and got her womanhood ready for an intense intercourse experience. He started to rub his rock hard manhood on he butt cheeks and sandwiched them. Tsunade had to look at his member again to see it's size and girth, she then nodded to give Naruto the go ahead and take her. Naruto smiled and grabbed hold of his member to get in position to enter her womanhood. He has his member at her entrance, and had to just push a little harder to get him to go all the way inside of her.

Tsunade seized up for a moment of the massive size inside her sacred tunnel, Naruto was getting accustomed himself from her intense tightness. Naruto then got back to normal and was ready to continue the love making, he started to pump back and forth from behind while grasping her hips and butt. She was a little bit bigger than her so he had more flesh to touch and grope, another thing to like about mature woman. Tsunade was getting grounded and pounded into the bed, her eyes are rolled up and and tongue sticking out while drool was flowing. Naruto rubbed his hands up and down to touch more of her, Tsunade appreciate the attention that he was giving her.

After a while of intense pleasure, both lovers where going to climax at the same time, it seemed like an eternity when they pound each other. Naruto declared that she was the best milf that he had come across and would enjoy coming back to taking her again. After while of continuous pounding grinding, they finally gave into their release and they shouted at the top of their lungs. Tsunade had to release he juices around his crotch and on the bed sheets, while Naruto flooded her insides with his fertile sperm. Tsunade wasn't sure at first but now she has no regrets what would happen afterward or consequences.

After a while of continuous spurting of his essence into her womb, Naruto finally relieved himself from her which she was disappointed to lose. Naruto then flipped her over so that she was on her back and looking up at the muscular young stud looking down on her. Naruto grinned in glee and moved down to meet her mouth, but he had to have his head tilting up because she was a bit tall. They were both kissing fiercely while Naruto was guiding his member back to her womanhood to plug it back up. And once he reached it again, Naruto shoved himself all the way back inside her while they embraced each other tightly.

Tsunade had her arms wrapped around his back and her legs wrapped around his waist tightly. Naruto rested his head on her bosom as if they were pillows while thrusting into her womanhood, great idea. He had such power and force to bring her great pleasure to her body, this was great work effort that he was getting out of it was well. Naruto had his arms hooked under her back while he moves his mouth to kiss and suckle on her large bosom and her erect nipples. Tsunade and Naruto were moaning and gasping from the ecstasy they were feeling, while Tsunade moved one of her hands back down to his rear ending to finger his bum. She didn't want to climax before Naruto did so she had to improvise and give him pleasure too.

While thrusting into her, she reminded him of a certain someone special to him that was from his past, who so happen to have taken his virginity.

After and endless work of pleasure from both parts, Naruto and Tsunade were going to climax again. Naruto picked up the pace of his thrusting while Tsunade continued to twitch her fingers around more in his rear. Naruto and Tsunade looked at each other one more time before kissing each other while moaning in their mouths and exchanging saliva. After what seemed forever, Naruto and Tsunade climaxed a few more hard thrusts from him. Tsunade squirted more juices again while Naruto gave her another helping of sperm and filling her to the brim.

They the laid there all limp and heaving with sweat and heat and pheromones radiating from each other's bodies. Naruto just laying comfortably on Tsunade and using her breasts as pillows while Tsunade just held him and brushed his hair. It was like he was her own child and he was especially clingy, they then looked at each other once recovered and then decided to keep going.

(Lemon Scene End)

It was early morning out with the sky lit up with beautiful crimson read, while inside the concealed windows of the president's bedroom a handsome stud and a beautiful mature woman. They were asleep with her clinging to the side of him while he was laying down on the bed. Naruto slowly woke up to see that he wasn't in his home but was in another room, he looked down to noticed a soft and pleasurable sensation pressed against his side. He smiled while rubbing her body slowly and smoothly which caused Tsunade to awake up peacefully.

Tsunade smiled and said "Good morning." Naruto responded "Good morning to you too." Tsunade said "I hope you had a pleasant night?" Naruto responded while they head each other "it was nice, thank you for that." Tsunade then said "I know it may sound sudden but it would be a real hassle if someone found us like this." Naruto understood and responded "I know, I will leave as soon as possible." Tsunade looked down for a moment, when .naruto was about to leave she held onto him. He looked confused and then Tsunade asked "Who is she?" Naruto responded "Huh?"

Tsunade continued "I heard you talking in your sleep her name, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, you must be in love with her or something." Naruto was surprised for a moment, he has affectionate connections with women he sleeps with but in love, that hasn't happened in a long time, he only fell in love with two people in the past, Sakura and his mentor Kaguya who she taught him everything about the business world and the "Six Paths of Pleasure". Tsunade then said it doesn't matter now, you should get going." He got up and got dress while Tsunade was still in bed, before he left he gave her a quick peck on the lips which made Tsunade happy. He then thought to himself as he left "Hinata, I'm in love?" At that point he made a realization.

(Few Days Later)

After asking her own on a date, Naruto and Hinata were currently at a restaurant having dinner. They got back to talking to each other about how their lives are going and how their businesses were doing. Naruto then paused for a moment before Hinata asked "What's wrong Naruto?" Naruto responded "I have been thinking for a while now, how do you feel about me?" Hinata blushed a bit and stutters "W-what do you talking about?" Naruto responded "Because I have been thinking for a while now, I have been having lots of fun, but sometime around I have realized that I desire something more than something temporary, I wish for commitment and true feelings."

Hinata was thinking 'could this be happening?' She then asked "What do you mean?" Naruto then got around the table and knelt down next to her, her heart was racing, he then pulled out a small box and he opened up and saw a ring inside. Hinata was about to cry and then Naruto asked "Hinata Hyuuga, will you marry me?" She then jumped into his arms and shouted "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" As she kissed him, the other dinner goers noticed the occasion and they all cheered and applauded the soon to be newlyweds. This was certainly going to be a happy ending for both of them, I'm some way.

* * *

 **~ Thank you for reading all the way to the end, now to let you guys know, this is indeed a where the conclusion will be drawing for the story. Just two more chapters to the wedding chapter, and then a two part epilogue, I got the rest planned out.**

 **~ The next chapter is going to be an Omake that describes the past between Naruto and Kaguya who taught Naruto everything who to be a successful businessman, connect with people, and seduce and tempt woman to become his.**

 **~ Now see y'all next time and as usual, stay beautiful.**


	19. Omake Chapter: The Sensual Past

**~ Hello Everyone, I am back with another chapter of "Anime Playboy: Naruto Vesion", this time it is an Omake showing Naruto's past as how he became the billionaire playboy we all know and love, he will be partnered with Kaguya, his mentor and first lover.**

 **~ Once again, Rated M, and disclaimer.**

 **~ Enjoy, like and review.**

 **~ Thank "Tonlor" for his efforts and read his stories!**

* * *

Long before the story begins, before Naruto was the more powerful man in the world, he was at the bottom, he got into much trouble and was on the wrong side of the law, he did not take his heartbreak in college easy when he caught his girlfriend Sakura cheating on him with his best friend Sasuke. He ran away from home, his parents became worried and they had to run a company, it did not go so well while they were worries. Naruto was currently living with Zabuza and Haku at that point and was working with them in hitmen work work. It was definitely a dark time for his life, but destiny was about to pluck him out of that cesspool.

(Zabuza's Hideout)

Zabuza was currently talking on the phone with a man about a job, he was saying "What do you mean you can't get to your target sooner!? You want to get paid don't you?" Zabuza said "Shut your ass up, I agreed to kill the guy but I would get to him on my own time and terms, you will have him dead soon enough." The guy on the other line said "Remember that we are not the kind of people that you can mess with." Zabuza then asked "Did you just threaten me?" The guy said furiously "You son of a B-" Zabuza hung up and said "Boring conversation anyway."

He then heard the door to his hideout open, but he was confused that there should be no one that should know about this place. He then looked to see who it was and all he found was an incredibly beautiful woman, probably the most beautiful.

She was a pale-skinned woman with delicate facial features. She had extremely long, sweeping grey hair, dragging across the ground. She possessed white clear eyes and her eyebrows were cut very short and round— a symbol of nobility, and she wore a red shade of lipstick on her lips. She had long, dark fingernails, most noticeable, she had two brown horns that stuck out from her head. She wore a high-collared hime-kimono which has tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown and in the anime, adorned with intricate gold and purple lines.

Zabuza then appeared behind her as she walks inside the building casually and said "Hey, who are you and what are you doing here?" The woman then turned around and said "My name is Kaguya Ootsutsuki, I am here about about a young man that you recently acquired." Zabuza asked "What man? What are you talking about?" Kaguya replied "Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Minato that ran away and disappeared from public eye." Zabuza Then asked "What makes you think he is here?" Kaguya then said "The world is too small for someone like Naruto to disappear, I have search endlessly for him that he has to be hear." Zabuza then asked more nervous "Why do you want him?" Kaguya then said "He deserves a better life than this, he is broken, he cannot heal and improve as he is now." Zabuza paused while thinking for a moment, he then conceded, he would have to give Naruto over to her, though Haku would be both upset and lonely.

They then headed over to where Naruto and Haku were hanging out, as soon as they entered the room, the two looked at them. Kaguya got a first glance at Naruto who was just in his black tank top, and jeans, he was definitely in a young adult side, he did just get into college and left. He was not overly muscular, he was slim, there was something about him that she found attractive, it could definitely be the difference in their age.

Zabuza said to Naruto "Hey, I am going to say this plane and clear, Naruto, your service here is concluded, you will be handed over to this woman, Kaguya Ootsutsuki." Naruto was surprised for a moment and said in shock "Wha-But Why!?" Zabuza then said "Lately, you have not been pulling your own wait and things have been going down hill, so I would have to call our loses." Naruto then continued to shout "You can't do this!" Zabuza then said "Yes I can, unless you want to get Haku dead in a job." Naruto paused for a moment and thought about it, still angry with his sudden decision, he then said "Fine, whatever, I'll get my stuff." He then barged out of the room. Haku was a little sad by this. Kaguya then said to Zabuza "Thank you for your cooperation."

As she left the two alone, Haku then said "So Zabuza, did you really meant what you said?" Zabuza then said "Doesn't really matter now, I am going to get back to work planning our next mission." Haku was still upset and all he could think was "Naruto, I hope you find a better life."

(Mountain Range)

It was snowing outside in a forest deep in a valley with mountains, right now, Kaguya and Naruto were walking towards her home. Naruto was grunting, hiking through the snow with his things, he asks "So Ms. Ootsutsuki, how far off is your home?" Kaguya replied "Not far now." Naruto was certainly getting tired and irritated, but soon enough, after making over the next ridge they could see her house, it was build into the side of the mountain. And it was definitely no house, it was a freakin palace, and it had a oriental design to make it more mystical.

Soon enough they reached her home and when they were inside, Naruto was awe struck by the architecture that went into making the place, it was enormous indeed. But there was one thing that Naruto noticed, Naruto asked Kaguya "So, I have to ask, Ms Kaguya, where is everyone?" Kaguya then said "First, no need to call me Ms., just Kaguya, second, there are no people, I live here all by myself." Naruto was surprised and asks "Wow, one beautiful woman like you in a big empty building like this? How do you maintain the place?" Kaguya replied "No need to sweat the details, for now, pick any room and settle in, tomorrow I wish to begin your teaching how to return to society." Naruto then nodded his head in surprise, someone he doesn't even know is willing to help him out, after that they separated to their respective rooms.

(Next Day)

Naruto was heading down to the main kitchen while wearing a loose robe to meet with Kaguya. He was thinking to himself "Ah man, why am I here? What is the point of all this? Maybe I should just leave." As soon as he got to the kitchen though, he was greeted by this sight of the beauty that is known as Kaguya. What he saw was Kaguya sitting down across a table in a loose fitting kimono that showed off the massive valley that is her bosom and a portion of her smooth and lightly curvy belly.

Kaguya smiled a bit and asked "What seems to be the problem Naruto?" Naruto snapped back from his daze and said "N-Nothing, I just was distracted for a moment, so what is going on?" Kaguya replied "What we are doing right now is, I prepared us breakfast and while doing that we will be going over lessons how to be successful in the business world." Naruto then nodded still nervous and has a blush on his face, he sat down on the cushion by the table. He was still tense from seeing the gorgeous site of Kaguya with a loose robe, he was wondering if he can concentrate at all.

After a while of eating and studying for business skills, Naruto was tired a bit and went back to his room. He was tired, he felt like this was going to be a painful experience if all she is doing is teasing and educating him. He then thought to himself "Maybe I should leave, it is for the best." But before he could move from the spot, he heard the knock on the door, since he and Kaguya were the only ones in the palace, he said "Come in." Kaguya then slid open the door and said "Hello Naruto." Naruto said "Hey Kaguya." She then closed the door and said "I hope you had an educated first experience." Naruto then replied "I did actually it was-wait what do you mean first?"

Kaguya smiled a bit and replied "Because business is on one half of what I am going to teach you." With that she untied her kimono and let it slip right off her fully developed mature body, pure white and curvy body. Naruto became wide eyed and asked in nervousness "What are you doing?" Kaguya then walked over to him slowly while swaying her hips side to side and said "Like I said, I am going to teach you the other half of your lessons." Naruto continued to stutter "I-I d-don't unders-stand!?" She finally reached to him while just froze up as she straddled his lap and put her arms around his neck and pressed her chest and large bosom to his slim chest.

Their faces just inches away from each other, Kaguya then said "In the business work you are going to have a luxury life and have many interests in women, so you need to learn who to maintain a grand control when in coitus with them." Naruto while breathing heavily, heart racing and nervous said "Huh?" Kaguya chuckled as she replied "this is a sacred doctrine passed down to those who wish to have a happy life. It is called 'Six Paths of Pleasure', is actually a theological teaching that teaches one how to control sexual energy between the person and their partners. There are Six aspects to this that can access that energy:

* Love

* Lust

* Compassion

* Ecstasy

* Benefit

* Intoxication

These six paths is what lets one get together with their targets, and they connect on six different levels as well, on a physical, mental, emotional, philosophical, spiritual and metaphysical level. On your case, this makes the girls see you as not just some guy, but as an icon, a supernatural force they cannot deny and must be with and worship as if some sort of sex God."

Naruto was baffled by what she said, this sounds very vague and unrealistic, but then Kaguya sighed a bit and replied "Well, I better show you, I would need you to satisfy my sexual fantasies as well while we're at it." Naruto just came to a realization as to what happened at that moment but was too late to act. At that moment, Kaguya's Crimson lips mashed right onto Naruto's, he was shy for at that point but soon relaxed and just gave into the kiss.

(Lemon Scene)

Naruto then wrapped his arms on her lower back as their mouths battled for dominance. Unfortunately, Kaguya was more experienced than him so she got the upper hand and inserted her tongue into his mouth as she explored it. Naruto did not know much of what to do, he did not have sex with Sakura at all, nor wish anyone, he was still a virgin. She was getting a good taste of his saliva that was in his mouth, she wanted as much of his essence as possible.

She then noticed that Naruto was not doing much besides his mouth, so she had to slowly work him good. She moved her hands from his head and neck and down to his arms, she guided them down to her ample bottom and told her told him to massage it. He did as he was told and started to squeeze and rub her cheeks nicely, Kaguya moaned lightly appreciating his work. She then brought her arms back up around his neck, she moved one of her hands to his head and brought it down to her ample bosom.

She next wanted him to suckle on her breasts, and told him to not be afraid to act like a baby wanting milk. This made Naruto giving into his desires and just sucked away, she loved the feeling, she told him to also fondle, grope, twist, pull and use his tongue, even to lick or bit on her nipples. He did all those things, he was a quick learner, and was reworded with a surprise, he licked it well that caused her to lactate. She told him to drink, which he did, she has such rich and delicious milk that would make any child grow big and strong. She gasped from how good the relief of pressure from her bosom felt, he definitely has potential, and might even be addicted to him.

Soon when they regained themselves, Naruto was in a daze, she then moved to get him into position. She then removed his robe swiftly before he knew it, she then laid him down she moved to his side. Kaguya admired his slim young form, he also has a great gift on his crotch, an impressive sized manhood. She then started to be naughty, she wrapped one arm around his back and used her hand to start tweaking at his nipple and licked the other. This caused him to moan and gasp at pleasure, she then reach her other hand down to his package that was already hard and started to stroke it. Naruto was twitching and getting tense from the intense pleasure that he was receiving, he was not sure how long he would last.

But Kaguya had other plans for him and his massive friend, she then released his nipple and then moved down. She licked her lips and prepared to give Naruto his first blowjob, she opened her mouth wide and then engulfed the rod in her mouth. Naruto gasped loudly from the euphoria, however without the proper training, he would not last long. Fortunately for Kaguya it would be long enough for her to get a good taste of his manhood, and it was indeed tasty. After bobbling her head back and forth, licking his pole, and even fondling his testicles, he was just about to cum. After a few more sucking motions, Naruto tensed up, gripping the sheets of the bed and climaxed into her mouth. She could definitely tell that he was a virgin, he unleashed a massive load, it was like a hose, not turning off or stopping.

She has been gulping down load after load, her belly felt really full from the amount that she had to drink. It was definitely delicious, salty and fishy at the same time, much like the food she eats. Eventually the ejaculation died down, and then she removed the manhood from her mouth with a pop noise and leaving a trail of saliva and semen. Naruto was panting and breathing heavily, he was sweating quite a bit that made Kaguya blush at how cute he was. She then shook her head to try and compose herself and not lose control, she then had Naruto remain on his back as she mounted him. It was finally time, Naruto was hoping to save his first time for Sakura but that was not likely to happen. So now that she was on top of him, her hands on his chest, he could not believe that this was happening. She then lifted herself up a bit, grabbed hold of his already erect cock, guided it to her womanhood, with one fell swoop, she inserted it into her vagina and has took his virginity.

Naruto tried to control himself while Kaguya gave her a moment to get accustomed to the tightness. Naruto then calmed down a bit and looked up at Kaguya and nodded, giving her the okay to start moving. She does just that, she rubs her hips backs on forth on his crotch, his hands then moved up to her hips and rubbed them up and down her waist. She was impressed by his quick initiative as she gave him a bit more challenge, she scratched her nails on his chest. This caused Naruto some pain, but that pain turned into pleasure, she had no idea that she had these sorts of fantasies. Naruto then moved his hands towards her round and ample butt, groping and spanking it a bit. Kaguya loved that, she wanted more, she then started bouncing up and down on his crotch. Naruto would not last much longer, after having being pressured by pleasure, a few more bounces and finally he came. They both screamed in pleasure as she felt his hot essence enter her womb, but after a few bursts in there, she climaxed herself.

After a while, Naruto finally stopped cumming into her, she felt full down there too, it was a heavenly experience for her too. Naruto looked up at her and saw her in a new light, he only had met her but she was like a goddess. Could this be that he was falling in love with her, Kaguya was secretly starting to feel the same way. And then the two flipped over, now Naruto was laying on top of her, looking her eye to eye. They both smiled and then closed the distance for another kiss, she moved her hands down towards his nice butt and gave it a squeeze. This caused Naruto to moan and Kaguya was chuckling at his cute expression, she then moved her hand down to his member again. They were going to do it one more time, she grabbed his manhood and guided it to her womanhood, finally he inserted himself all the way into her.

They both then embraced each other in a passionate missionary position, Naruto's face was planted firmly against her bosom. She rubbed her hands on his back and in his yellow locks as she found him cute, she then got his attention. She had him start to move himself, which he willingly obeyed, he brought his pelvis up until the tip of his rod was at the entrance of her womanhood. And then brought it down with great force all the way to her cervix, she felts waves of pleasure hit her.

He was starting to get the hang of his repeated thrusting and pounding into her pussy, she loved every moment. She then had him grind his pelvis against her crotch to cover every area, she wanted him deep in her. She then had him take his arms and fondle the big breasts on her chest, he then started to suck on them again. After a while, Naruto was about to go for another climax, she locked her arms and legs around his back and hips to keep him in place. She told her to start speeding up, he does just that, he was letting his instincts take over and surrendered to the madness of desire. Kaguya was gasping and moaning from his powerful thrusts, she too was about to climax, she admits, he is a gifted person in both learning of business and a beast in bed. After a few more powerful thrusts, Naruto finally climaxed into the beautiful woman, she also climaxed shortly after.

They held each other tightly, as they rode their waves of euphoria that hit like a tune of bricks. She felt her womb being filled up while her juices would stain the sheets and his pelvis. After a while, they finally came down from their highs with Kaguya's womb filled up to the brim. He didn't pulled out of anything, they just laid there in their happiness, Naruto managed to say before passing out that he loves her, Kaguya just gave him a sympathetic smile and was brushing his hair with her hand as he rested his head on her breasts like pillows. She said goodnight, for she had other fantasies to try out later.

(Years Later)

A few years have pasted, the two have been living together in her palace as student and teacher/lovers. Naruto had felt really enlightened by the teachings of business and the love he was receiving from Kaguya. He was doing major exercise and physical training to be better in bed, both physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually. Naruto had a few moments of trauma when experimenting with her fantasies, such as BDSM, roleplay, and other dark and dirty stuff that shouldn't be said. But lately he noticed that Kaguya has been absent lately and was wondering what was wrong.

He then saw Kaguya come in from the main entrance and said "Hey welcome back, how have you been?" Kaguya looked a little sad and Naruto noticed, he asked "What's the matter?" Kaguya then said "Naruto, listen, you are ready for the world, I think it is time for you to go." Naruto was shocked by what she had said "W-why? I don't understand!" Kaguya said "Well, these past few years, you have been fully trained in both the desk and in bed, but I have been keeping you here under fault pretenses for my own pleasure." Naruto was shocked by this and asked "No, that can't be-" she cuts him off by continuing with " These past few years have been the best of my life, and I could not begin to repay you for your companionship, but I must confess, that the people I love, and those who loves me died when I keep them here. It is like a curse." Naruto then grabbed hold of her shoulders and said with a stern look "Kaguya, I told you that I love you from the first night together, you could not have done anything that would keep me against my will." She was just about to cry from that confession but had to protest and say "I love you too, despite our age, I am happy that you think that way, but this is not the life for you, you have people that love and miss you, you must return to them." Naruto was saddened but understood, as he nodded, Kaguya then asked "I know this maybe selfish, but could you give me one last memory of us together?" Naruto smiled any agreed, they then embraced each other and then kissed passionately.

(Lemon Scene)

With that, they caressed each other's body, Kaguya was admiring the improvements that Naruto has made. Naruto was lowering his ands to her lower back and buttock, Kaguya was moaning fiercely, he was way better than before. They then had to release each other from their embrace, and then decides to go straight for the main course. They first removed their clothing until they were both as naked as the day they were born. They then waked over to a near by fireplace that had a soft and furry rug that they would make love one last time on. Kaguya laid down on the rug while Naruto got on top of her holding her tightly, she did the same thing to him.

Naruto and Kaguya kissed each other again, locking lips while dancing their tongues around each other. Naruto then positioned his member towards her womanhood, and in one fell swoop, he was fully inside of her. She was tense for a moment before she regained herself, she then gave him the go ahead to start banging her. Naruto did just that, he pulled back and slammed into her, she was holding him tight to make sure that she had all his love flowing into her. Naruto did the very same thing, Naruto had lost the love of his life before, he was about to lose another, but he would not leave her without something special. After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto and Kaguya were about to climax together. After a few more thrusts, Naruto climaxed into her and Kaguya squirted around his pelvis and even on the rug.

They took a moment of respite before returning back into the fires of passion as Naruto grabbed Kaguya by the waist and brought her up to his lap. He decided to take her in a sitting position, he was still inside of her and was fully erect and ready to go. With that he put his hands down on her bottom and had her bounce on his member that got her worked up again. They were humping in perfect Sync while holding each other again, they were back to kissing each other passionately. Since they will never see each other again, they had to give the most kisses to each other. After another endless bouncing and humping between the two lovers, they were about to reach climax again. A few more bounces fiercely, they then came together, Kaguya came first this time and then Naruto who filled her womb again. They just froze for a moment before coming down from their high, their bodies were sweating and trembling, but they wish to keep going, and so they did.

(Lemon Scene End)

After hours of intense love making that lasted the entire day, it was currently morning, Naruto had just gotten his cloths on and his bags packed. Kaguya was still sleeping in bed, naked and sweaty from the love making, Naruto stopped by her room last. He said nothing, he didn't want to wake her, but she knew, and was fine with that. It was for the best, for her and a special someone that would come a long soon enough as she rubbed her belly. Naruto left her palace and started to make his way back to civilization, to return and start his life over again.

(Half a Year Later)

Naruto returned to his worried parents, and news raised across not only the nation but the world itself of his return. He easily got acclimated back into society and was even named the successor to the Uzumaki Enterprises by his father. Thanks to his teachings from Kaguya, the company skyrocketed to becoming one of the richest, influential and powerful companies on earth. And thus began his playboy life style that leads to where he is today, but since then, he has not forgotten about her.

* * *

 **~ Thank you all again for reading and liking.**

 **~ Welp, another chapter down, one more chapter until the wedding between Naruto and Hinata, then the two part epilogue. Stay tuned and look forward to it in the future.**

 **~ See y'all and remember, stay beautiful.**


	20. Bachelor Party Fun

**~ Hello and welcome back to another chapter of Anime Playboy: Naruto Version, this time the lucky woman is going to be Kurenai Yuuhi as a stripper. Last chapter before the finale with Hinata and Naruto's wedding.**

 **~ As usual do not forget to like and leave a review if you like the chapter.**

 **~ As disclaimer, lemon warning, etc.**

 **~ Enjoy**

* * *

A few weeks before the start of the wedding between both CEOs of the two major companies, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga. Thankfully they come from big companies so they know how to manage the budget and don't worry what to spend. Almost everything has been set up and arranged, the locations for both the ceremony and the reception has been set, reserved and paid. The caterers have been bought and will arrive on the day to tend to the guests every needs. They made the guest list as to who they want at their parts, friends, family, important people, plus ones, etc..

They know who they want at the altar during the ceremony, Hinata knows who will be the maid of honor and Naruto has yet to know who will be his best man. Hinata already bought her wedding dress but kept it a secret until the wedding, Naruto also planned the cake for the reception. He had the a friend of his Konohamaru to be the photographer/cameraman for the wedding and before that. But before the wedding, he was charged with the task of going to all the guests on the list and getting a recording of them saying congratulations.

Vows were set, wedding rings are ready, almost everything else was set, Naruto even planned the honeymoon to which he had kept it a secret. All that was left for the two and everyone else was to wait. But thankfully, Naruto's friends have planned a bachelor party for him, he was honestly surprised but was thankful nonetheless. It was him, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Rock Lee and Gaara, though he did wonder how was Sasuke doing after all this time. They went down town to begin the time of their lives, and likely the last night that Naruto would be single.

They went to bars to have drinks, socialize with other people, later on they went to a soccer game. The teams were from Konoha and from Suna, they played close to dusk, and had a nice rows to watch the game with a pleasant breeze. After a few hours, Suna ended up winning unfortunately, but being a good sport, Naruto congratulated Gaara. After that they went to the parks and hung out, just the group, there they gave Naruto some speeches, Naruto honestly felt appreciated by what they said and thanked them. After that, they went to their final destination before calling it a night, they went to the local strip club.

(Inside the Club)

The music jammed up with a lot of guys sitting around tables and around stages where women up there in just bikinis and lingeries danced on poles to the music exotically and erotically. Kiba shouted "So Naruto, how did you like your bachelor party, was it awesome!?" Naruto said "Yeah, this was the best night ever!" Choji shouted "Surprising, this place has good barbecue! I could eat this place dry!" Rock Lee said "I can't believe you would just waste your time on just food instead enjoying the scenery, you can have time for that later!"

Choji said "Oh you are the one to talk, mr. "Flames of youth"!" Rock Lee said "There are times when you have to enjoy youth in other aspects too!" Gaara just said "I am just glad that everyone is having a good time, that's all that matters." Naruto asked "So Gaara, are you going to get has some fun with someone here?" Gaara replied "No, I am actually fine now, thank you, you enjoy yourself." Naruto then jokingly replied "Man, you really are up tight." Shikamaru then said "I'll be back, gotta use the rest room." The guys nodded and just continued to enjoy the show until the announcer said "Alright guys, I hope you still have money left in your wallets, cuz the next girl is a real eye candy, so give it up for Crimson Gaze!"

*GDFR by Flo Rida feat. Sage the Gemini & Lookas*

A sexy woman appears after the curtains on the stage parted ways. She is a fair-skinned woman of slender build. She has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. She wore a pink silky robe with swirly patterns on it, it was more exotic that it reflects the stage light and sparkled in illumination. Almost all the guys in the club stared in perverted gaze while they whistled and shouted "Woohoo!" The tone of the audience increased once she removes her robe and revealed her almost nude yet perfectly well developed body. She wore a very enticing pink, stringed, micro-bikini that hardly hid her woman parts that are well shaped.

She then starts to dance provocatively, swaying her hips to get to keep the guys eyes on her. She the went straight for the pole and started to dance around it, she was a natural, synchronized with the rhythm of the music. She jumps and spins around the pole, her hair while untamed flings around gracefully to her moves. And some times she would she would bend down and twirk to the crowd, giving them a good view of her shapely rear end, both cheeks bounced in harmony while sometimes she flexes the ass flesh herself. She then flips over and got on her belly and slides on the floor and then arches her back to give the crowd a good view of her sorta large bosom being pressed together with her arms while licking her lips. She would also wave her hips and dip down while spreading her legs so some of the guys in the front row gets a good view. And one of those guys is Naruto who has been enjoying the show for a while, but noticed that something has been wrong for a while now, she reminded him of someone but couldn't remember.

Kiba then asked "You seem to have a good eye for quality, you like her?" Naruto replied "Yeah, she's fine." Kiba then said "Well that's not good enough, you need the full experience!" He then shouted to her while raising his hand with some money saying "Yo, sweety, give my man here the best that you can offer!" She then walked over to grabbed the many and then she said "This buddy gives you a private session." The guys then cheered Naruto on as the sexy woman got down from the stage and grabbed Naruto's hands and led him to one of the private bedrooms.

(Private Bedroom)

Naruto was siting on the bed with a stern look on his face while the woman was locking the door behind her. She then turned and started to walk over to Naruto while waving her hips and said sensually "So, you are really cute, I might even do something extra special for you." She then got close enough to place her hands on his strong chest, he grabs her wrists and says "No, you don't have to do this." She was surprised for a moment and said "Whatever do you mean? You paid for me so now you can have me." Naruto continued while standing up "You don't have to because I know who you are."

She became nervous as someone may know who she was and responded "I don't know what you are talking about." Naruto when grabbed hold of her shoulders and said "You are Kurenai Yuuhi, you worked as a teacher at a school, you taught about social relationships." Kurenai was shocked and asked "How would you know this?" Naruto replied "Because I was once a student in your class." Kurenai was shocked as she puts her hands over her mouth, she then said "You're that yellow hair kid? You're that Naruto?" Naruto smiled and nodded in confirmation as Kurenai says "It has been so many years, you really have changed, so much older and more...handsomer."

She had to admit, she was attracted to the stud he had become. Naruto then asked "I have to know, why, why are you working here, don't you have a daughter?" Kurenai felt a bit of shame when the question came up, she replied "Well, it is a long story, ever since my husband passed away before she was born, things have not gone well financially without his work, and the school has made serious cut backs that I was forced to quit." Naruto was surprised by that as she continued "Without a good source of income, I was forced to do stripping, and have been doing it ever since." Naruto then said "You can't mean." Kurenai then tried to reassure him by saying "It's alright, as long as I can put food on the table for my little girl, a mother would to anything."

Naruto then just paused for a moment before declaring "You wouldn't have to do this anymore, for I have a proposition." Kurenai was surprised and asked "What is that?" Naruto then said "I will 'buy' you, so you and your daughter can get out of this place, I will be able to take care of you." Kurenai was wide eyed as she asked "Why?" Naruto then asked with a grin "A bit of confession myself, many of the guys and I back in the day had a crush on you, and you haven't changed a bit." Kurenai blushed a bit and asked "But I heard from your friends that you were getting married right?" Naruto then replied "True, but I would never let anyone fuck around with a girl I care about."

Kurenai smiled a bit and blushed, she thought for a moment and said "I appreciate what you are offering but I can't take it, it is my problem, I cannot possibly get you caught up in it." She smiled while she got off and turned to leave, while Naruto grabbed hold of her. She was surprised by the sudden action, Naruto then said "Then how about a job? You can work at my place." Kurenai asks "What kind of job?" Naruto replied "The one that you don't have to work here anymore." Kurenai then conceded, she turned and said "Very well, I'll take you up on the offer." Then suddenly without he thinking, she lightly kissed him on the lips which he was surprised. Kurenai quickly pulled away and apologized, but Naruto replied "Hey, it's no problem, in fact, I enjoyed that a bit." This causes he to blush and smile.

While outside the room, the guy were wondering what was going on with Naruto, Kiba asks "So hey, how do you think he is doing?" Rock Lee said "He must. Definitely be letting out the flames of youth alright." Choji said "I wonder if they have any more BBQ here."

(The following Monday)

After having quit her job at the strip joint, Kurenai now began her fresh start by working at Naruto's mansion. Kurenai became the head maid of his other maids, she had to admit, that his taste in clothing is rather embarrassing, while the uniform made her body more constraint and provocative as the corset protruded her bosom to be enticing, and her skirt was skimpy and made it easy to see her panties if at the right angle. She noticed that two of the maids always kept giving her scornful gazes, almost as if she were going to steal their boyfriends or something like that (while that boyfriend happened to be Naruto as they are Tayuya and Kin). Despite that Kurenai had a very successful first day, directing other people around and making sure everything is neatly organized.

It was currently night time as almost everyone was heading home, except for Kurenai who was just going to clean up some rooms before she left. Kurenai was then going to Naruto's bedroom to do a last bit of dusting on some of the furniture. However she noticed something was off, she smelled the air of the room and it has a pheromone like sent. It got her all hot that she started fidgeting, she also started thinking to herself "Damn, why am I doing this? I mean Naruto is hot, but he was one of my students!" She couldn't resist, she just went straight to touching her womanhood through her panties and her breasts through the corset. She then thought to herself "No, I can't take it, I have to relieve my stress, I am a bad mom!" As she got on his big bed and started to masturbate to the scent of Naruto in the room.

After a while of touching herself, she heard a "uh-hmm" behind her, she shot up and it turns out to be Naruto who was crossing his arms, leaning on the door with a smirk. Kurenai said in nervousness "Naruto, this isn't what it looks like!" Naruto said jokingly "Well, you are on my bed masturbating to me, not that I mind though." Kurenai then said "I hate what I am doing but you are just so hot that I could have taken you back then." Naruto the said "Well you are hot yourself, even more than you were at the club." Kurenai blushed and smirk at the nice comment, she then got up and walked sensually to Naruto. Naruto was curious and asked "What are you doing now?" Kurenai replied once she got close enough to press her body against his and wrap her arms around his neck "I am going to give you that private session back at the club, besides you aren't married yet right?" Naruto smiled and said "You're right!" With that, Naruto wrapped his arms around her slender body and then the two mashed their lips together.

(Lemon Scene)

The two are in a hot state with the two exploring each other's mouth with their tongues wrestling each other. Their arms are groping away at their bodies, with Kurenai's arms wrapped around his neck and tangling her fingers in his yellow locks. While Naruto's arms are down to her waist, would then move his hands to her rear end, gripping both squishy buns. Kurenai was moaning and grunting while still holding onto her lover as he caressed her rear. Her husband was good when he was still alive but Naruto was so much better and vigorous with his young age. Though with Asuma's last will, he wanted her and their daughter to be happy, she guess this is what he meant.

After a while, Naruto and Kurenai separated due to their need for air, but their mouths were wet with saliva and even had a strand that connected their mouths. With that, Naruto quickly took off his clothing, with his jacket to his pants, he was left with only his underwear but revealed his muscular form to her. She was just hypnotized by his form, he allowed her to touch his muscles, his pecks and his six pack. He then had her hand reach down to his package in his underwear, she knew it was big but it was massive after confirming it. Naruto grunted at her touch, he really appreciated the work she did as she breathed with desire.

After a while of stroking, he had Kurenai begin to discard her clothing too, but she had Naruto sit on the edge of the bed. She wanted to give him the strip show that he never got at the club, got her phone out and started playing some pop music.

*Dangerous by Kardinal Offishal feat. Akon*

She was shaking her hips side to side to get his sexual attention onto her as she began to move her arms up and down her body. She started to tug at her corset, untied it and allowed it to start to remove it from her body. As she removed it, her boobs bounced at from how tight it was as she was now topless. She has impressively big and round boobs and a flat and smooth belly with a nice figure. She continued to dance to the music as Naruto was very much pleased by what he is seeing. She then moved to her skirt which tugged at the waistband and then pulled it down all the way down. She had impressive hips and long slender legs while she had high leg socks and black high heels and pretty pair of pink lace panties.

She then moved over to Naruto, she straddled him, with her hands around his neck, she started to rub her hips back and forth on his crotch which he really liked a lot. His hands moved to her rear end, groping cheeks again, squeezing and giving each side a series of spankings. This made Kurenai moan a bit and even gasp from the pleasurable pain that electrified her body. She then treated some control to bring Naruto's head to her bosom, while she grinned her hips on his crotch. Naruto was beginning to suck on her glorious boobs, he latched his lips on the areoles, lick the nipple with his tongue in circular motions and even lightly bit it. Eventually he was greeted with a sudden spurt of milk from her bosom, he smiled a bit from his accomplishment. Kurenai hummed a bit in pleasure and release from Naruto relieving her of milk, she is also happy that her milk is in good use.

After a while of continuous dancing and twerking and lap dancing, it was time that both lovers get to work. Kurenai got between his legs and managed to pull down his underwear to reveal the massive meat pole that is his member. She was hypnotized by it, it was almost everything that her husband wasn't and she needed to have it. She grasped it with both hands and began to stroke it fiercely which caused Naruto to moan a bit from her appreciated work. When it was even harder than before, Kurenai began to lick the underside a bit from base to tip. She would then lick around the tip and swirl around the head. After his member was lubed up with her saliva, she then opened her mouth and then engulfed his member in her mouth and down to the back of her throat. Naruto was grunting a bit and had his hand on her head and tangled her dark hair with his fingers to help her bobble her head. Kurenai used one of her hands to massage his testicles while the other was working her womanhood through her panties. Kurenai enjoyed taking the massive meat stick into her mouth, his member had a very unique taste which was like salted fish, but thankfully it was all clean. She was beginning to cry a bit, but it was not the tears of sadness but tears of joy and pleasure. After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto was about to climax get, Kurenai made sure that he would climax in her mouth. After a few more minutes of sucking, Naruto then climaxed into her mouth with a fierce amount.

She gulped down load after load of his fertile essence, it was like getting a drink of heaven's nectar. After he was done spurting his load into her throat, he was slowly drawing back and gave one more spurt into her mouth. When he was out, she gave the essence that was in her mouth a bit of swirling and gargling before she drank it. She had never done this before with her husband but there was a first time for everything indeed. Naruto then brought her up and then down onto the bed as they embraced each other and kissed again. Their hands were roaming each other's bodies while they were in a hot make out session. After a while they would now go straight to the main course, Kurenai lifted herself up over his crotch and grabbed hold of his member and brought the tip to her womanhood. Once they were set, Kurenai brought herself down to his member and she screamed to the top of her lungs in ecstasy.

Once she got a hold of herself, she then looked down at Naruto who was just smiling at her, she smiled back as they began their sexual workout. Kurenai then started to bounce herself up and down on his member while her hands rested on his chest and his hands are on her hips. Naruto had to abmit, his luck with banging mothers has gone up considerably, too bad it won't last long. Naruto was rubbing his hands up and down her body while she was bouncing and grinding his pelvis. He was grabbing onto her bosom, massaging and squeezing them until they sprayed milk all over his face and chest. He then moved his hands down to her rear, squeezing and spanking both cheeks until they are red. Kurenai loved the pleasure, Asuma was good but Naruto was better, she might even be falling for him. Her hair and breasts waved wildly as her nails dug into his muscular chest, giving him pleasurable pain. After what seemed like forever, Naruto and Kurenai were close to climaxing, Naruto offered to pull out but Kurenai thought about it, he wanted him to cum inside her. They gave a few more thrusts until finally, Kurenai released her fluids as she climaxed, it sprayed all over his crotch. While she was doing that, Naruto released his essence inside of her, filling up her womb with burning hot. Fertile liquid. After a while of release their sexual fluids, Kurenai would fall onto his chest while they are breathing heavily and sweating a lot.

When they got their strength back, Kurenai looked back up to Naruto and they both smiled to each other. They then kissed each other while holding onto each other, Naruto then have both of them change position. Kurenai was now on her hands and knees facing away from Naruto who was grabbing hold of her hips and ass. Kurenai had never done this position with Asuma but it was exciting to do it with Naruto. Speaking of which, Naruto was again rubbing her hips and ass, but this time, he spread her cheeks apart revealing her cute butthole. Naruto licked his lips and then proceeded to give her a rimjob, Kurenai tensed up her body at the sudden invasion. His tongue flickered around in her tight and moist hole, she almost lost her strength in her arms which she started to lay down her upper body. He loved the taste of her butt, but he had to take care of her, he took his tongue out and then positioned his member right at her rear entrance. Once there, Kurenai was tense but told him to go ahead and he plunged right into her with great force.

Kurenai screamed at the top of her lungs as his rod invaded her butt, Naruto gave her a few moments to relax. She eventually did and then Naruto started his thrusting, it was so intense that her whole body was shaking and the bed was creaking. His hands placed firmly on her buns while his member slides in and out of her anal tubes. Naruto would then move his hands down to her back which he would give her a massage while pounding her. Kurenai loved this, it was official, she could no long be satisfied with normal sex ever again. After another eternal thrusting, the two were going to climax again soon, so Naruto picked up the pace. After another couple dozen hard long but quick thrusts, Kurenai climaxed onto the sheets of the bed while Naruto after another few thrusts and her anal wall tightened caused him to rupture in her rectum, the essence was deposited deep into her bowels. After a while of climaxing, Naruto was done and she felt like her tummy was filled up, so he finally removed himself and her hole closed nicely. They were great game heavily but managed to look at each other and decided to keep going.

After hours of hot, sweaty and dirt sex, They were on their last round with Naruto on top of Kurenai in a missionary position. She was holding him tightly with her hands around his back and her legs locking his hips to hers. They were getting close with all the intense grunting and screaming and yelling they were doing. Kurenai was climaxing multiple times for a while now, but now, Naruto was close to climaxing, Just a bit more and then finally, Naruto came inside of Kurenai one more time. She was holding him tightly while that happened, she felt really affectionate towards him. Finally he was done filling her all the way to the brim and then over flowed from her womanhood and onto the bed.

(Lemon Scene End)

After they got their breath back, they then positioned themselves so that Naruto was on his back and Kurenai was curled up towards Naruto. And with her hand and body were placed on his chest and side while Naruto had his arms wrapped around her. Their bodies where heaving and sweating and the room was filled with sexual pheromones and bodily oder. Naruto then said to her "Man Kurenai, you are a naughty mom, what would your daughter say if she knew?" Kurenai smiled and said "I am sure she would love to have a new father if given a chance." Naruto smiled a bit while sad and said "Unforunately, this is going to be the last time, gonna be married soon." Kurenai then replied while reassuring him "I know, but it's fine, I will still appreciate all that you did for us." Naruto smiled and then the two kissed each other on final time before they let sleep claim them. Naruto felt like it was going to be lonely without all the girls.

* * *

 **~ Thank you for reading, now the next chapter will be the last chapter of the story, and then a two part epilogue, I got the rest planned out, it will be very romantic.**

 **~ Now see y'all next time and as usual, stay beautiful.**


	21. Happily Ever After

**~ Hello and welcome back to final chapter of Anime Playboy: Naruto Version, with the the lucky woman is going to be Hinata Hyuuga as Naruto's wife. I Want to thank you all for your lovely selves and reading my stories and positive feedback!**

 **~ As usual do not forget to like and leave a review if you like the chapter.**

 **~ As disclaimer, lemon warning, etc.**

 **~ Enjoy**

* * *

The time has come, it was a partially cloudy day, not too hot and not too cold, a park that was famous for its spring time cherry blossom trees. And what made the scene more perfect was that they started scattering their peddles, and that people were gathering to be seated to prepare for the ceremony. Naruto was not yet on the alter for the wedding to start, he was currently standing right at a tree just far enough away. Naruto was not in his usual party closed but was in a regular suit and tie for this occasion, a perfect groom.

He was currently in deep thought right now but then was snapped back into reality when someone tugged him on the shoulder. And that person is his father, Minato Uzumaki, he said "Hey buddy, What's wrong?" Naruto said in response "Oh, it's just that, now that the most important day of my life is here, I didn't even choose who my best man would be." Minato then asked knowing where this was going "Is it Sasuke?" Naruto replied "With everything that has happened, I was not sure if I should have asked him to come or not, or let bygones be bygones." Minato smiled and said "Then why don't you ask him yourself?" Naruto was confused by what he meant and then his pointed him over another tree to see Sasuke equally dressed up.

Naruto was shocked a bit and remained calm and walked over to him and asked "Hey, how's it going?" Sasuke replied "Good, just got back from my military tour and got time off." Naruto replied still calm "Oh, I heard that you were in the army, it must be tough work." Sasuke said "Yeah, and being in the army makes you think a lot about comradeship." Naruto chuckled and said "I bet." They both paused for a moment before Sasuke broke the ice and said "Look, Naruto, I know you didn't invite me or that you probably don't want me here, even want to kill me, but after everything that happened, I just wanted to say that I am sorry, it was entirely my fault, I would even leave if you still hold a grudge, but if not, I wish be here for your most important day."

Naruto was shocked, after everything that happened, Naruto felt only anger towards himself that day for reacting the way he did. But after hearing that came out of Sasuke's mouth, it was like something that was a big gash inside started to heal. Naruto then smiled and said "Sasuke, while there is nothing that can change the past, I would be fine with working with you to fix things now to build a better future." Sasuke only smiled a bit and was about to talk until Naruto continued to say "That being said, there is one thing to do to start that, Sasuke, will you be my best man?" Sasuke was surprised ands lied a bit and said "I would be honored to be that." They then shook hands and they went to the alter to prepare for the wedding.

It was a really big turn out for both the bride and the grooms guests, even Sasuke's family minus Itachi was there, but he sends his regards. Naruto noticed Mikoto managed to slip a quick wink while no one was looking, and Naruto grinned a bit. Mikoto and Naruto's mother Kushina was sitting next to each other talking. In fact, he noticed all the girls that he had ever been with since he took over his family's company. Ino was in a light indigo, sleeveless blouse with a dark purple skirt, she had a necklace and red bracelet and red hair band to keep her pony has a yellow cheongsam qipao with red borders and flowers, she also puffed up her hair buns and even made a braid to go with it. Temari has a white blouse with her collar sticking up and a long, black skirt, while having her usual two pigtails. Kurenai (who came here with her daughter) was wearing a red suit with a skirt and red high heels. Tsunade even attended (she managed to get time off work to come visit) and she wore a dark blue kimono that was beautiful but did not make her perfect bosom disappear. There was also Shizune accompanying her with a lighter blue kimono, the two seemed to be getting along just fine. There was also Sakura wore a light red/dark pink colored dress, with puffy shoulder sleeves, she wore a white necklace and a red headband.

And many others, such as Koyuki, Samui, Karui, Mabui, Mei came as well and brought Fuu along, Tayuya and Kin came as well but as assistants. There was also Kiba's sister Hana, his family and his friend's families too, even Anko managed to get in some how (not to Naruto's complaint). Even the CEO Kurotsuchi was here as well with her father and grandfather, even her friend Akatsuchi. And other people he knew and made friends with over the years and their plus ones who would he meet later. Killer Bee, A, Gaara, Kankuro, Choji, Shikamaru, Sai, Rock Lee, Lee's sensei Might Guy, Kakashi, Jiraya, Iruka, Konohamaru and many others. Naruto notices almost equal number of people on Hinata's side as well including her sister Hanabi with a cute yellow kimono. Also their mother who wore a blue kimono herself, and she was quite the beauty herself, he now knows where she got here looks from.

And suddenly the music started to play, everyone was going to their seats, there were the flower girls, then the maids of honor and the groom's friends. Then finally the moment Naruto had been waiting for, everyone stood up for the bride to come in while being guided by her father. Naruto became wide eyed by the sight he had beheld, Hinata in strapless pure white wedding dress. The dress went all the way down to her feet while it hugged her body which made her even more mesmerizing. Her dark blue hair bundled up into a type of knot while the strands were flowing, she had a white, flower like transparent cloak over her head. While she has red lipstick on with some eyeliner, she was holding the bouquet in one hand, she was the other arm held by her father Hiashi Hyuuga.

As they were walking down the aisle, many people were in awe struck at how beautiful the dress was on her and how gracefully she walked to her husband. As soon as they reached the alter, Hiashi handed her daughter over to Naruto and told him "Take good care of my daughter." Naruto smiled and said "I will." With that, Hinata walked up standing right next to Naruto and they smiled and started at each other with passion and love in their eyes. Then the priest began his speech "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the Union of these two people in matrimony, for in sickness and in health, till death do they part. Now, both the bride and groom have written their own vows to signify their love for each other."

Naruto started and said "Hinata, when we first met, it was to help each other out, but since then, it started to develop into something more, for that I could feel it, for what was happening was like a climb up the tallest mountain, it was a journey that once you reach the top, that is the greatest feeling in the world, and right now, this is the top, and I never want to go down, thank you for being with me all this time and I will make your everyday the best and happiest ever."

Hinata was about to cry when she heard that vow, Iruka was smiling too, because the day before the wedding Iruka asked Naruto to promise to make her happy, and Naruto agreed. Hinata then regained herself and started to say her vow "Naruto, before I met you, I was lost, I wasn't sure if I was capable of running my family's business, I tried my best but kept making mistakes, but then you came along and saved me from that path, I just wish to close to you, be by your side, walk beside you, hold hands with you and be with you forever, because I love you, I always will." Naruto was just about to cry but managed to contain himself.

Now that the priest asked for the best man (Sasuke) to give Naruto the rings, Naruto then slipped the ring onto Hinata's finger, while she did the same to him. With that, the priest asked "Now then, Naruto Uzumaki, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Naruto replied "I do." He then turned to Hinata and asked "Hinata Hyuuga, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Hinata with a smile replied "I do." Then the priest concluded with "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." With that, Naruto and Hinata faced each other, they slowly drew close to each other and then they lightly kissed each other. Everyone was applauding them for now being man and wife, and then they separated from their kiss and Hinata threw the bouquet and one of the people that caught it was her sister hanabi and she was proud of it.

(Moments later)

They then walked down the aisle where people met in the meeting area before heading off to the reception. Naruto then noticed that Sakura could not be seen, he wondered where she was, but he then assumed that she must be at the reception by now. As many people were already heading over there or were already there, Naruto and Hinata were about to do the same. While walking to the car, Hinata then said to Naruto "Oh Naruto, this is the happiest day of my life! Thank you for everything!" Naruto then replied with a big grin and said "I am glad I can make it so, but I hope to make many more days better for you soon, just wait what I have planned for our honeymoon." Hinata smiled and then blushed when she replied "Well sweetie, I actually have a present for you first." Naruto was surprised when he heard that and asked "Wow, that was quick, will it be at the reception?" Hinata then said "No, in the car."

The car was a limo by the way, as soon as he got inside, he noticed a familiar face, it turned out to be Sakura. Naruto was surprised to see her, Naruto asked "Sakura, what are you doing here?" Hinata then said "I invited her here. In fact I invited many of the women you know." Naruto was surprised by what she said, though she knew about it, he was surprised she would take that action. Naruto then asked "Wait, why?" Hinata smiled and said "Well, to put it shortly, I knew about your playboy life style, and it got me thinking, that since you would make me happy, I would make you happy as well, I wouldn't take away anything that would make you happy, so I am fine with sharing with other women too." Naruto was just dumbstruck by what she said and asked "Are you sure?" Hinata then said "Indeed darling." Naruto blinked a bit and said "And because of that it is another reason why I love you!" Hinata giggled, then Sakura moved over to Naruto and straddled him and said "As for why I am here, Hinata asked me to give here a preview of what you two would do together on your honeymoon." Naruto grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he replied "Well, why don't we give her the show to look forward to?" Sakura then nodded her head and the two mashed their lips together in a hot make out session as the car was moving to the reception area.

(Lemon Scene)

They were holding each other tightly as their mouths were open to have their tongues wrestle with each other. While she had her hand comb through his yellow hair and the other gripping his broad shoulders, Naruto hand his hands on her lower waist and one of her butt cheeks. Naruto could feel her chest pressed on his chest, her nipples already erect were rubbed up and down through the fabric of their clothings. Hinata was already blushing from the sight before here, she was even rubbing her legs together.

Unfortunately they had no time to do the usual long and lasting sexual stuff to each other, they had to make it quick. So they separated their mouths from each other while breathing hard, Sakura then moved her hands down to his pants and then undid his belt then unzipped his pants just enough to get his member out. This was the first time for Hinata to gaze upon the magnificence of his long, thick, hard and pulsing meat rod. Naruto and Sakura gazed at each other one more time and kissed while she grabbed hold of it and guided it under her dress and then to her womanhood. After rubbing it for a bit, she then plunged down on it, he could tell that she was already wet before he got in the limo. They then started to hump with each other while holding each other closely, Sakura never felt so kinky before.

Hinata honestly wanted to join it but did not want to ruin the fun and had to wait until She and Naruto went on their honeymoon. Naruto did most of the work, being hard and swift in his thrusting and pistons which sent waves of pleasure through her. Sakura was screaming and gasping out loud, thankfully the driver of the limo was Naruto long time friend and butler Bob so he didn't mind. Naruto made sure that he didn't have to hold back and made it quick, but not before he managed to get Sakura to climax first. She tensed up a bit while managing to not squirt everywhere, and then Naruto climaxed into her. He filled her up to the brim with his hot, burning and viral essence, after a while of breathing heavily, they came down from their high. They then managed to remove themselves from each other and got dressed just before arriving.

(Lemon Scene End)

Naruto sighed and then turned to Hinata as she herself managed to hold herself off as she was still hot and a bit sweaty at that. Naruto then wrapped an arm around her waist which caught her attention, Naruto said with a grin "That is only a taste of what I will do with you." Hinata smiled and then kissed him on the lips and then replied "I look forward to it." Bob then opened the door and the two got out to greet everyone, and managed to drive just far enough away so that Sakura can join up with them later.

(Reception Party)

Everyone was enjoying themselves, socializing with each other as a band was playing a song to commemorate this occasion. While Guy and Lee were being eccentric with their flames of youth motto, Killer Bee was being straight forward with his rapping career with others. A scolded him for that telling him to knock it off as this was not the time for it and even hitting him in the head. Choji was just eyeing the cake that towered by the buffet which Naruto and Hinata took the first pieces. Other people were saying congratulations to them and took photos of them, they then took to the stage to dance to some songs, after dancing with each other they then danced with their parents, which was a sweet moment for sure. Sasuke even gave a best man speech, Naruto could tell that he put a lot of time and effort into making it as it was a fine speech.

After a while, it was just about time for him and Hinata to leave for their honeymoon destination. Naruto was just grabbing some bottles of wine for the trip, then someone surprised him in the kitchen by saying "Well, I hope the next generation of Uzumakis do not inherit an empty wine cellar." Naruto saw that it was Bob being his nonchalant self, he then replied "Haha, very funny, just wanted to bring something special for this occasion." Bob then replied "Of course sir, you should get a move on, your plane leaves in a while and you have to drive there. I already took care of bags and reservations for you."

Naruto then said "Thanks, I will let you know when we get back." Bob then acknowledged what he said as he walked, but then stopped midway and asked "What's wrong sir?" Naruto then turned and asked "It's just that, I really appreciate everything you did for me, and put up with my luxury and some-ok most of the time reckless life style. I couldn't have asked for a better friend." While still Nonchalant, Bob did manage to smile and replied "Your family treated me like family, and that I would treat you like family, sir, but thank you for the compliment and enjoy yourself sir." Naruto then waved goodbye to him, and then he and Hinata were by the car, leaving for the plane, and they all said goodbye to their friends and family. This was going to be a new chapter in their lives.

(Later in the afternoon)

After a long and relaxing flight, Naruto and Hinata landed and drove to the hotel that they would be staying at. While driving, Hinata noticed how beautiful the landscape was in this country, it was something she had not seen before. It was a beautiful tundra area, mostly flat grassland that was surrounded by mountains and hills in far off distances accompanied by small lakes. Soon enough, their location would come to sight, Hinata was awestruck by the sight of the hotel. She recognized it and said "No, Naruto didn't, this is one of the best Hotels in the world, it's the adventure hotel." Naruto smiled while still driving and replied "Yep, anything for my lady." Hinata then hugged and kissed him, She then said "You are the best!"

The hotel was once a run down inn, but after a while a architect remade it and it became a successful hit. It is built into the hill side with modern design, talk about design meeting natural landscape. People who go there can expect a mix of concrete chic and ambience, with the driftwood and lava salvaged from dormant volcanoes. With 45 rooms in total, a restaurant/bar that has romantic view and fresh cuisine, hiking and jogging activities, jacuzzi, massage, sauna and a partially exposed lava heated spa. It was like paradise on earth.

They arrived and got themselves checked in, the woman at the desk said "Thank you for reserving us for your honeymoon Mr. Uzumaki, we already got the dinner planned out for you and the spa reserved for you and your wife, congrats by the way." Both Naruto and Hinata said "Thank you!" With that, the bellhop got their bags for them, Naruto then picked up Hinata bridal style and she held onto him as well. Naruto then asked "Well Mrs. Uzumaki, shall we?" Hinata smiled and replied "Yes, we shall." He then carried them to their room and thus began their time together.

(Later that Night)

After a delicious meal from the delightful restaurant that they ate at, they then moved down to the spa in the lower levels. Naruto was out in the waters first, he didn't wear anything as it would not be right for this occasion. The spa was heated by the dormant volcanoes that this country had, not only that it was outdoors, getting a good view of the tundra landscape. It had a wood design with some pillars supporting the building above, and had a changing room inside. Naruto was relaxing in the warm water while being cooled down by the breeze outside waiting for his wife. A moment later, he heard the door open and was greeted by the sight of beautiful wife and was just stunned.

Hinata was walking towards him while swaying her hips, she was practically butt naked with only a towel barely covering her front parts. She had nice hourglass figure with a large bosom, slender waist and curvy hips and nice supple thighs. Naruto said "Wow, you look amazing!" Hinata blushed a bit and replied "Thank you, now that we are alone like this, you are amazing too." Mesmerized by his hunkish muscular body. He then asked sarcastically "So are you going to come in, or are you going to just stare all night?" Hinata was woken from her daze and nodded her head in compliance, she then removed he towel which showed all of her womanhood and breasts to him.

She then walked into the warm water, it stung for a bit until she got use to it and relaxed herself. Naruto smiled and asked "So, you like it?" Hinata replied a little dizzy "I do indeed." Naruto then said "Well, this is only part of it, wait until you see it." Hinata confused said "See what?" Naruto motioned his head for her to look up at the shy, which she did and was overwhelmed by the majesty of the sight to behold. The sky lit up with the aurora, lights of green, blue and purple, they danced the night away with how far north they are. Hinata was gasping while holding her hands up to her mouth trying to compose herself. She was about to fall over until Naruto caught her, he asked "Are you Okay?"

Hinata answered him by saying "Naruto, this is amazing! I can't believe it, it's so beautiful!" Naruto smiled and then said "Like I said, only the best for my lady." She then hugged him tightly, disregarding that they are both still naked, that means that she just felt his huge member hitting her lower stomach and womanhood. Naruto while hugging her back then said "Hey Hinata, I am flattered but you sure you are ok hugging me like this?" Hinata then replied lovingly "I am, because I love you." Naruto replied with equal passion "I love you too." With both of them staring each other with love in their eyes, they then closed the distance between their faces and locked lips in a fiery kiss under the light of the aurora.

(Lemon Scene)

As they are kissing each other, Naruto wrapped his arms around her lower back while Hinata has her hands around his head and broad shoulders. As they are kissing, he then pressed his tongue against her teeth, she was surprised for a moment before she opened up her mouth to let his tongue in. Their tongues then wrestled around, mixing their saliva as they continue to rub their hands on their wet bodies. They also loved having their bodies pressed against each other, with her nipples pressed against his strong chest. But soon enough, Naruto's member grew to full mast as it started poking at Hinata's womanhood. She just jumped a bit which made Naruto chuckle a bit, Naruto then hugged Hinata which she felt safe.

After that moment, Hinata made her way down to his crotch slowly while licking and kissin at his neck, chest and abs. Eventually she would reach his pubic hair, her nose was pressed against it and she got a good smell of it. She then reached down to his member, now that she was face to face with it, it is a lot bigger than she imagined. Never the less, she toughened up and would go straight for it, this was the moment that she had been waiting for and she must make a good impression. She then grasped the thick meat rod with both hands, she could feel just how thick it was, how hard and long, she could also feel his pulse too.

She was stroking it back in forth, getting it harder for him, Naruto was moaning in pleasure from this. Hinata then brought one of her hands down to where his man nuts are and started to fondle them. She knew it was a good idea to get advice from a few of Naruto's girls on how to please him. Very soon, she would go to work on him with her mouth, as she begins to kiss the tip, and then she would lick the underside. After it was all lubed up and after hearing him grunt and moan in pleasure, she then wrapped her lips on the head and then plunged all the way to the base.

Since this was a first time thing for Hinata, it was of course a difficult approach to over come. Hinata was gagging on his member from his size and that the head was hitting the back of her throat. Naruto was tensing up from the experience, he saw that she was struggling and couldn't bare to watch. He tried to bring his hands down to her head to get her off, but she shook her head, still wanting to proceed. Naruto then honored her wish and just placed his hands on her head to help her if need be. After a while she got accustomed to the size and was breathing through her nose, she then started to bobble her head back and forth.

It was a nice experience after getting use to it, his member tasted very fishy as she worked it good. His member was getting covered in her saliva and love juices, while her tongue was put to use as well, twirling around the shaft. Naruto was still grunting and gasping from the intense ecstasy that he was feeling, and was aiding with his own thrusts as well. Hinata was still working his ballsac with her hand, twirling his nuts which aided a ludicrous pleasure to him. She then moved her other hand to her womanhood and was rubbing it as the heat was getting to her. After a while, Naruto was pleased with her efforts that he would climax, he tried to remove himself but Hinata stopped him from doing that, she wanted him to do it in her mouth. Naruto admired her bravery and honored her wishes and gave her a few more thrusts and then final, he came.

Hinata felt that her mouth was on fire with the hot liquid that was filling her mouth and throat while swallowing down load after load. after a while of firing load after load, Naruto was done and Hinata was tearing up, his essence tasted fishy like the girls said but was not bad. She then removed his member from her mouth and was breathing heavily while was drooling a bit. Naruto regained himself as well and then looked down at his wife as she looked up as well, they stared in lust. Naruto then helped her up onto her feet and then brought her over to the edge of the spa. He then asked her to spread her legs which she did gracefully, Naruto then got a Good look at her virgin womanhood. He brought his face close to it where he could he could start flicking his tongue on her folds.

Hinata was gasping from how sensitive it was, Naruto then got closer as he now got s mouthful of her womanhood. She was gasping louder than before as her body tensed up and her hands were placed on her lover's head. Her fingers are entangled in his yellow locks as Naruto's hands firmly grasped her thighs. His tongue managed to go further inside her tight walls, it was getting moist and hot and they liked it. Hinata had felt irritation ever since they started this whole thing, but Naruto's efforts are quelling the heat. Naruto was getting a good price while working her womanhood, his mouth was getting flooded with her love juices. Very soon, Hinata would be at the end of her ropes as she would climax as well, powerful licks from Naruto would do her in. After a few more, she found release as she squirted into Naruto mouth, her body seized up as she tightened her hands on his head.

After a while, Naruto then removed his head from her womanhood and moved back to look her in the eyes, her beautiful featureless white eyes and dark blue hair. And the light from the Aurora illuminated not only the spa water, but their bodies which glistened and shined with sweat and water revealed a new light to them. They then hugged and crashed their lips again, they French kissed for a while until their separated and then decided that it was time to 'officially' consummate their marriage. Naruto had his hands on her thighs which brought her closer to his pelvis and his rock hard member. He then adjusted his member to the entrance of her womanhood, after seeking a final confirmation from Hinata, she gave it and then he plunged into her womanhood and took her virginity.

Hinata froze for a moment while holding onto Naruto tightly, it was the most painful yet most pleasant feeling she ever felt. While she was getting use to the feelings, she wrapped her arms around his back and her legs around his hips. Soon enough she relaxed and told Naruto to proceed with the love making, Naruto did so by starting out with a slow series of thrusts. Hinata could feel the massive size of his member invading her tight hole and reaching her baby room. Her big, round and firm chest was smushed against his tough and muscular chest as they were still holding each other. Naruto then gave her another kiss which she sank into it as well. Soon enough, Hinata could feel her self about to explode from the intense pleasure she was feeling, she tried to hold out as long as possible.

However, it was a losing battle as Naruto was just too good and perfect, he just knows what to do in all the right places. But then she noticed that Naruto was picking up his pace as he started to grunt more and more, he told her that he too was about to cum. Hinata was a bit relieved that he was close too, she didn't want to disappoint him as she informed him she was close too. Naruto was about to pull out thinking that she might not want babies yet, but Hinata refused and told him to stay in there and give her his babies. Naruto smiled in love and did as he was told, he picked up the pace and then soon enough, they both climaxed at the same time. Hinata tightened her walls around his member as she squirted on his crotch which became drenched. Naruto would follow after her as he would fire his essence, load after load into her womb filling it to the brim.

After a while, they both were coming down from their high as they finished releasing their essence for each other. Soon enough, Naruto's manhood slipped out of her womanhood, this made Hinata feel empty from the loss. They then managed to regain some strength and looked at each other to give another passionate kiss. While kissing and rubbing each other, Naruto had been thinking, that this is how he felt and how he wanted, to have a happily ever after. They then separated their lips with Hinata saying that she could keep going, Naruto liked her energy and decided to changed things up. He told her to turn around and bend over, she had to admit that this was a bit embarrassing and scary as she felt like she was going to be like an animal in heat. With her hands placed firmly on the wood, Naruto placed his hands on her nice round rear end. He massaged it a bit and squeezed it to get a good feel of her cheeks that are easily pliable to the touch. And then he released one of her cheeks and grabbed hold of his member and brought it back to full length. He then positioned it to her womanhood, rubbed her folds a bit and then pushed all the way into her.

Hinata tensed up, since she was in a different position, it was even more tense, but still less painful than before, but more pleasing. Thankfully it did not last as long to get use to it and Naruto could start to thrust into her from behind. His pounding was so powerful that her ass flesh rippled with each thrust, she felt like she was getting spanked. She wondered if her butt will be fine after all this is over, not that she wouldn't mind having some form of reminder. Naruto didn't just keep his hands on her booty, as he was rubbing up and down her back, appreciating her body. It was a little better with each thrust as she looked up, she got a pleasant view of the countryside and the night sky with the aurora while bent over. The spa water splashes around with their rapid movements while Hinata was making an effort to please Naruto too. They were also grinding around as well to make sure they get a good feeling from each other.

Naruto then decided that she doesn't have to stay like that as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her up towards him. Hinata was surprised by the sudden gesture but was glad to be closer to her husband. Naruto then wrapped his hands around her belly and the other around her big bosom. Hinata while putting her hands on his hips and reached behind to his steely ass, she loved feeling that up. After a while of heavy thrusting, they were close to their next climax, thankfully they don't have to worry about pulling out even if they weren't married. After what seemed like an eternity with hard thrusts, they climaxed with each other again at the same time as they yelled at the top of their longs. Hinata again released her love juices around his crotch as she filled up with his hot and fertilizing sperm. After a while, their climax died down as Hinata stopped squirting and Naruto filled her to the point of overflowing as it dripped down her legs and into the water which dissolved instantly.

(Lemon Scene End)

They then regained themselves as they separated their loved tools, then they then looked at each other once more with love and lust. Hinata said in passion "Thank you Naruto, for making my life complete." Naruto replied with equal love "I should thank you for the same thing." Hinata continued with "I can't wait to get home and be part of your playboy harem." Naruto then asked "Are you sure you are alright with that?" Hinata smiled and nodded as she replied "Of course, I wouldn't do anything to make you unhappy." Naruto smiled and hugged her and said "I promise to make you happy, so I will make sure you fit into my harem just nicely." They then shared one more kiss and Naruto said "So, shall we continue this up stairs and then call it for the night." Naruto smiled with a naughty smile and said "You bet." With that they got out, wrapped themselves in robes and took their honeymoon back into their room while the aurora still lit up the sky.

(Elsewhere)

Back at a familiar castle deep in the forest and mountains, a familiar long white haired, pure white skinned beauty was looking up at the night ski with the aurora showing as well. Kaguya was thinking about Naruto at that moment, she heard that he got married and was happy for him and that this was for the best. Unbeknownst to her, a mysterious figure approached from behind and said "Mother?" She turned around and smiled to see a small cute young boy with white skin and yellow hair. Kaguya replied "Oh Akito, sweetie what are you doing up?" He replied "I just wanted to be by your side, and watch this with you." Kaguya smiled and almost cried as she said to him "You are so much like your father, and I am sure you will grow up to be like him." With that, she held him in her arms as the two watched the aurora until it was time for bed.

* * *

 **~ Thank you for reading And for your support! And a special thanks out to Tonlor for his contribution to the story ideas, read his stories too, they are great.**

 **~ the hotel in the story is based on the Ion Adventure Hotel in Iceland,**

 **~ here is a link to luxurious hotels for any future writers who wants inspirations.** hotels/iceland/selfoss/ion-luxury-adventure-hotel

 **~ now this is the final chapter of the story, stay tune for a two part epilogue to wrap things up, they are short but sweet.**

 **~ Now see y'all next time and as usual, stay beautiful.**


	22. Epilogue Pt 1

**~ Hello everyone, here is the first part of the epilogue, please enjoy!**

 **~ this is going to be short and simple, no real depth.**

 **~ if people are wondering where the Hinata chapter is, please look at the previous chapter. I don't know why it didn't send a notification, but hopefully you find out.**

 **~ again, disclaimer and enjoy!**

* * *

Around over a year has passed since Naruto and Hinata got married, hey have been living in his house ever since then. Naruto continues to work at his company while Hinata did the same, now that they are married, their collaboration is better than before. And thanks to Hinata's openness to Naruto's playboy life, he could still have fun with the girls he's with, plus she is in on the fun too. However things have gotta rather lively since the new arrivals starts showing up much to the couple's pleasant surprise. Naruto sure was becoming a popular guy for both his ladies and their children, and soon to be children.

(Uzumaki Residence)

It was currently one of Naruto's days off, he was walking through the halls to go to the family room. He then heard his butler Bob call out "Master Uzumaki, might I get you and your guests something special to drink before the event starts?" Naruto replies "Well you could get water or something light, especially with the way they are." Bob then said nonchalant as usual "Very well sir." As he got to the room he saw Ino sitting on the couch not rather pleased when she is usually cheerful. Naruto was confused and approached the couch and sat down and asked "Hey Ino, what's wrong?" Ino replied irritatingly "What's wrong? How about for starters that while your wife is understandable that many of the girls you have already pregnant or mothers and I am not!?"

Naruto blinked for a moment and replied with a smile "Is that what's this is about? I told you that I would get to you gals soon enough, there is a order to things." Ino continues "I mean for goodness sake, you even got your maids pregnant!" They look over to see Tayuya and Kin right at the door way, while one is embarrassed the other was leaning on the door without a care and both of them have round bulging bellies. Tayuya spoke rudely "Hey there 'Daddy' now that you knocked us both up during one of your punishment fantasies, we expect to be compensated for it." Naruto replied "Yeah, I will get to more punishment after the children are born." Tayuya blushed in shock and replied "No you idiot, that is not what I meant!" Naruto replied with a grin jokingly "you're lucky the two of you are carrying my children or I would punish you both good." Tayuya replied whatever, as if we care, Come on Kin." and they both left.

Ino still continued with her ranting "See? Am I not good enough for you anymore!?" Naruto replied of course not! You just got to be patient." Ino then crossed her arms and gave a huff. And then another lady entered the room, and she was actually carrying a baby in her arms. She said "Hello dear." Naruto turned and smiled as he replied "Hey Hinata, how's Boruto doing?" Hinata replied "He is doing excellent, just got done with feeding him." Naruto still smiled as he said "That's good, why don't you come sit down the concert is about to start soon." Hinata nodded and sat down, they would then socialize for a bit before the event starts.

(Another room)

While most of the people were down stairs, a certain hot mother and her daughter were in another room. She was currently hugging her mother's pregnant belly as well, she asked "Mama, when will my baby brother be born?" The mother who turned out to be Kurenai replied "Soon enough Mirai, soon." Mirai replied "I really hope Papa would be able to see this." Kurenai was a bit conflicted there as she replied "Well, he is in a better place now, but he would want us to be happy." Mirai then smiled and they both shared a hug.

(Back in the family room)

Naruto then heard the door bell ring and he said to his lovely ladies "I will be right back, don't go anywhere." He then walks over to the door, as he opened it, he was greeted with the sight of Koyuki, Mei and Fuu. But what he noticed was Koyuki who was carrying a child in her arms while Fuu and Mei were still pregnant. Naruto said "Hey! And who is this beautiful young lady?" Koyuki replied "Why this is Junko, she is much like her father wink wink." Mei said while rubbing her belly "While ms. Manami is just a few months away." Fuu doing the same thing with her belly said "And Eiji almost ready too." Naruto replied "Cool and you know which is male and female, come on in, everyone should be here."

They then headed to the family room, and Ino seeing more women being pregnant and with children only agitated her more. Naruto tried to comfort here by rubbing her shoulders and that everything will be alright and she'll get her turn soon. But now the the show was starting, and it was Karui sitting down singing and playing the piano. But what they noticed that she was coming along with being pregnant as well as it was clearly visible. Also with Mabui who was currently Karui's assistant could be seen back stage thought camera and was visibly pregnant too.

Ino then looked to Naruto hits him lightly which caused Naruto say Ouch, Ino then said "That is it, after everything you said about being patient and with these girls pregnant, I can't take it, sorry Hinata, but I need him to knock me up!" Hinata giggled and said "Sure, no problem." Naruto himself giggled too and replied "Fine, whatever you wish, we can do it tonight if you want." Ino smiled and said "It's a date." With that everyone smiled and laughed as it was going to be a big happy family.

* * *

 **~ Thank ya'll for reading, now onto part 2!**


	23. Epilogue Pt 2

**~ Hello everyone, here is part 2 of the epilogue, enjoy!**

* * *

Another year has passed, and Naruto was definitely at work getting to business with the other girls that he was with. He especially made sure that Ino would get her child, and she did, and now she was the most happiest person alive. While he had to wait for news from the rest of the women that he had to fulfill his promise to. It was a long wait but he had time to kill by taking care of his children from the other women that he got pregnant. With Hinata there was Boruto, Koyuki was Junko, Mei with Manami, Fuu with Eiji, Kurenai was a baby boy Daisuke, Ino was baby girl Rena, Karui with a baby girl Jin, Mabui with a baby boy Makio, Tayuya with baby boy Raizo and Kin was baby girl Saya. It was definitely productive since then and Naruto couldn't be happier, at least until after the rest of his children are born.

(Uzumaki Residence, Night time)

Naruto was currently on his computer, looking through his emails, it was currently late but he did not wish to disturb anyone. But Hinata was away and walked behind Naruot and wrapped her arms around him and asked "What are you doing dear?" Naruto replied "just looking at my emails, seeing if the rest of the women have any news yet for me." Hinata said "I am certain that everyone would notify you about the children you give them, just give it time." Naruto replied "I guess you are right, I should wait." They then kissed and Hinata returned to the bedroom, Naruto was about to join her too.

However there was several notifications of emails that have been received, Naruto opened them up, and they are emails from the rest of his girls. What they are pictures with them and their and Naruto's children, Naruto was happy by what he saw. First was Kurotsuchi in her office, as she was holding her baby boy and she named Bunta. Then there was Samui who was at work too in the salon holding her baby girl named Mizuho. Then there was Tsunade while accompanied by Shizune while holding their children too, Tsunade with a baby girl named Noriko, Shizune with a baby girl named Otoha. Then there was Temari while at her home, she held a baby boy named Choki. Then with Tenten at her home holding her baby boy named Haruto. Next was Mikoto and she just recently gone in labor from the photo as she was still in the hospital, she was cradling her recently born girl that she named Tamiko. Then there was Anko who recently retired from assassination business to raise his and her child, her name is Yukie. Then there was Hana who was at her home with her baby boy in her arms, his name is Saburo. Then finally, there was a picture with Sakura at a park, she was holding her baby boy, she named him Kenta.

Naruto was happy to know his children are born healthy and in loving hands, he then decided to have everyone over so that he can spend time with his ladies and his children. Though he had to play it safe with a few of them like Mikoto, Temari and Hana, he didn't want to alert their family's of anything. And so he got to work emailing everyone, he would tell the other girls of his plans.

(Next Few days)

After spending quality time with his children, he then spent time with his ladies, which they spend in his massive bedroom. They have spent the entire night making love, hopefully to create generation of the Uzumakis. Naruto was just waking up to find himself in a pleasant position, with Hinata and Saukra curled up next to him on each side of him. He also found Ino, Kurotsuchi and Karui lying face first around his crotch area, then Temari and Tenten were holding each other (who developed quite a relationship soon) while their hips are right by his head. Then there was Koyuki who was affectionate lying on top of him while holding him loosely. Then the rest of the woman who couldn't get close to touch him just all cuddled around with Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Mikoto, Kurenai on one side, Hana, Tayuya, Kin, Mabui, Samui on the other. They were all asleep peacefully while Naruto managed to discreetly maneuver his way out and was walking towards the window and started to think to himself in victory.

"Welp, I guess this is what people call a happy ending, a perfect company, perfect wife, perfect harem, perfect children, perfect luck, perfect life, what more could I ask for? But I won't stop just here, I will use what I have now, to keep rising up, got across seas and conquer the world, and all the women in it of course!" And the scene ends with him standing at the window fully nude in triumph with all of his women still asleep from his sexual conquest.

The End?

* * *

 **~ Welp, that's that, thank you all for your support, this was the most ambitious story I ever did, I made it so that there was no real ending and that this can go on for a while if I had the time.**

 **~ I will be on hiatus for a while after all the writing I did, I Poe you guys understand**

 **~ Thanks, See ya'll next time, like always, stay beautiful!**


	24. Post Notes

This Story is just to give you guys some notes about the chapters with Naruto's mansion, and other properties to give you a better idea what to imagine it to be like.

the Uzumaki residence is about 70 acres of land, including backyard and other surroundings, It has a brick fence parameter around the entire property, has a stony drive way that circulates around a antique water fountain and covers a wide area for multiple cars, the exterior is a brick craftsman style which an over arch front door that's made of glass. stands at about 3-4 stories tall, the interior is modern greek, mostly colored in white, orange and beige. 15 rooms which includes kitchen, morning room, dining room, ballroom, game room, winery, basement, library, gym, family room, living room, office, etc., 8 bedrooms with their own design and one master bedroom, each with their own bathrooms. a backyard pool and entertainment area with a bar.

Naruto's condos are on the high rise, 7-10 level high, they have a modern industrial style to it, a large living room, a dining room, kitchen, bedroom with it's own bathroom and TV room.

Naruto's cars are sport styled, similar look to a Ferrari or Lamborghini.

Thank you, please look forward to my next Anime Playboy series, featuring Ichigo from Bleach!


End file.
